Sinsajo ¿Qué pasaría si algo fuera diferente?
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: Katniss ha sido recatada por los rebeldes,ella deberá afrontar todos los obstáculos para lograr que Panem sea una nación independiente, Esta historia es la continuación de "En Llamas ¿Qué pasaría si algo fuera diferente?" así que si eres nuevo por aquí y no la has leído te lo recomiendo. Los personajes son creación de la grandiosa Suzanne Collins.
1. Distrito 13

Distrito 13

Estoy encerrada en uno de los armarios de limpieza del distrito 13, desde hace 2 semanas que llegue aquí hago la misma rutina, el doctor Aurelius viene a comprobar si no me he suicidado o algo por el estilo, lo cual es absurdo ya que no tengo ganas de suicidarme o al menos no por aun, después me da una pastilla que me tengo que tomar enfrente de él, desayuno en el hospital ya que nadie quiere desayunar junto a una "Mentalmente desorientada", esa es la clasificación medica que tengo o eso dice en mi pulsera del hospital, después salgo y deambulo por todo el distrito, y me encierro en alguno de los armarios que hay en todo el distrito, hasta que Haymitch o Gale, el primero también está sufriendo ya que aquí en el 13 son muy estrictos con lo que se refiere al consumo del alcohol y lo tienen bajo llave en el hospital, el segundo me ha estado apoyando en aceptar la perdida de mi… mi… mi bebé, llegan y me llevan a la sala de comando en la cual la presidenta del 13 Alma Coin, trata de convencerme en ser el Sinsajo, pero no voy a logarlo hasta saber si Peeta esta muerto o no, no soy la única que quedo afectada ya que Finnick, no puede durar despierto mas de 5 minutos y cuando le dices algo tienes que repetírselo hasta 3 veces, de Beetee no he sabido nada, solo que cuando por fin pudo sentarse se lo llevaron con todo y camilla a la sala de armamentos especiales a hacer no se que cosa.

Sigo tumbada en el piso echa un ovillo, cuando de pronto abren la puerta de golpe y veo que es Gale y trae consigo un pedazo de papel.

-Toma, es un mensaje de la presidenta Coin- lo tomo sin muchos ánimos ya que todos los papeles que me manda son "ordenes" para que me presente en la sala de comando y acepte ser el Sinsajo.

"Soldado Everdeen, le mando este documento para comunicarle que se autorizó una excursión al distrito 12, para que vaya a recuperar algunas de sus cosas porque las únicas casas que no fueron destruidas fueron las de la aldea de los vencedores."

Atentamente

Alma Coin

Levanto la vista del papel y veo que Gale tiene la cara seria, supongo que porque no le hace mucha gracia regresar a las cenizas de su hogar, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir pero supongo que si es un decreto de Coin no me podre negar aunque quisiera.

-El aerodeslizador parte en 15 minutos así que es mejor hora de retirarnos ahora- yo solo asiento con la cabeza ya que desde que llegue al distrito no le he dirigido la palabra a nadie y no pienso hacerlo.

Estamos en el distrito doce, esta peor de lo que me imaginaba, cuerpos quemados, otros descuartizados y otros en estado de descomposición, me quedo mirando un rato hasta que escucho que gritan.

-¡DEJENLA IR , ES MEJOR PERDER UN DIA A PERDER OTRA SEMANA¡- No se a que se refiere, pero no me interesa saberlo, así que decido seguir el camino que tengo enfrente de mi, mientras camino veo, todos los cuerpos que hay y decido taparme la nariz con la manga de mi camiseta ya que no quiero respirar las cenizas de nadie conocido.

Cuando llego a plaza, veo el edificio de justicia que esta hecho ruinas, no creo que a Madge y a su familia les halla pasado algo malo, ya que su padre era el alcalde, asi que debieron haber huido al capitolio para ponerse a salvo, eso espero porque Madge era una de las pocas amigas que tenia. Después de que gane los juegos ella y yo nos volvimos mas unidas y me dolería mucho perderla.

Paso enfrente de la panadería de la familia de Peeta, ninguno de ellos sobrevivió, no los conocía muy bien pero una punzada de dolor y tristeza me recorre en el pecho, al fin y al cabo eran la familia de Peeta y por lo tanto también mía, de pronto una punzada de dolor en mi sien izquierda, decido sentarme, y repetir las palabras que el doctor Aurelius me dijo que meditara cada que me pasa esto.

"Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo 17 años. Mi casa esta en el distrito 12. Ya no existe. Fue bombardeado por el capitolio. Estuve en los Juegos Del Hambre. Escape. El capitolio me odia. A Peeta lo capturaron. Nos casamos porque el capitolio nos obligo. Yo lo amo. Tuvimos un hijo. Lo perdí. Lo creen muerto. Seguramente estará muerto. Probablemente sea mejor que este muerto…"

Esas palabras siempre me devuelven a la realidad, lo cual no me gusta demasiado ya que entre mis pensamientos y la vida real no hay mucha diferencia, de pronto el sonido del intercomunicador de mi oreja derecha hace que salga de mis pensamientos.

-Catnip, ¿quieres que baje contigo?- No respondo, ni tampoco el, así que imagino que tomo mi silencio como un no, lo cual me alegra ya que no quiero que vea como me afecta todo esto y me inyecten morfina para que me lleven al hospital y me den pastillas que me provocan unas alucinaciones las cuales solo me provocan mas pesadillas de las que comúnmente tengo.

Entro a mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores, veo que esta tal y como la deje, o mas bien como mi madre y Prim la dejaron, busco la foto de la boda de mi madre, el libro de plantas de la familia, un lazo para el cabello de Prim, caja que me dio mi madre el día de mi boda en la cual están, el brazalete, mi anillo de compromiso y mi anillo de bodas, y la chamarra de cazador de mi padre, estoy saliendo de mi habitación cuando de pronto por instinto me tapo la nariz gracias a que un olor dulzón y artificial invade mis fosas nasales, me dan ganas de vomitar, voy hacia el origen del olor que es un jarrón que esta sobre una mesa al final del pasillo, ahí esta el origen es una rosa blanca en medio de un ramo de flores secas.

Retrocedo como si la rosa fuera a explotar, bajo las escaleras de 2 en 2, al final de la escalera tropiezo con algo que esta al final de la escalera y ese algo es Buttercup, el horrible gato de Prim, me debato entre si llevármelo o no, el olor me sigue invadiendo las fosas nasales, así que al final decido echarlo a la mochila en la que tengo todas nuestras pertenencias, salgo de la casa y comienzo a hacer señas al aerodeslizador mas cercano, Buttercup rasguña la bolsa tratando de salir pero lo ignoro hasta que ya estoy dentro del aerodeslizador, lo dejo en el primer asiento que hay y yo voy y me siento junto a Gale, el cual no pregunta nada, cosa que agradezco, me quedo viendo atreves de la ventana, el camino no es muy largo así que a los 15 minutos llegamos y me dirijo al compartimiento que comparto con mi madre y Prim.

Cuando le entrego a mi madre la foto de su boda se pone a abrazarla y llorar para después colocarla en la pequeña mesa de centro que hay en la salita, junto con el libro de plantas y la chamarra, Prim se pone a abrazar al pobre Buttercup al cual le coloco el lazo en el cuello al cual no le pareció muy buena la idea pero no deja de ronronear cada que Prim lo abraza, bueno solo para bufarme de vez en cuando, pero eso es una extraña forma de amor-odio mutuo que aún tenemos entre los dos.

Estoy en la sala de comando, supongo que es para que Coin, verifique de que si la visita que hice ayer al distrito 12 no me afecto y ahora sea mas fácil de convencerme en ser el Sinsajo, cosa que no creo que pase hoy.

-Bueno, hoy decidimos reunirlos para que vean una transmisión del capitolio que logramos interceptar gracias al Soldado Beetee, esperemos que digan algo que nos sea de utilidad para atacar al capitolio- dice mientras que se eleva una pantalla en la cual aparece el escudo del capitolio y después un muy alegre Caesar vestido de un color turquesa, mueven la cámara para enfocar a… Peeta.

-¡PEETA¡- esa es la primera palabra que digo desde que llegue.

HOLA ADIVINEN QUIEN COMENZO LA SEGUNDA PARTE, YOOOO, BUENO MEJOR NO, PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO Y PARA EVITAR PROBLEMAS DE PUBLICACION NO VOY A TENER UN TIEMPO EXACTO PARA PUBLICAR, ASI QUE PODRIA PUBLICAR 2 CAPITULOS EN UN DIA O TARDAR HASTA 1 SEMANA EN ACTUALIZAR.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	2. ¡Esta Vivo¡

¡Esta vivo¡

"Se eleva una pantalla en la cual aparece el escudo del capitolio y después un muy alegre Caesar vestido de un color turquesa, mueven la cámara para enfocar a… Peeta.

-¡PEETA¡- esa es la primera palabra que digo desde que llegue."

Se ve mas sano de lo que me esperaba, lo cual me alegra demasiado, ya que eso significa que no lo han torturado, o mejor dicho no ahora.

—Así que... Peeta... bienvenido nuevamente.

Peeta sonríe ligeramente.

—Te apuesto a que ya no pensabas que me volverías a entrevistar-

—Confieso que lo pensé —dice Caesar—. La noche antes del vasallaje...bueno, ¿quién hubiera pensado que te veríamos otra vez?-

—No era parte de mi plan, eso es seguro —dice Peeta con el ceño fruncido, Caesar se inclina hacia él un poco.

—Creo que era claro para todos nosotros cuál era tu plan. Sacrificarte en la arena para que Katniss Everdeen y su bebé pudieran sobrevivir.-

—Ese era. Claro y simple. —Los dedos de Peeta trazan la pauta del tapizado en el brazo de la silla—. Pero otras personas también tenían planes.-

Sí, otras personas tenían planes, pienso. ¿Peeta lo averiguó entonces, cómo los rebeldes nos utilizaron como peones? ¿Cómo mi rescate fue arreglado desde el principio? Y, por último, ¿cómo nuestro mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, nos traicionó a ambos por una causa por la cual fingía no tener ningún interés? En el silencio que sigue, advierto las líneas que se han formado entre las cejas de Peeta. Lo averiguó, o alguien se lo ha dicho. Pero el Capitolio no lo ha matado, ni siquiera lo ha castigado aún. En este momento, eso excede mis más grandes esperanzas. Me alimento de su integridad, de la firmeza de su cuerpo y de su mente. Corre a través de mí como la morfina que me dieron en el hospital, Calmando el dolor de las últimas semanas.

-Peeta tengo algo que decirte- el solo se queda viendo esperando.- no es una buena noticia, fuentes cercanas nos han comunicado que Katniss ha perdido el bebé-

Él sé que da mirando incrédulo, como si fuera una broma cruel, pero después de unos segundos se da cuenta de que es verdad, porque su rostro se pone serio y rígido.

Por otro lado yo estoy aquí, tirada enfrente de la pantalla con mi mano en su rostro, con una punzada de dolor y culpa en mi pecho, de pronto siento como algo frio y humano recorre mi mejilla izquierda, de pronto una mano me limpia la lagrima, veo de reojo que es Gale el que me limpio la lagrima, odio que me vean llorar y el lo sabe así que le sonrió ligeramente para después volver a dirigir mi atención a la pantalla.

-Bueno Peeta, ¿Qué piensas al respecto?- ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar eso?

-¿Qué cómo me siento?, bueno deja decirte, mi esposa esta en no sé qué parte de Panem, no sé nada acerca de ella solo que la creen una rebelde y me acabo de enterar que perdió a ¡NUESTRO¡ hijo, así que ¡¿CÒMO QUIERES QUE ESTE?¡. Caesar no dice nada lo cual hace que se tranquilice y le pregunta.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de esa última noche en la arena? —Sugiere Caesar—. Ayúdanos a entender algunas cosas.- Peeta asiente pero se toma su tiempo antes de hablar.

—Esa noche... para hablarte acerca de esa noche... bueno, ante todo, tienes que imaginarte cómo se sintió en la arena. Era como ser un insecto atrapado debajo de un tazón lleno de aire caliente. Y todo a tu alrededor sólo hay selva... verde y viva, y haciendo tic-tac. Ese reloj gigante contando los segundos que te quedan

de vida. Cada hora promete algún nuevo horror. Tienes que imaginarte que en los pasados dos días, dieciséis personas han muerto, algunos de ellos defendiéndote. Por la forma en que avanzan las cosas, las últimas ocho estarán muertas por la mañana. Excepto una. El vencedor. Y tu plan es que no serás tú.-

Mi cuerpo estalla en sudor al recordarlo. Mi mano se desliza por la pantalla y cuelga sin fuerzas a mi costado. Peeta no necesita un pincel para pintar imágenes de los Juegos. Funciona así de bien con las palabras.

—Una vez que estás en la arena, el resto del mundo llega a ser muy lejano — continúa—. Todas las personas y las cosas que amaste o por las que tuviste interés casi dejan de existir. El cielo rosa y los monstruos en la selva y los tributos que quieren tu sangre se convierten en tu realidad, en lo único que importa. Tan malo como te hace sentir, tendrás que asesinar, porque en la arena, tú sólo consigues un deseo. Y es muy costoso.-

—Te cuesta la vida —dice Caesar.

—Oh, no. Te cuesta mucho más que la vida. ¿Asesinar a personas inocentes? — dice Peeta—. Te cuesta todo lo que tú eres.-

—Todo lo que eres —repite Caesar calladamente.

Una quietud ha caído en el cuarto, y puedo sentir cómo se esparce a través de Panem. Una nación se inclina más cerca de sus pantallas. Porque nadie jamás ha hablado de lo que es realmente estar en la arena.

Peeta continúa.

—Así que te aferras a tu deseo. Y esa anoche, sí, mi deseo era salvar a Katniss y a mi hijo. Pero aún sin saber acerca de los rebeldes, algo no se sentía bien. Todo era demasiado complicado. Me encontré arrepintiéndome de no haber huido con ella más temprano ese día, como ella lo había sugerido. Pero ya no podíamos

irnos en ese punto.-

Recuerdo cuando le dije eso:

_FLASBACK_

Habíamos terminado de comer después de haber llegado de la cornucopia y decidimos alejarnos un poco del grupo para poder conversar un rato en privado, nos sentamos a unos metros a la orilla del mar viendo al atardecer.

-¿Cómo seguiste?- me pregunto acariciándome el cabello que caía sobre mi espalda ya que cuando había caído al mar en la cornucopia se me deshizo la trenza que traía.

-Mejor- dije con la vista perdida ya que todo el tiempo estuve pensando en que ya teníamos poco tiempo hasta que tuviéramos que deshacer la alianza.

-Te he visto un poco distraída en la últimas horas ¿Qué es en los que piensas, o te tiene tan preocupada?- me debatí entre si decírselo en ese momento o esperar un poco mas, pero creo que ese era el momento perfecto para decírselo, respire profundamente y le dije.

-Creo que tenemos que deshacer la alianza lo antes posible, de preferencia en este momento ya que no nos están vigilando- el se me quedo mirando como si estuviera loca o algo por el estilo, pero el sabe que lo que digo es cierto, porque el plan de Beetee es matar a Enobaria y Brutus, lo cual nos dejaría a nosotros y ellos como últimos participantes y lo que pasaría después, tendríamos que matarlos nosotros mismos.

-Sí, es cierto, pero si salimos corriendo en este instante, saldrán corriendo detrás de nosotros y nos ira peor, así que mejor nos quedamos con ellos y cuando digan que nos separemos para llevar el cable, vamos tu y yo, dejamos el cable y nos vamos en dirección contraria de la playa y ellos- dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de mi rostro, yo solo asentí con la cabeza ya que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no quería discutir con Peeta.

Nos levantamos y fuimos al lugar donde estaban los demás y Beetee nos explico el plan que tenia para "Matar a los profesionales", lo cual termino siendo un plan de los rebeldes para sacarnos de la arena.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Estoy perdida en mis recuerdos, lo cual es algo que me ocurre últimamente con mucha frecuencia, hasta que la voz de Caesar me hace volver a prestar atención a el y Peeta.

—Estabas muy enredado en el plan de Beetee de electrificar el lago de agua salada —dice Caesar.

—Demasiado entretenido jugando a los aliados con los otros. ¡Jamás debí haber permitido que nos separaran! —Estalla Peeta—. Ahí fue cuando la perdí.-

—Cuando permaneciste en el árbol del rayo, y ella y Johanna Mason tomaron el rollo de alambre abajo hacia el agua —dice Caesar.

—¡Yo no quería hacerlo! —dice Peeta con agitación—. Pero no podía discutir con Beetee sin indicar que estábamos a punto de romper la alianza. Cuando ese alambre fue cortado, todo simplemente enloqueció. Sólo puedo recordar partes de lo que sucedió. Me recuerdo intentando encontrarla. Viendo a Brutus asesinar a Chaff. Matar a Brutus yo mismo. Sé que ella gritaba mi nombre. Entonces, el rayo cayó sobre el árbol, y el campo de fuerza alrededor de la arena... estalló.-

—Katniss lo hizo estallar, Peeta —dice Caesar—. Tú viste las imágenes.-

—Ella no sabía lo que hacía. Ninguno de nosotros podría haber seguido el plan de Beetee. Puedes verla intentando resolver qué hacer con ese alambre —dice Peeta rápidamente.

—Bueno. Sólo se ve sospechoso —dice Caesar—. Como si ella formara parte del plan de los rebeldes todo el tiempo.-

Peeta se pone de pie, inclinándose sobre la cara de Caesar, con sus manos apoyadas en los brazos de la silla de su entrevistador.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y formaba parte de su plan que Johanna casi la matara? ¿Qué esa descarga eléctrica la paralizara? ¿Provocar el bombardeo sobre el Distrito 12? ¿Perder a nuestro hijo? —Ahora está gritando—. ¡Ella no lo sabía, Caesar! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabía nada más que teníamos que luchar por mantenernos vivos el uno al otro!- Caesar coloca una mano en el pecho de Peeta en un gesto que es tanto auto protector como conciliatorio.

—De acuerdo, Peeta, yo te creo.-

—Bien. —Peeta se retira de Caesar, echando las manos hacia atrás, corriéndolas a través de su pelo, desordenando sus cuidadosamente estilizados rizos rubios. Vuelve a sentarse en su silla, alterado.

Caesar espera un momento, estudiando a Peeta.

—¿Qué hay de su mentor, Haymitch Abernathy?-La cara de Peeta se endurece.

—Yo no sé lo que Haymitch sabía.-

—¿Podría haber formado parte de la conspiración? —pregunta Caesar.

—Él nunca lo mencionó —dice Peeta.

Caesar lo presiona. —¿Qué te dice tu corazón?-

—Que no debería haber confiado en él —dice Peeta—. Eso es todo.

Yo no he visto a Haymitch desde que lo ataqué en el aerodeslizador, dejándole largas marcas de uñas a lo largo de su cara. Sé que ha sido duro para él aquí. El Distrito 13 prohíbe estrictamente cualquier producción o consumo de bebidas intoxicantes, e incluso el alcohol que se usa en el hospital es mantenido bajo candado. Finalmente, Haymitch es forzado hacia la sobriedad, sin ningún escondite secreto ni bebidas caseras para aliviar su transición. Lo han aislado hasta que alcance la sobriedad, considerando que no es apto para presentarse públicamente. Debe ser intolerable, pero perdí toda mi simpatía hacia Haymitch cuando me di cuenta de cómo nos había engañado. Espero que esté mirando la transmisión del Capitolio ahora, para que pueda ver que Peeta lo ha rechazado también.

Caesar toca el hombro de Peeta.—Podemos parar ahora si lo deseas-

—¿Hay algo más que discutir? —dice Peeta.

—Iba a preguntarte lo que piensas acerca de la guerra, pero si estás muy

alterado... —empieza Caesar.

—Oh, no estoy demasiado alterado para contestar eso. —Peeta respira hondo y entonces mira directamente hacia la cámara—. Deseo que todos los que estén mirando, tanto los del Capitolio como los del lado rebelde, se detengan por sólo un momento y piensen acerca de lo que esta guerra podría significar. Para todo los seres humanos. Nosotros casi nos extinguimos por luchar unos contra otros antes. Ahora somos aún menos que entonces. Nuestras condiciones son más frágiles. ¿Es esto realmente lo que queremos lograr? ¿Aniquilarnos

completamente? En las esperanzas de... ¿qué? ¿De qué alguna especie decente heredará los restos humeantes de la Tierra?-

—Realmente no... No estoy seguro de que estoy siguiéndote... —dice Caesar.

—No podemos luchar unos contra otros, Caesar —explica Peeta—. No habrá suficiente de nosotros para continuar luego. Si todo el mundo no baja sus armas... y me refiero a muy pronto, todo estará acabado, de todos modos.-

—Así que... ¿estás pidiendo un alto al fuego? —le pregunta Caesar.

—Sí. Convoco a un alto al fuego —dice Peeta cansadamente—. Ahora, ¿por qué no llamas a los guardias para que me lleven de regreso a mi cuarto, así puedo construir otras cien casas de naipes?-

Caesar se gira hacia la cámara.—Bien. Creo que eso es todo. Entonces, regresamos a nuestra programación

regular.-

En la sala de comando todos están haciendo diversas acusaciones a Peeta, como traidor, impostor, entre otros, yo se que el en realidad no piensa eso sino que mas bien lo están obligando, me harto de estar escuchándolos y grito.

-¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR ACUSANDOLO SIN SABER SI LO ESTAN MANPULANDO O NO¡- y salgo corriendo de la sala pero alguien grita.

-¡SOLDADO EVERDEEN, NO PUDE SALIR SIN AUTORIZACION¡- Es Coin la que dice eso, pero la ignoro. -¡ACASO NO ESCUCHO, ES UNA ORDEN¡- eso hace que mi rabia aumente mas.

-¡CALLESE¡- Digo mientras me corro hacia la puerta, donde un hombre me toma del brazo pero por instinto me zafo de su agarre, algo se interpone en su camino así que corro a uno de mis escondites.

Llego al escondite que tengo en el armario de limpieza donde me tiro en el suelo y me hago un ovillo, me pongo a acariciar mi anillo de compromiso ya que, este es el anillo que el escogió, porque el anillo de bodas fue escogido por el mismísimo Snow, así que esto es lo mas cercano de Peeta que puedo traer conmigo a todos lados. Sigo acariciándolo mientras tengo una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro y con solo una cosa en mente.

"¡ESTA VIVO¡"

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, COMO HABIA DICHO ANTERIORMENTE, ACTUALIZARE CADA VEZ QUE PUEDA, YO TENIA PENSADO ACTUALIZAR EL MIERCOLES PERO A MI COMPUTADORA LE ENTRO UN VIRUS ASI QUE SE ME BORRARON TODOS LOS DATOS QUE TENIA EN LOS CUALES ESTABAN LOS PROXIMOS 5 CAPITULOS, ASI QUE TYENDRE QUE ACORDARME Y ESCRIBIRLOS NUEVAMENTE ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN SI TARDO UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO NO CREO QUE SEA MUCHO TIEMPO DE 2-5 DIAS EN VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y FAVORITOS, SON LO QUE ME SIGUE MOTIVANDO A ESCRIBIR.

CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, ESTOY EN SOCK POR LA MUERTE DE PHILIP SEYMOUR HOFFMAN, PARA MI EL ERA EL PLUTARCH PERFECTO, YO SE QUE MUCHOS PIENSAN QUE ¿QUÉ PASARA CON LA GRABACION DE SINSAJO?, U OTROS, ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A SOLO PENSAR EN ESO? PREOCUPENSE MEJOR POR COMO LO TOMARAN SUS FAMILIARES Y AMIGOS, CADA QUIEN ES LIBRE DE PENSAR LO QUE QUIERAN, SI LES SOY SINCERA A MI NO ME AFECTA LO QUE OTROS PIENSEN, YO ME PREOCUPE POR LAS DOS COSAS.

ASI QUE D.E.P .III.

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	3. Acepto, seré el Sinsajo

**_Acepto, seré el Sinsajo._**

**Este capítulo** **va dedicado a Isabella Solorzano, AdriLopez, OrionMellark, ellas fueron las únicas que comentaron y me encantaron sus comentarios, porque me decían que les pareció y que les gustaría que agregara a la historia y prometo tratar de agregarlo. Para ya no perder más tiempo nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p>Estoy en la cama de la habitación que comparto con Prim y mi madre, llevo varias horas tratando de dormir, pero la idea de que Peeta está en el capitolio y puedan estar torturándolo en este preciso momento incluida con mi decisión de ser el Sinsajo en mi cabeza, no son de mucha ayuda que digamos para lograr dormir, me levanto, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a mi madre o a Prim ya que las dos son de sueño muy ligero, llego al pequeño peinador que hay a un lado de la puerta y abro el cajón donde tengo guardadas las pocas pertenencias que logre traer conmigo al distrito, mis anillos, la pulsera que me dio mi madre, el collar que me dio Peeta en la arena donde dentro tiene una foto de Prim, mi madre y una foto de el y yo el día de nuestra boda, junto con la perla que me dio unas horas antes de efectuar el plan de Beetee.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

Acabábamos, de regresar de la cornucopia, Finnick pesco suficiente comida para todos nosotros, especialmente ostras, nos pusimos a partirlas hasta que Peeta encontró algo diferente dentro de una de ellas, una perla.

-Mira- levanto la pequeña perla que estaba dentro de la ostra- Ya sabes, si se ejerce la presión suficiente sobre el carbón, se convierte en una perla- le dijo muy serio a Finnick.

-Eso no es verdad- respondió Finnick con aire desdeñoso, pero yo me partí de la risa ya que Effie siempre nos presentó como, trozos de carbón que se convertían en perlas gracias al peso de nuestra existencia; la belleza que surgía del dolor.

Peeta limpio la perla para después dármela.

-Para ti-

Yo la tome y la coloque en la palma de mi mano y examine su suave superficie, claro que la conservaría, para poder tenerlo cerca si algo llegara a pasarme y eso sería lo último que vería.

-Gracias-

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Involuntariamente mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cosa que me ocurre muy seguido últimamente, me llevo la perla a mis labios y me recorre una sensación como si Peeta me estuviera dando un beso en este preciso momento, siento que alguien me está observando, levanto la vista y veo que es Buttercup, mantenemos la mirada fija el uno al otro, él es el que rompe nuestro contacto visual ya que salta de los brazos de Prim para dirigirse debajo de la mía.

-Katniss ¿no puedes dormir?- Dice mi patito mientras apoya su cabeza en su mano.

-No, pero mejor duerme tú ya que si puedes lograrlo- Ella hace caso omiso a lo que le digo y se levanta con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a nuestra madre, se coloca a un la do mío y mira la perla que aprieto en mi mano como si la vida me fuera e ello.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?- no respondo solo bajo mi mirada a mi mano en la cual está la perla- ¿Es Peeta, verdad?-

-sí, una parte sí, pero también es que pasara si acepto ser el Sinsajo-

-¿Sabes? mientras seas el Sinsajo no van a dejar que nada malo te pase-

Nunca había pensado en eso, todos los rebeldes van a evitar que algo malo me pase, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa lo que realmente es Coin, no confió mucho den ella ya que siempre cuando estoy con ella en la misma habitación se muestra fría e indiferente, yo se que ella quería que rescataran a Peeta, ya que una vez la escuche decirlo.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, yo no llegue sola a conclusión, Prim se dio cuenta incluso antes que yo, ya no es la niña pequeña que se asustaba por todo, creo que por todo lo que hemos pasado la ha hecho madurar demasiado rápido, pero yo siempre la veré como mi hermanita pequeña que protegeré aunque me cueste la vida en el intento.

_FLASHBACK_

Estábamos reunidos en la playa cuando de pronto un grito nos interrumpió, ese ruido me desgarro por dentro porque ese grito solo puede ser de una persona.

-¡Prim¡- corrí hasta el centro de la jungla tratando de encontrar el origen de los gritos o mejor dicho el lugar de donde estaban torturando a mi pequeño patito. Llegue al lugar exacto de los gritos pero no encontré nada, voltee a todos lados y visualice en la copa de un árbol un charlajo que reproducía el grito de Prim.

Lo que paso después no lo recuerdo muy bien y no tengo mucho interés en recordarlo, solo sé que fue la hora mas dolorosa de toda mi vida.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El sueño vence a Prim la cual se queda dormida recargada en mi hombro, sonrió porque así parece la niña asustadiza de antes de que pasara todo esto. La tomo entre mis brazos ya que no pesa mucho y la recuesto a un lado de mi madre, Buttercup en sus piernas y yo me recuesto en mi cama pensando en que pediré a cambio de ser el Sinsajo.

Tocan la puerta, llevo levantada como 1 hora, mi madre y Prim ya se habían ido a desayunar cuando me desperté, yo no tengo hambre así que no asistí al comedor para ir a desayunar. Abro la puerta y veo que es Boggs, según tengo entendido él es "la mano derecha" de Coin.

-Soldado Everdeen debe reportarse en la sala de comando en este preciso momento- odio que me den órdenes ya que nunca he sido muy buena acatando órdenes, asiento con la cabeza mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mí y lo sigo.

En la sala de comando están todos reunidos menos Haymitch, imagino que ha de seguir fatal gracias a que no ha probado ni una gota de alcohol en toda nuestra estadía en este distrito.

Me siento en la mesa que está en el centro de la sala y espero a que Coin aparezca lo cual es pronto ya que apenas me acomodo en la silla aparece de una puerta que está justo enfrente donde estoy.

-Veo que si decidió venir por su propia voluntad- dice mientras se sienta enfrente de mí, veo que en su voz hay un tono de amargura.

-Sí, bueno no específicamente con voluntad, sino más bien por deber- respondo con el mismo tono de voz que ella aplico conmigo.

-Entonces supongo que ya sabe que es lo que quiero saber- veo que se forma una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, ya tome una decisión, Seré el Sinsajo-

-Eso es estupendo, así podremos comenzar con la propaganda rebelde lo más pronto posible- dice parándose de su silla.

-Pero tengo ciertas condiciones- veo como su rostro se ensombrece, lo cual me causa alegría.

-¿Cuáles condiciones?- dice apoyándose con los codos en la mesa y colocando su barbilla sobre sus manos.

Saco una bola de papel donde hice una lista de las condiciones que pensé anoche y esta mañana.

-Quiero que mi hermana pueda conservar a su gato-

-No aceptaremos a mascotas inútiles en el distrito-

-El puede salir y alimentarse solo, incluso traer presas para la comida-

-Bueno, podrá quedarse, a ustedes las cambiaremos de habitación a una que tenga una ventana para que pueda entrar y salir en un horario de 7:00 am a 6:00 pm, si llega después dormirá afuera- eso es mejor que nada, pienso.

-Quiero que Gale me apoye en lo que sea que tenga que hacer como Sinsajo- no dice nada así que decido seguir –también salir a cazar con el de vez en cuando-

-Saldrán 3 horas cada 2 días y lo que cacen, lo entregaran en la cocina- eso es más de lo que esperaba, creo que las cosas están mejorando.

-Se les concederá la inmunidad a todos los capturados por el capitolio, Peeta, Johanna, Annie y Enobaria- Veo como Finnick, se ve muy devastado pero se alegra de esto ya que no quiere que le hagan nada malo a Annie.

-se les juzgara como a todos los involucrados con el capitolio- dice como si fuera algo obvio.

-¡CLARO QUE NO, SE LES CONCEDERA LA INMUNIDAD, ELLOS NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE QUE LOS HAYAN ABANDONADO EN LA ARENA Y ESTEN SIENDO TORTURADOS Y MANIPULADOS POR EL CAPITOLIO¡- grito levantándome y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

-¡PERO SÍ SON RESPONSABLES DE SUS PALABRAS Y ACCIONES¡- Grita repitiendo la misma acción que hice yo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO LO SON¡- Me acerco mas a su rostro- y si no se les concede la inmunidad no seré el Sinsajo- digo en un susurro.

-Entonces se les concederá la inmunidad, ¿alguna otra condición?- dice sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

-Sí, esto será anunciado hoy mismo frente a todo el distrito para que sean testigos y no pueda romper el trato- digo mientras me alejo un poco de la silla para poder salir.

-Por supuesto, será anunciado en la hora de reflexión- sonrió satisfecha y doy media vuelta para salir, cuando estoy a medio camino recuerdo una última condición.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, YO MATO A SNOW- en su rostro se forma una sonrisa y dice.

-Cuando llegue el momento decidiremos quien lo hará-

Estamos reunido todo el distrito en una especie de sala de conferencias, estoy a punto de subir a la tarima cuando siento que alguien me toma de la muñeca, volteo y veo que es Finnick.

-Katniss, gracias por hacer que le concedieran la inmunidad a Annie, no sabes los mucho que te agradezco por que hayas pedido eso- dice mientras me da un abrazo.

-No hay de que, no me gusta que otros sufran a causa de mis acciones y hacer que le otorgaran la inmunidad es lo menos que podía hacer-

Subo a la tarima y me coloco detrás a la derecha de la presidenta Coin.

-Los reuní para comunicarles que Katniss Everdeen ha aceptado ser el Sinsajo, el cual representa la rebelión que se esta presentando en todos los distritos de Panem, ella puso unas condiciones las cueles son confidenciales, excepto una la cual se espera que sean testigos para después de la rebelión, la cual es que se les otorgara a todos los vencedores capturados por el capitolio una inmunidad contra cualquier acusación que se les haga, a cambio Katniss se dedicara en cuerpo y alma a ser el Sinsajo- eso quiere decir que si no cumplo como en Sinsajo estaremos todos muertos, Yo nunca dije eso así que decido confirmar a todos que eso es mentira.

-¡YO NUNCA DIJE QUE ME DEDICARIA EN CUERPO Y ALMA A SER EL SINSAJO, ESO LO INVENTO LA PRESIDENTA COIN, YO SERE EL SINSAJO HASTA EL PUNTO DONDE NO PUEDA SOPORTARLO MAS, ESPERO PODER SOPORTARLO TODO LO QUE DURE LA REBELIÓN¡-

-Déjenla debe estar delirando, ya saben esta "mentalmente desorientada", lo que dije fue lo que ella prometió hacer como el Sinsajo- estoy a punto de lanzarme sobre ella cuando siento que me inyectan algo en el brazo.

Después todo se vuelve oscuro. 

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, HOY PUDE ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN YA QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR O TUVO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS QUE DIGAMOS, COMENTEN QUE LES GUSTO O NO, PARA ASI PODER ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS A SU GUSTO.<strong>

**ME SIGEN EN TWITTER? Lucia_Everdeen, SI QUIEREN FOLLOW BACK, MENDENME UN MENSAJE.**

**BESOS ATTE: LUCIA EVERDEEN.**


	4. Grabaciones y entrevistas

Grabaciones y entrevistas.

Despierto en el hospital, trato de recordar que paso ayer o que hice para terminar aquí, trato pero todo me da vueltas hasta que por fin, lo recuerdo. Maldita Coin cada vez la odio más pero sé que no puedo hacerle nada porque después me acusaran de traición pero uno de estos días va a colmar mi paciencia y va a conocer a la verdadera Katniss Everdeen.

Hoy tengo que volver al distrito 12 donde van a tomar varias escenas para no sé qué motivo en especial pero yo solo tengo que ir para que me tomen varias recorriendo el distrito.

La grabaciones en el distrito están siendo grabadas a la perfección según he escuchado, han sido varias de las ruinas del distrito, y varias mías frente a las ruinas de plaza y otras frente a las ruinas de lo que antes era la panadería de la familia de Peeta.

Ahora estamos sentados almorzando en el bosque para después retirarnos al distrito, me siento junto a Pólux, el cual es un avox pero fue rescatado del capitolio y ahora es uno de los que maneja las cámaras, de pronto siento que me tocan el hombro y veo que es el y me señala algo que escribió en el piso "¿cantas?".

Me pongo de pie, vuelvo a los árboles y apoyo la mano en el rugoso tronco del arce en el que están los pájaros. No he cantado El árbol del ahorcado en voz alta desde hace diez años porque está prohibido, pero recuerdo todas las palabras. Empiezo en voz baja, dulce, como hacía mi padre.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol en el que colgaron

a un hombre por matar a tres?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Los Sinsajos empiezan a cambiar sus canciones al darse cuenta de mi nuevo ofrecimiento.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol donde el hombre muerto

pidió a su amor huir con él?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Ya he captado la atención de los pájaros. Sólo tardarán otra estrofa en entender la melodía, ya que es sencilla y se repite cuatro veces sin mucha variación.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol donde te pedí huir

y en libertad juntos correr?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Los árboles callan, sólo se oye el susurro de las hojas con la brisa, pero nada de pájaros, ni sinsajos ni otros. Peeta tiene razón: guardan silencio cuando canto, igual que hacían con mi padre.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol con un collar de cuerda

para conmigo pender?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Los pájaros esperan a que siga, pero ya está, última estrofa. Escucho que gritan corte, ya no me importa que me escuchen cantar ya que lo he hecho frente a toda Panem.

Tocan la puerta la cual es abierta después por Plutarch el cual es seguido por Cressida y mi equipo de preparación, lo cual me alegra demasiado porque ya los daba por muertos, yo sé que eso es perder la esperanza pero sinceramente ya no me queda mucho en que creer.

-¡KATNISS¡- chillan los tres mientras se me avientan para darme un abrazo el cual yo les correspondo de la misma manera.

-Hola a mi también me alegra verlos- digo mientras deshago el abrazo.

-Bueno lamento interrumpir este momento, pero recuerden que tienen que preparar a Katniss para que esté lista en menos de una hora- dice Cressida a la cual yo veo con cara dudosa ya que no sé qué tiene pensado hacer pero imagino que tiene que ser algo relacionado con el Sinsajo.

-Ten esto es algo que te dejo Cinna- dice Plutarch mientras me tiende una especie de libreta, la tomo y la abro, veo que son varios bosquejos, de una especie de armadura pero no entiendo lo que significa hasta que llego a la penúltima página.

Ahí estoy yo con esa misma armadura puesta, con un arco en mano y el capitolio en cenizas en la parte de atrás. Doy vuelta a la página y veo un dibujo de mi broche de Sinsajo y abajo viene escrito.

"_Recuerda chica en llamas, sigo apostando por ti"_

_Cinna._

Siento como lagrimas silenciosas caen por mis lágrimas, en este momento no me importa que me vean llorar ya que no vale la pena llorar y tratar de esconderme porque con eso no logro parecer más fuerte sino por el contrario me veo más débil.

-¿Cómo sabía que iba a aceptar?-

-No lo sabía, pero esperaba que aceptaras así que dejó el traje ya echo para que solo llegaras y aceptaras para poder comenzar con la rebelión- dice Plutarch.

-Ahora déjenme preguntar ¿Para qué es lo que me tienen que preparar?-

-Para comenzar a grabar las Propos, de ti alentando a los distritos para que todos se rebelen contra el capitolio, así que te espero en la sala de comando en 1 hora- y salen él y Cressida de la habitación dejándome sola con mi equipo.

-Bueno hay que comenzar- dice Flavius.

Nadie dice nada en lo que eme están preparando cosa que se me hace extraña ya que ellos nunca fueron de los que guardan silencio, algo malo les han de haber hecho y siento una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho ya que si en realidad les hicieron algo seria solo por haberme conocido.

Llego a la sala de comando la cual está condicionada como una especie de estudio de grabación ambientado en un lugar que acababa de ser bombardeado, así debe de haber estado el distrito 12 después del bombardeo, decido mejor no pensar en eso y me acerco a donde están Plutarch y Cressida, para que me digan que voy a hacer.

-¡oh¡, ya llegaste y debo decir que tu equipo hizo muy buen trabajo con tu presentación- dice Plutarch, y es cierto ya que me maquillaron poco e hicieron parecer que acababa de estar en combate.

-Katniss, necesito que te coloques aquí, ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Beetee con el arco para Katniss?- dice Cressida dando órdenes a cualquiera que se le atraviese en su camino.

Me coloco en el centro de la ambientación, y veo como se acerca Beetee en una silla de ruedas, imagino que no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo o algo por el estilo.

-Ten aquí está tu arco- dice tendiéndome una caja larga, la cual abro y dentro esta un arco sencillo como el que tenía en casa el cual ahora está guardado en el centro de armería.

-Gracias es precioso- y en ese momento el arco hace una especie de zumbido, me quedo viendo asombrada e imagino que puse una mueca ridícula porque escucho como Beetee suelta una carcajada.

-jajaja, Katniss el arco está diseñado para activarse y desactivarse con tu voz-

-¡oh¡, ya entiendo-

-veo que ya tienes tu arco Katniss así que vamos a comenzar con la grabación-

—¡Pueblo de Panem, luchamos, nos atrevemos, terminamos nuestra hambre de justicia!-

-¡CORTEN¡- escucho que grita Cressida.

Esta es ya la octava vez que lo digo y ninguna ha sido convincente, estoy a punto de darme por vencida cuando escucho una voz demasiado familiar.

—Y así, amigos míos, es cómo muera una revolución- Haymitch, estoy en shock, la ultima vez que hable con el fue cuando clave mis uñas en su rostro y paso el accidente.

Estoy a punto de gritarle cuando las pantallas del centro se encienden, El Capitolio está presentando un segmento especial y algo al respecto me parece familiar. Sí, es Caesar Flickerman. Y puedo suponer quién será el invitado. La transformación física de Peeta me da una sacudida. El saludable chico de ojos claros que vi hace unos pocos días ha perdido al menos quince libras y ha desarrollado un nervioso temblor en sus manos. Ellos aún lo tienen arreglado, pero debajo de la pintura que no cubre las bolsas bajo sus ojos, y la fina ropa que no disimula el dolor que siente cuando se mueve, es una persona gravemente dañada.

Mi mente se tambalea, tratando de encontrarle sentido a esto. ¡Acabo de verlo! Cuatro, no, cinco días, creo que fue hace cinco días. ¿Cómo se ha deteriorado tan rápidamente? ¿Qué podrían haberle hecho en tan corto tiempo? Entonces, me golpea. Repito en mi mente tanto como puedo su primera entrevista con Caesar, buscando algo que la coloque en el momento actual. No hay nada. Ellos pudieron haber grabado esa entrevista uno dos días después de que yo hice volar la arena, entonces hicieron lo que ellos quisieron hacerle desde entonces.

—Oh,‖Peeta…‖—susurro.

Caesar y Peeta tienen un par de vacíos intercambios antes de que Caesar le pregunte sobre los rumores de que estoy grabando propos para los distritos.

—Están usándola, obviamente —dice Peeta—. Para avivar a los rebeldes. Dudo que ella realmente sepa siquiera qué está sucediendo en la guerra. Lo que está en juego.-

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirle? —pregunta Caesar.

—Lo hay —dice Peeta. Mira directamente hacia la cámara, justo a mis ojos—. No seas tonta, Katniss. Piensa por ti misma. Te han convertido en un arma que podría contribuir en la destrucción de la humanidad. Si has adquirido alguna influencia real, úsala para ponerle freno a esto. Úsala para detener la guerra antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pregúntate a ti misma, ¿realmente confías en las personas con las que estás trabajando? ¿Realmente sabes lo que está sucediendo?‖Y‖ si ‖no ‖es así…‖averígualo.-

La pantalla se pone negra. El sello de Panem. El show ha terminado. Pero no es cierto porque de pronto aparece de nuevo El sello del Capitolio, subrayado por el himno. Entonces, me quedo mirando a los ojos de serpiente del Presidente Snow mientras él saluda a la nación. Parece atrincherado detrás de su podio, pero la rosa blanca en la solapa está a la vista. La cámara se aleja para incluir a Peeta, a un lado frente a un mapa proyectado de Panem. Está sentado en una silla elevada, con sus zapatos apoyados en un peldaño de metal. El pie de su pierna ortopédica golpea a un ritmo irregularmente extraño. Gotas de sudor corren a través de la capa de maquillaje sobre el labio superior y la frente. Pero es la mirada de sus ojos, enfado aún fuera de foco, lo que más me asusta.

—Está peor —susurro, eso quiere decir que la otra grabación ya tenía tiempo y la de ahora está siendo transmitida en directo.

Peeta comienza a hablar en un tono de frustración acerca de la necesidad del alto al fuego. Destaca el daño causado a la infraestructura clave en varios distritos, y mientras habla, partes del mapa brillan, mostrando imágenes de la destrucción. Una presa rota en el 7. Un tren descarrilando con una piscina de residuos tóxicos derramándose sobre los depósitos de los coches. Un granero derrumbado después de un incendio. Todos estos atribuidos a la acción de los rebeldes.

Luego Snow toma la palabra diciendo que claramente los rebeldes están intentando trastocar la difusión de información que ellos encuentran incriminatorias, pero que tanto la verdad como la justicia reinarán. Él le pregunta a Peeta ,si tiene alguna despedida para Katniss Everdeen.

Al mencionar mi nombre, la cara de Peeta se contorsiona por el esfuerzo, cosa que me parece extraña.

—Katniss... ¿cómo crees que terminará esto? ¿Qué quedará?- Él inhala fuertemente, como si luchara por el aire; sus ojos parecen locos— Nadie está a salvo. Ni en el Capitolio. Ni en los distritos. —

—Apaguen la cámara —ordena Snow—. ¡Finalicen esto! —Beetee lleva todo al caos por el parpadeo de una foto mía de pie en el distrito, imágenes que nunca supe que me habían tomado, imagino que fue cuando fui por mis cosas, a intervalos de tres segundos. Pero entre las imágenes, estamos al tanto de la acción que se vive realmente en el set. Peeta intenta seguir hablando. La cámara es derribada para registrar el suelo de baldosas blancas. La pelea de botas. El impacto del golpe que es inseparable del grito de dolor de Peeta.

Y su sangre mientras se esparce por las baldosas. Al final todo es cortado con la aparición del sello del capitolio.

Estoy en shock, no puedo dejar de pensar en los gritos de dolor de Peeta, seguido de su apariencia. No he movido un solo musculo hasta que escucho que chasparrean bajo ligeramente la vista para quedar a la altura de todos los presentes en la sala, tengo unas insoportables ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando siento que me toman de los brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería, si no van a querer inyectarte morfina y quedaras inconsciente todo lo que resta del día entendido- es Haymitch el que me tomo por los brazos, es cierto lo que dice Peeta los dos tenemos el carácter y no necesitamos decir que es lo que pensamos para decirlo. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza- ¡OK YA VIERON LO QUE SONW LE ESTA HACIENDO AL CHICO, ASI QUE ENTRE MAS RAPIDO SE GRABEN ESTAS MALDITAS PROPOS MEJOR PARA EL SINSAJO, EL CHICO, LOS REBELDES Y TODA PANEM¡- Todos salen de su estado de shock, y corren a tomar sus puestos, me coloco en el lugar que ya me había dicho Cressida.

-En 3…2…1- Cressida hace una seña para indicar que están grabando.

Tomo aire para dejar escapar las palabras que estado conteniendo todo este tiempo.

-Pueblo de Panem, soy yo Katniss Everdeen, mejor conocida por ustedes como el Sinsajo, les hablo para comunicarles que hay que rebelarnos contra el capitolio, y con el capitolio me refiero al gobierno y con eso al Presidente Snow, todos estamos en la misma situación, todos hemos perdido algo por su culpa, hogar, comida, trabajo, amigos y Familia- esa última palabra la digo con la voz cortada en forma de susurro- yo sé que tienen miedo de las consecuencias, pero piensen en esto somos mayoría, 12 distritos que queremos acabar con este gobierno de mierda y que mejor manera de logarlo que una rebelión. Así que presidente Snow si quiere acabar con todos los distritos como lo hizo con los distritos 13, 12 y 8 ¡HAGALO¡, pero antes quiero decirle algo. ¡SI NOSOTROS ARDEMOS, TU ARDERAS CON NOSOTROS¡- Grito al final levantando mi arco sobre mi cabeza.

Un silencio sepulcral reina por la sala, imagino que es porque hice algo mal y hay que volver a grabar. De pronto escucho unos aplausos.

-¡EXCELENTE, ERSA ES LA KATNISS QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS¡- Gritan Haymitch y Finnick al mismo tiempo que aplauden, los cuales son seguidos por los demás.

-Gracias y ¿Cuándo va a ser transmitido?- Plutarch está a punto de contestarme pero es interrumpido.

-mañana por la mañana, ¿algún inconveniente soldado Everdeen?- y hay esta la presidenta Coin, ya se había tardado en aparecer y yo que creía que este día no podía empeorar.

-No al contrario- sonrió ya que este es el momento justo, para decirle lo que he estado rondando por mi cabeza desde la aparición de Peeta en las pantallas. – esto servirá de distracción, para poder rescatar a Peeta y a los otros vencedores secuestrados en el capitolio- veo como su expresión se endurece.

-Soldado Everdeen, ¿está pensado en los riesgos que tiene eso?-

-sí, pero hay más si no los rescatamos- me reta con la mirada, tratando de intimidarme pero no lo va a lograr.

-Esa es muy buena idea y así podríamos saber más de los planes del capitolio- dice Plutarch, Coin medita unos segundos y después responde.

-Está bien- dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio- usted y los soldados, Hawthorne, Oddair y Abernathy, serán acompañados por un pelotón elegido por mí, mañana a las 5 de la mañana al capitolio para que lleguen cuando sea transmitida la propo lo cual será a las 6:30m, puede retirarse y le recomiendo que descanse, mañana será un día agitado-

Salgo corriendo como niña pequeña a mi habitación, me cambio y me acuesto, esperando dormir bien para mañana por fin ver a Peeta.

* * *

><p>HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y POR PATICION DE VAROS DE USTEDES EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL RESCATE DE PEETA ¿QUE OPINAN QUE PASARA?, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.<p>

BESOS ATTE: LUCIA EVERDEEN


	5. Rescate del capitolio

Rescate del capitolio.

Despierto por el insistente golpeteo contra la puerta de la habitación, me coloco un almohada sobre la cabeza tratando de que el sonido desaparezca, pero al contrario sigue más fuerte e insistente, me levanto de la cama ya que esa es la única forma de que dejen de golpearla.

-¿Quién eres? ¿y quién te crees para estar golpeando mi puerta de esa manera?- Finnick me mira fingiendo estar indignado, pero después una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-¿Lista?- lo miro confundida, pero después recuerdo que hoy vamos a ir a rescatar a Annie, Peeta y los otros vencedores capturados por el capitolio.

Lo tomo del brazo y comienzo a tirar del mismo para después estar corriendo como dos niños pequeños a los cuales están a punto de darles un regalo. Llegamos a una especie de pista de aterrizaje subterránea, aquí están Haymitch, Gale, el cual mira nuestras manos que siguen tomadas, (no sé porque ninguno de los dos hemos soltado la mano del otro), y frunce el ceño, junto a él esta Boggs, otras cinco personas a las cuales no reconozco y la presidenta Coin.

-Soldado Everdeen, este es su pelotón y debo decirle algo, estos son de mis mejores soldados y si llega a pasarles algo a ellos o algunos de ustedes, usted será la responsable ya que la idea de ir a rescatar a los vencedores capturados por el capitolio fue suya- me dedica una pequeña sonrisa de lado, creo que espera que algo nos pase a alguno o a todos de nosotros y al final yo termine devastada por la culpa o algo parecido.

-Claro, tratare de que nada le pase a alguno de nosotros- veo que su sonrisa se borra, supongo que esperaba que yo negara todo y así cancelar la operación de rescate pero no será así, no mientras siga con vida y la poca cordura que me queda- ¿Cuánto falta para partir?-

-ya es hora de irse para que cuando este como a 15 Km del capitolio se transmita la propo, se espera que regresen al atardecer o a más tardar mañana por la mañana, si no es así ya veremos que vamos a hacer, pero por eso no se preocupe- toma una especie de pantalla portátil (creo que se llaman tabletas), pulsa unos cuentos botone y después llega un aerodeslizador justo enfrente de nosotros.

Nos subimos, antes de que despegue el aerodeslizador todos tomamos un lugar, nadie dice nada, supongo que a todos les causa el mismo sentimiento que a mí, miedo, por volver al lugar de origen de nuestras pesadillas (me refiero a Finnick y Haymitch), sed de venganza, por todo lo que nos han causado Snow y el capitolio, ansias, por saber que esta ocurriendo en ese lugar y finalmente nervios, por saber si vamos a volver todos, algunos cuantos o ninguno de nosotros, para dejar de pensar en eso me quedo viendo por la ventana.

POV PEETA.

Otra vez estoy encerrado en mi habitación-celda, después de la entrevista de ayer, donde trate de advertir a Katniss de lo que está planeado el capitolio, fui golpeado hasta casi perder la conciencia y me trajeron a rastras hasta aquí.

Desde entonces estoy aquí encerrado, ni siquiera me han traído de comer pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa es que le está pasando a Katniss, mi amada, mi amor platónico, mi esposa.

Katniss, trato de recordar nuestros últimos momentos juntos pero no lo logro, de hecho ni siquiera logro recordar cómo es ella físicamente, solo sé que es castaña y tiene los ojos grises más hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida. Cada vez que trato de recordar pasa todo lo contrario, me olvido cada vez más de ella, me siento en la punta de la cama coloco mi cabeza entre mis manos apretándola mientras trato de acordarme de ella, pero es en vano. Después entran un par de doctores los cuales vienen cada 2 días a "visitarme", gracias a ellos he estado perdiendo los recuerdos de Katniss, cuando me sacaron de la arena me quitaron todas mis pertenencias, las cuales no tenían mucha importancia, solo una cosa, mi anillo de matrimonio, ese era la única pertenecía que tenía la cual me recordaba a Katniss.

Me inyectan una especie de líquido entre amarillo y verde, esto es lo que hace que pierda la memoria, al principio me resistía, lo cual servía para que llegaran un par de agentes de la paz y me golpearan hasta perder la conciencia, ahora ya no me resisto porque cada vez los golpes eran más fuertes y el líquido era más, así que prefiero que me sigan inyectando esto y tardar más en perder los recuerdos de mi querida esposa. Siempre después que me inyectan quedo como atontado, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber lo que sucede a mi alrededor, para después de 2 horas caer inconsciente y recordar menos de ella.

De pronto se enciende el televisor de la habitación y ahí esta ella en un lugar afectado por la guerra, al parecer es el distrito 8 pero hay que ver detenidamente para darse cuenta que ella en realidad no está ahí sino más bien su imagen fue insertada a la grabación.

"_-Pueblo de Panem, soy yo Katniss Everdeen, mejor conocida por ustedes como el Sinsajo, les hablo para comunicarles que hay que rebelarnos contra el capitolio, y con el capitolio me refiero al gobierno y con eso al Presidente Snow, todos estamos en la misma situación, todos hemos perdido algo por su culpa, hogar, comida, trabajo, amigos y Familia- _esa última palabra la dice con la voz cortada en forma de susurro_- yo sé que tienen miedo de las consecuencias, pero piensen en esto somos mayoría, 12 distritos que queremos acabar con este gobierno de mierda y que mejor manera de logarlo que una rebelión. Así que presidente Snow si quiere acabar con todos los distritos como lo hizo con los distritos 13, 12 y 8 ¡HAGALO¡, pero antes quiero decirle algo.- _de pronto la pantalla se vuelve negra y aparece en letras blancas y en mayúsculas, con su grito en el fondo-_ ¡SI NOSOTROS ARDEMOS, TU ARDERAS CON NOSOTROS¡- _al final sale ella levantando su arco sobre la cabeza.

De pronto se escucha una especie de alarma y la puerta se abre golpe y detrás de la misma esta un agente de la paz.

-¡VIENEN A RESCATARLOS, INYÉCTENLE EL DOBLE DE LA SUSTANCIA Y SALGAN PROTEGER EL CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO¡- Los doctores, solo asienten con la cabeza y me hacen lo que acaba de decir el hombre hace unos segundos, salen por la puerta y es lo único que veo antes de caer inconsciente sobre la cama.

FIN DEL POV PEETA.

Aterrizamos a unos kilómetros del capitolio para pasar desapercibidos, el trayecto desde aquí hasta el centro de entrenamiento, según nos informaron ahí es donde los tienen secuestrados, por suerte no es demasiado largo.

Llegamos y somos emboscados por un grupo de agentes de la paz, por suerte nadie sale herido, nos adentramos al centro de entrenamiento, nos encontramos con otros 2 agentes de la paz los cuales detengo disparándoles una flecha en cada pierna respectivamente, voy atrás del grupo pro si no llegasen a atacar por la espalda, Gale y Haymitch en frente, Finnick y Boggs de cada lado y los otros del equipo en medio por si acaso.

-¡NO ME HAGA NADA POR FAVOR, AYUDA¡- es un grito de mujer, al parecer nadie ha escuchado, así que discretamente doy vuelta por el pasillo de donde provienen los gritos, apenas doy vuelta y salgo corriendo, no me encuentro a ningún agente de la paz en el camino, llego a la habitación , apenas abro la puerta y lo que veo hace que me hierva la sangre.

Annie y Johanna están desnudas y hay 2 agentes que están tratando de abusar de ellas, el agente que está encima de Johanna le da un golpe en la sien, lo cual la deja inconsciente, aprovecho que esta distraído para devolverle el golpe con la punta del arco, el también cae inconsciente, el otro agente no se da cuenta, tomó a Johanna y la coloco a un lado de la pared.

-¡NO YA DEJAME¡- volteo y veo que el hombre ya está a punto de entrar en Annie.

-¡SUELTALA¡- Le apunto con mi arco, el hombre voltea y empuja a Annie, ella corre a colocarse junto a Johanna.

-Annie cúbranse por favor- por suerte enseguida de ellas hay unas sábanas, las cuales utilizan para cubrirse.

El hombre se aproxima a mí, aprovecha que estoy distraída y me arrebata el arco de la mano.

-Siempre quise hacerte esto, Sinsajo-me empuja contra la pared y presiona sus labios contra los míos, coloca sus rodillas contra las mías y me toma las muñecas con sus manos, me remuevo y logro que me suelte –Te arrepentirás de esto Puta- él me tira contra el piso y me da en la sien con la culata de su pistola.

POV FINNICK.

Encontramos a Peeta esta inconsciente en su habitación entre Haymitch y Boggs lo cargan para poder sacarlo de aquí, se me hace raro no haber escuchado a Katniss en todo este rato, la busco con la mirada y no la encuentro.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Katniss?- todos la buscan por la habitación y el pasillo, no la encontramos por ninguna parte.

-Mierda- masculla Gale –Hay que ir a buscarla- dice tomando su arco y su pistola.

-Mas le vale que no haya hecho una estupidez, Gale, Finnick, búsquenla mientras nosotros llevamos al chico al aerodeslizador, si la encuentran, busquen a los otros nos vemos en 30 minutos- dice Haymitch mientras carga y saca a Peeta de la habitación.

-Yo voy por acá y tu por allá- Gale solo asiente mientras sale corriendo a la dirección que le dije.

Voy como loco buscando a Katniss hasta que escucho un grito que nunca podría confundir.

-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR¡- Annie.

FIN POV FINNICK.

POV JOHANNA.

Despierto gracias al grito de Annie, la abrazo y trato de consolarla, me duele mucho la cabeza, levanto la vista y veo como aquel hombre abusa de ella, estoy a punto de tirarme sobre el cuando de repente la puerta es derribada.

Finnick.

FIN POV JOHANNA.

Estoy tirada en el frio piso, siento como me están quitando mis ropas, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, siento como acaricia bruscamente mis pechos, me acarician mis muslos y por último, siento como me penetran.

Una fría lagrima escurre por mi mejilla.

* * *

><p>HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO MÁS PEDIDO POR USTEDES, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRDO, NO CREAN QUE VA A TERMINAR ASI, ES EN DOS PASRTES, NO SE QUE DIA EXACTAMENTE SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION, ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO.<p>

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.


	6. Dolor (rescate del capitolio II)

Dolor (rescate del capitolio II)

POV FINNICK.

Derribo la puerta y lo primero que veo a Johanna y Annie acurrucadas contra la pared, trato de aproximarme a ellas cuando Johanna me grita.

-¡IDIOTA, NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS BIEN VE Y AYUDA A LA DESEREBRADA¡- señala hacia enfrente. Volteo hacia donde me indica y no puedo creer lo que veo.

Un agente de la paz abusa de Katniss, al principio parece como aturdida pero después comienza a forcejear contra el hombre.

-¡YA TE LO HABIA ADVERTIDO, PUTA¡- Está a punto de golpearla, cuando saco la pistola que traía en el cinturón y le disparo en la mano.

-¿pero que rayos…- no lo dejo terminar la oración porque le doy un tiro en la cabeza.

Annie deja escapar un chillido, imagino que es por lo que acabo de hacer, sé que debería de remorderme la conciencia pero al contrario me siento satisfecho porque ese hijo de puta este muerto. Ver a Katniss, Johanna y mi querida Annie en estas condiciones hace que me hierva la sangre, es lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer, me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo a salvarlas, bueno no mucho porque a la única que no pude evitar que le sucediera eso es a Katniss.

FIN POV FINNICK.

Siento como este hombre entra en mí, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, la única persona con la que había estado y siempre estaría es Peeta, y hoy el día en el que venía a salvarlo, termino aquí siendo abusada por un agente de la paz, de pronto una inmensa rabia se apodera de mí y salgo de mi letargo, comienzo a forcejear con el hombre cuando de pronto grita.

-¡YA TE LO HABIA ADVERTIDO, PUTA¡- yo solo cierro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego, estoy a punto de abrir los ojos cuando se escucha un disparo.

-¿Pero qué rayos…- se escucha otro seguido de un golpe seco y un chillido de Annie.

Abro los ojos y veo a Johanna, Annie y Finnick, estos dos últimos abrazados. Johanna se me acerca y me cubre con una sábana, me siento y un dolor insoportable me invade "allá abajo", y hago una mueca de dolor.

-creo que será mejor que esperemos a que vengan- dice Finnick, cosa que agradezco y odio al mismo tiempo, ya que ultimo que quiero en estos momentos es caminar pero también quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Me siento incomoda, por estar cubierta solo por una sabana pero mi traje esta desgarrado y lleno de sangre, sumándole que no tengo suficientes fuerzas para ponérmelo sin ayuda y no quiero que nadie me toque en este momento.

De pronto la puerta es abierta de golpe, un sentimiento de alivio recorre por mi cuerpo al ver quiénes están detrás dela puerta. Gale, Haymitch, Boggs y el resto de mi pelotón.

-¡¿PERO QUE OCURRIO AQUÍ?¡- Pregunta Haymitch, yo solo agacho la cabeza y por suerte nadie más vuelve a preguntar que paso.

-Vámonos de aquí, porque me quiero Largar lo más pronto de este horrible lugar- dice Johanna que cubierta por una simple sabana, pasa frente a mí para salir como si nada hubiera pasado. Annie y Finnick la siguen, estos no se han separado por un solo momento.

Gale me ayuda a levantarme, me mira a los ojos esperando que le dé la respuesta sobre lo que acaba de preguntar Haymitch, yo evito su mirada porque no quiero hablar de ello y no quiero que nadie más se entere de lo que me acaba de suceder, sé que no se quedara conforme, pero de mi boca nunca va a salir ninguna palabra del tema.

Estoy sentada en el aerodeslizador, viendo el paisaje por la ventana, me retire de todos los demás y ahora estoy sola, justo como siempre que algo malo pasa, pienso en todo lo que he pasado y una lagrima recorre por mi mejilla, la cual limpio instantáneamente porque no quiero que nadie me vea llorar, después de todo lo que me han quitado lo único que tengo para mí es mi tristeza y sufrimiento, siento como me toman el hombro y le dan un ligero apretón.

-Preciosa, ¿quieres saber cuál es el estado del chico? O ¿quieres que te lo diga después?- siento como me da un ligero apretón en el hombro, eso quiere decir que algo no está bien del todo con Peeta.

Peeta, después de todo lo que acaba de pasar, no he pensado en él, no sé cuál es su estado, el cual no creo que sea el más bueno de toda Panem, aunque mejor que el mío si es. Recuerdo las palabras que nos dijimos la noche en la que hicimos el tueste.

_FLASBACK_

Peeta acababa de poner el pan sobre la chimenea, miramos como se tostaba gracias a las llamas, mientras teníamos nuestras manos unidas.

Cuando estuvo listo, Peeta lo saco de la chimenea, esperamos a que se enfriara y yo lo corte por la mitad, cada uno tomamos un pequeño trozo y comenzamos a decir nuestros votos, Peeta fue el primero.

-Katniss, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento, me enamore de ti desde aquel día que cantaste en la clase de música y a partir de ahí siempre estuve, estoy y estaré enamorado de ti, te juro que no dejare que nada malo te pase y también juro que estaré contigo hasta el fin de nuestras vidas en las buenas y en las malas, yo sé que desde que ingresamos a los juegos han sido más de las segundas- me dirigió una media sonrisa, mientras acariciaba mi anillo de compromiso, yo solo estaba impresionada por sus palabras- pero no dejo de agradecer haber salido cosechado, porque si no nunca me habría armado de valor para poder dirigirte la palabra y míranos ahora, estamos aquí comprometidos y haciendo la ceremonia del tueste, cosa con la que soñé desde el día que te conocí, ¡TE AMO KATNISS EVERDEEN¡- PDijo mientras me daba un beso rápido en los labios.

Esas palabras me hicieron derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no me preocupe por limpiármelas, Peeta es el único que me había visto llorar, ya que ni mi madre y Prim me habían visto llorar algún vez. Me arme de valor y por primera vez dije mis sentimientos frente a una persona.

-Peeta, tu sabes que no me gusta expresar mis sentimientos, así que tu serás a la primera persona que se los expresare, yo nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mi hasta que lo declaraste frente a toda Panem, nunca creí que le llegaría a gustar a alguien y menos a ti que fuiste el que me dio esperanza cuando más la necesitaba gracias al pan que me arrojaste aquel día, no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo y mi familia de no haber sido por ese gesto tuyo, así que siempre te estaré agradecida por ello e igual que tu prometo estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas y que nada malo te pase, ¡TE AMO PEETA MELLARK¡- el me dio otro beso y procedimos a tomar un trozo de pan y colocarlo en la boca del otro con las manos entrelazadas.

A partir de entonces estamos OFFICIALMENTE casados.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cada que recuerdo ese momento, una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro, por una vez en mi vida he sido feliz de verdad.

Hemos tratado de cumplir nuestras promesas, hemos sufrido más de lo que esperábamos y no creo que esto sea el final de nuestro sufrimiento sino más bien es el principio, de muchos más que están por venir.

Estamos a punto de llegar al distrito trece, después de todo el viaje por fin decido ir a ver como esta Peeta y decirle cuanto lo siento por lo que le han causado por mi culpa.

Estoy a punto de llegar a la habitación donde lo tienen, cuando un grupo de médicos del distrito trece, me toman de un brazo, ya que con el otro sigo sosteniendo la sabana porque no había ropa en el aerodeslizador, trato de forcejear, hasta que uno de ellos me alza en brazos y me saca del aerodeslizador, en el camino alcanzo a divisar a Coin, la cual me mira con cara de satisfacción y desilusión, imagino que ella quería que me mataran pero supongo que se conforma con verme de esta manera.

Me llevan a una habitación blanca, imagino que es una del hospital, revisan si no me paso nada malo, tardan unos quince minutos hasta que uno de ellos me dice.

-Señorita Everdeen, al parecer no pudieron entrar a usted por completo, así que no hay riesgo de que haya efectos secundarios, por lo tanto no tendrá que tomar nada y hoy podrá dormir en la habitación de su madre y su hermana- el hombre tiene una expresión neutra cosa que me alegra ya que no me gusta que las personas se compadezcan conmigo.

Salen de la habitación y me dejan sola, en una pequeña mesa hay un conjunto de ropa gris típica del distrito 13, me visto, me levanto y trato de salir cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y aparecen mi madre y Prim, ambas tienen una mueca de preocupación, me abrazan y ninguna de las tres decimos nada durante el abrazo el cual dura unos minutos.

-Katniss ya nos dijeron que te sucedió, me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿Qué acaso no viste las intenciones de esos hombres?, no sé qué te hubiera pasado si Finnick no llegara a tiempo- me dice mi madre con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

-Mamá, ya sabemos que hubiera pasado, y si sabía las intenciones de esos hombres y con mayor razón no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Annie y Johanna estaban tratando de ser abusadas por esos hombres, y si te soy sincera prefiero lo que me paso a mí a que se les hubiera pasado a ellas y si no te parece no me importa porque yo creo que lo que hice está bien, protegí a dos personas más que por mis acciones están sufriendo las consecuencias- veo como en los ojos de mi madre se refleja el dolor que siente por las palaras que le acabo de decir, una punzada de dolor me invade, no creo que debí de ser tan dura con ellas, pero debe de entender el porqué de mis acciones.

-Yo creo que fue un gesto muy heroico- dice Prim, mientras nos abraza a mi madre y a mí. Cada día compruebo que Prim ya no es aquella niña asustadiza, cosa que me entristece un poco ya que debe madurara muy rápido gracias a la situación que estamos sufriendo.

Tocan la puerta, no me importa quien sea, lo único que quiero es estar aquí con mi madre y Prim tratando de olvidar todo lo que hemos sufrido. Vuelven a tocar la puerta pero con más fuerza e insistencia así que grito.

-¡PASEN¡- espero una respuesta, y las puerta es abierta por Plutarch.

-Katniss, Peeta ya fue signado a una habitación, la 155, cuando venía e seguía inconsciente, creo que te gustaría estar ahí cuando despierte- veo a mi madre y a Prim, ninguna dice nada solo asienten con la cabeza en modo de permiso para salir y dejarlas aquí, Plutarch se hace a un lado para dejarme el paso libre.

Salgo corriendo como si fuera una niña a la cual le fueran a dar un regalo si llega a tiempo, veo los números en las puertas de las habitaciones, 150, 152, 153,154 y por fin la 155, abro la puerta y veo a Peeta sentado en la orilla de la cama y un par de doctores están revisándolo, me siendo desilusionada por no ser lo primero que vio al despertar, los doctores terminan de revisarlo y él me mira como si no me conociera, ninguno de los dos dice nada por algunos segundos pero como siempre el rompe el silencio.

-Hola, ¿te conozco?- siento como una parte de mi corazón se rompe al escuchar esas palabras, no sé qué le pasa pero yo contesto de forma casi mecánica.

-Sí Peeta, soy yo Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, ¿acaso no me recuerdas?- respondo con en un susurro y en voz pausada, temiendo a su respuesta. Veo como sus pupilas se dilatan hasta el punto de casi volverse negras, aprieta las manos en puños, cierra los ojos y sus ojos vuelven a ser los mismos de siempre, me tiende la mano y dice.

-No, perdón no te recuerdo, pero es un placer conocerte Katniss- siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, siento todo, tristeza, angustia, culpa, entre otras cosas pero lo que principalmente siento es:

"DOLOR"

* * *

><p>HOLA, CREO QUE A MUCHOS NO LES GUSTO MUCHO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, YA DIJE EN ESTE CAPITULO LO QUE PASABA E LA CABEZA DE KATNISS EN ESE MOMENTO, Y AHORA DEBO DECIR PORQUE LO HICE ASI, LO HICE ASI PORQUE, QUERIA CAMBIAR UN POCO LA HISTORIA Y FUE LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO, YO SE QUE QUIEREN LANZARME A LOS MUTOS POR ESO, PERO ENTIENDAN QUE LO HICE POR ESO Y PORQUE EL FINAL DEL FIC QUIERO HACERLO FELIZ PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO UN POCO TRAGICO, ACLARESE QUE DIJE "POCO", PARA ASI PODER HACER UNA CONTINUACION COMO TIPO EPILOGO, QUE HABLE DE TODO LO QUE ENFRENTAN PARA VENCER A SUS FANTASMAS DEL PASADO, ASI QUE ENTIENDAN PORQUE HAGO LO QUE HAGO, Y SI QUIEREN QUE CAMBIE LOS CAPITULOS QUE SIGUEN PARA VER COMO TERMINA ESTE FIC HAGANLO Y SI LO CREO CONVENIENTE LO HARE.<p>

COMENTEN LO QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	7. Cruel realidad

Cruel realidad

"-No, perdón no te recuerdo, pero es un placer conocerte Katniss- siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, siento todo, tristeza, angustia, culpa, entre otras cosas pero lo que principalmente siento es: dolor"

Él tiende el brazo a mi en forma de saludo, no dudo en tomarlo ya que este seria el primer contacto físico que tengo con el y no pienso desperdiciarlo, así que le correspondo el apretón de manos.

-Igualmente, lamento haber entrado de esa manera, claro me refiero como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, creo que me equivoque de habitación- miento, creo que es o mejor para los dos, así no lo confundo mas de que ya esta y yo bueno, tendré que tratar de que me recuerde y si no lo logro tratar de que sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado.

De pronto la puerta es abierta y detrás de la misma aparece Delly Cartwrigth, se ve muy diferente a como la recuerdo, ella era de las pocas personas que tenían sobrepeso, pero ahora esta mucho mas delgada y su cabello rubio ya no esta tan brilloso como antes y esta un poco mas alta, según escuche por alguna parte sus padres no sobrevivieron al bombardeo, solo ella y su hermano menor que es 2 años menor que Prim, apenas entra y se dirige a abrazar a Peeta, ella siempre ha sido muy afectuosa, en especial con Peeta, me contó que crecieron juntos ya que los negocios de ambas familias estaban una enfrente de la otra.

-Oh Peeta que bueno que ya regresaste y que bueno que estas bien- veo como Peeta le corresponde el abrazo sin dudar como hizo conmigo, eso que una punzada de celos se apodere de mi pero los controlo lo trato de que no se den cuenta. Cuando rompen su abrazo, Delly, se voltea y ahora viene y me abraza a mi, después de abrazarnos me dice.

-Hola Katniss, perdón si no te he visto en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, pero ya sabes ha estado ocupada con todo eso de la rebelión y el sinsajo, bueno eso no importa lo que quería decirte desde que supe que estas aquí era que lamento mucho la perdida de tu hijo- si antes, eso me dejaba dolida, ahora frente a Peeta, me mata, veo la cara de confusión de Peeta.

-Katniss ¿estabas embarazada?- yo solo asiento, bajo la cabeza y no digo nada, ya que me debato en si decirle o no que ese niño era suyo- eso quiere decir que ¿Katniss, estas casada?- levanto la cabeza y veo la mirada de ambos clavada sobre mi, Delly tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no sé qué quiere decir eso y en este momento no quiero y no me importa saberlo y Peeta, sigue con su vista clavada en la mía pero en ese momento en busca de mi anillo de compromiso así que oculto con mi mano derecha el anillo de compromiso ya que no quiero que me siga haciendo preguntas y tampoco quiero responderlas.

-Me tengo que ir- digo de pronto para después salir corriendo de la habitación, quiero ir a uno de mis escondites pero unos brazos al final de pasillo me lo impiden, comienzo a forcejear como si fuera un animal pero me es imposible zafarme del agarre, no se quién es la persona que me detiene así que levanto la vista ay veo que Haymitch es el que me detuvo, imagino que esperaba que reaccionara de esta manera.

-Preciosa, sinceramente esperaba que reaccionaras de peor manera, ven conmigo para ir con el doctor Aurelius y te explique mejor la situación del chico- estoy respirando muy rápido, así que espero que se tranquilice y sigo a Haymitch por un sin fin de pasillos, hasta llegar a la oficina del doctor Aurelius.

-Buenas tardes Katniss- dice el hombre levantándose de su asiento- Haymitch, tomen asiento por favor- dice señalando unos lugares enfrente de su escritorio.

Haymitch y yo hacemos caso a lo que dice el doctor, la curiosidad me carcome por dentro así que suelto de repente.

-Doctor ¿porque Peeta no me recuerda?- veo que el doctor que estaba buscando en una carpeta se para en seco y voltea a verme.

-Katniss, creo que ya te diste cuenta del estado de Peeta- pero que pregunta mas estúpida como si no supiera que vengo de ahí, el era uno de los doctores que estaban con el cuando entre a su habitación- Deja decirte que no sabemos con exactitud que le paso, pero gracias a estos estudios- dice y me muestra un par de hojas- sabemos que es lo que le inyectaron, lo cual es veneno de rastrevispulas y otra sustancia que nunca antes había visto, imagino que el capitolio la acaba de crear especialmente para el y todos los medas que estaban capturados, pero el fue el único que recibió esta sustancia-

-Y eso ¿que tiene que ver con que no me recuerde?-

-es ahí a donde quiero llegar, veras Katniss, ya sabes como reacciona el veneno de las restrevispulas ya que recibiste varios piquetes durante tus primeros juegos- de pronto el recuerdo delas alucinaciones durante los primero juegos invade mi mente.

-Claro que lo recuerdo es una sensación horrible- digo tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Exacto, pero a el se lo inyectaron y al mismo tiempo la otra sustancia la cual provoca que olvide todo, pero al parecer solo distorsionaron sus recuerdos sobre ti por eso recuerda todo, su infancia, sus momentos felices, tristes, los juegos tanto los primeros como los segundos pero nada de ti- todas esas palabras me caen como un balde de agua fría sobre mi espalda, no puede ser posible que no me recuerde.

-Pero, con el paso del tiempo me va a recordar verdad- pregunto desesperadamente, ya que no soporto la idea de que no me recuerde.

-Hay posibilidades de que te recuerde- eso hace que una pequeña sensación de esperanza recorra mi cuerpo- pero claro, también las hay de que no, veras hay varias hipótesis sobre su avance, la primera es que no te recuerde nunca, la segunda de que te recuerde pero el veneno de las rastrevispulas es muy fuerte, así que actuaría sobre sus recuerdos y lo más seguro es que el capitolio haya modificado sus recuerdos sobre ti para mal y la tercera es que te recuerde y el veneno no actué, pero viendo estos estudios es más probable que ocurra la primera o la segunda opción-

Y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso, aprovecho que Haymitch sigue viendo la hoja de los estudios de Peeta que le presto el doctor y que el segundo esta entretenido en su computadora para salir corriendo y esta vez poder llegar al armario de limpieza del hospital, donde cuando llego me hago un ovillo y me echo a llorar mientras acaricio mi anillo, lo segundo se me ha hecho como una costumbre, porque es lo único que hace que sienta que Peeta está conmigo, y ahora aunque este aquí es como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de mí.

Ha pasado una semana desde el rescate del capitolio, también una desde que sé que Peeta no me recuerda.

Estos últimos días han sido de lo mas agotadores ya que he grabado 15 propos y he ido al distrito 6 en pleno ataque del capitolio, por suerte no hubo muchos heridos y muertos, yo solo recibí un par de rasguños pero no puedo decir lo mismo por los demás ya que hubo hasta quienes se rompieron las costillas o perdieron alguna parte de su cuerpo, cosa que no me agrada ya que a la mayoría le sucedió tratando de protegerme y ya suficiente tienen con estar involucrados en esto de manera voluntaria y no.

Estoy en el comedor sentada en el lugar que se me ha asignado junto a mi familia y los otros vencedores, bueno casi todos ya que Peeta es el único que esta sentado en otra mesa con Delly y su hermano, ellos también han estado mucho tiempo juntos lo cual dificulta mi trabajo para hacer que Peeta me recuerde, pero el tiempo que he pasado con el he tenido un poco de progreso, por ejemplo ya recuerda que estuvimos en la misma clase en el distrito 12, y bueno algo es algo. Sigo perdida en mis pensamientos cuando siento que me tocan los hombros, volteo y veo a unos muy felices Annie y Finnick tomados de la mano, yo les sonrio de vuelta y Fnnick me dice.

-Te esperamos afuera del comedor en 15 minutos- yo solo asiento y ellos se retiran para salir del comedor.

Yo solo me volteo y sigo con mi tarea de terminarme mi almuerzo, todos en la mesa están hablando acerca de que piensan hacer después de la rebelión y otras cosas así que prefiero seguir con mi comida ya que ni siquiera se si voy a sobrevivir a este infierno.

Después de comer salgo del comedor tal y como me lo indicaron Finnick y Annie y cumplieron su palabra ya que ahí están tomados de la mano, me alegro que a pesar de todos lo que ambos han sufrido sigan felices.

-Oh, Katniss vemos que si decidiste venir- Dice Annie con su delicada voz.

-Si, no había ningún motivo para no venir, y no es por ser grosera pero para que querían que viniera- ambos se voltean a ver y Annie le afirma con la cabeza a Finnick el cual dice.

-Primero que nada Katniss, ya sé que ha pasado una semana, pero como has estado no hemos podido decirte lo agradecidos que estamos de que hayas sido tan valiente, no cualquier persona es capaz de hacer eso y menos sabiendo lo que le podría pasar-

-Si Katniss, ya sabemos lo que me hubiera hecho ese hombre si tu no hubieras llegado a tiempo y también lamento lo que te paso por salvarme y por eso hay algo que te queremos decir o mas bien pedir- estoy en shock, nunca pensé con exactitud en cómo se sentían Annie y Finnick con respecto a mi reacción aquel día así que les digo.

-De nada, pero no es necesario que me den nada a cambio ya que eso solo lo hice con tal de que ustedes pagaran por mis actos- pero Finnick me dice.

-No importa Katniss, y es algo que queremos que sepas, primero que nos vamos a casar-

-Oh, muchas felicidades a ambos- y les doy un abrazo a cada uno.

-Y segundo, es que queremos que seas nuestra dama de honor- dice Annie, yo nunca había escuchado ese término, imagino que es algo típico de las bodas del distrito 4.

-Claro, si es algo que los hace feliz-

-Gracias y te queríamos pedir un favor más, que si no sabes dónde podríamos conseguir un traje para Finnick y vestido para mí-

-Si, en mi casa de la aldea de los vencedores en el distrito doce hay varios que creo que les podrían ser de mucha utilidad-

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ahora si nos permites vamos a hacer el anuncio oficial de nuestro compromiso- dice Finnick, mientras dirige a Annie al comedor.

Veo como desaparecen por la puerta y me alegro de que por lo menos alguien es feliz en medio de todo esto.

* * *

><p>HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES SE QUE HE ESTADO DESAPARECIDA POR 2 SEMANAS PERO ESQUE TENIA MUCHA TAREA, NO TENIA INSPIRACION Y PARA COLMO MI COMPUTADORA LITERALMENTE SE MURIO, EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DESDE LA COMPUTADORA DE MI MAMA QUE SE APIADO DE MI Y ME LA PRESTO, CREO QUE MAÑANA PUBLICAREOTRO CAPITULO COMPENSANDO EL TIEMPO QUE NO HE ESCRITO.<p>

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.


	8. Discusiones y preparativos

DISCUSIONES Y PREPARATIVOS

ESTE CAPITULO V DEDICDO A: Diablillo07 YA QUE FUE EL UNICO EN COMENTAR EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

* * *

><p>"Veo como desaparecen por la puerta y me alegro de que por lo menos alguien es feliz en medio de todo esto."<p>

Me doy media vuelta, ya estoy a medio pasillo cuando escucho la voz de Coin que proviene del comedor.

-Me alegro que estén juntos, felices y todas esas cosas, pero debido a la situación que hay en toda Panem no creo que sea muy conveniente perder nuestro tiempo en una estupidez como es una boda- Como se atreve a decir eso y sobre todo a Finnick y Annie que han sufrido demasiado para llegar hasta donde están ahorita, esta bien que ella ya esta vieja y aun no ha encontrado a la persona indicada y por eso es un amargada pero ese no es motivo para desquitarse con ellos.

Vuelvo a dar media vuelta y corro en dirección al corredor esperando no llegar demasiado tarde y ellos decidan arrepentirse y no hacer nada. Abro las puertas de golpe y absolutamente todos en el comedor voltean a verme.

-Presidenta Coin, ¿podría repetirme lo que dijo?- ella solo tensa la mandíbula y no dice nada, así que aprovecho para poder decirle algo que a haga enojar un poco mas y decida hablar. -¿Acaso el gato le mordió la lengua?, aunque no creo ya que no veo a Buttercup por ningún lado- veo que eso es suficiente para que hable ya que me dice.

-Creo que ya escucho soldado Everdeen, y no creo que esto sea de su incumbencia, así que le voy a pedir de la manera mas cortes que se retire- veo que su intención es que ya no utilice el "trato del sinsajo" en su contra, pero mientras ella siga abusando de su poder yo hare lo mismo con el mío.

-Veo que quiere correrme de aquí presidenta, pero sabemos que pasara si lo hago- veo como su mandíbula se aprieta mas, temo que si lo sigue haciendo terminara rompiéndosela- creo que ya nos vamos entendiendo y ahora cambiando de tema ¿por que esta en contra del matrimonio de Finnick y Annie?- digo mientras me aproximo al lugar donde están ellos, agradezco tener la reputación de "mentalmente desorientada", así nadie duda de quitarse de mi camino.

-No es que este en contra, pero comprenda este no es el mejor momento para hacer algo así, no ve que estamos tratando de derrotar al capitolio y ya estamos por lograrlo- Annie, esta teniendo una de sus crisis en las cuales se coloca las manos en los oídos y no le hace caso a nadie excepto a Finnick, así que ellos no pueden ayudarme, así que decido tomar la iniciativa, Peeta que estaba a tres mesas de donde estamos ahora esta en camino de nosotros, lo veo a los ojos y ya se que significa esa mirada, el también cree que esto es injusto, tomo aire y digo algo de lo que creo que me arrepentiré después.

-Yo también me case, y no en el mejor momento, tampoco de la forma que esperaba, por si no lo recuerdas fue frente a toda Panem y el mismísimo Snow, dime ¡¿TU CREES QUE FUE EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE MI VIDA?¡, claro que no, al contrario fue en el peor, ustedes ya saben lo que había sufrido meses antes y aun así le importo un bledo y decidieron hacer que yo fuera el símbolo de la rebelión y organizando levantamientos en los distritos y todo a mis espaldas para que un día nada mas vengan y me digan "oye te tenemos noticias no nos importa que hayas perdido a tu hijo y ahora queremos que seas el símbolo de la rebelión", yo se que no me lo dijeron así pero fue lo que me insinuaron así que ¡PUES NO LO CREO¡- todos me miran incrédulos, creo que es mejor que me vaya así que me doy media vuelta para salir, cuando de pronto siento como me toman de un hombro y me hacen volver a darme la vuelta, levanto la vista y veo a Peeta, se ve que lo que acabo lo confundido mas de lo que ya estaba y ala vez esta.. ¿Dolido?.

-katniss eso que acabas de decir ¿es cierto?- no quiero confundirlo mas pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

- si Peeta todo, que estaba embarazada y que perdí a mi hijo y también que estoy casada- le digo mostrándole mi anillo, el cual el me regalo espero que esto haga que recuerde algo, pero lo único que ocurre es que sus pupilas se dilatan y luego vuelven ala normalidad.

-oh felicidades, ¿Dónde esta tu esposo?- eso ase que baje la vista, cosa que nota pero no hace nada por que la levante, la levanto y respiro hondo antes de responderle.

-esta aquí, pero es como si estuviera muy lejos- veo que hace una mueca de confusión, cosa lógica ya que no puedo decirle que el es mi esposo- quiero decir, es que el esta aquí en el distrito pero no sabe que yo estoy aquí- veo como sus pupilas se vuelven a dilatar pero ahora por unos instante se vuelven mas oscuras, no se porque ocurre eso, supongo que porque esta tratando de recordar algo o suprimir el recuerdo.

- ya veo ojala pronto se de cuenta- dice antes de retirarse.

- si eso espero, porque esa persona eres tu- respondo en un susurro que por suerte no escucha.

Dirijo mi vista a donde estaban Finnick y Annie, los cuales estaban platicando con la Presidenta Coin. Por suerte no tardan mucho, Coin antes de retirarse me dirige una mirada asesina, la cual correspondo de la misma forma.

-Katniss, la presidenta cambio de opinión de la boda pero dijo que tu te vas a hacer cargo de todo, pero no te preocupes nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que sea necesario, y también dijo que va a ser transmitido en el capitolio para que vean que ya tenemos ganado esto y lo estamos festejando con una boda- hago un a mueca de disgusto por ese ultimo comentario- Katniss, no te preocupes por eso, no nos importa que sea transmitido, lo único que nos importa es que podremos festejar nuestro matrimonio sin la intromisión de Snow, también nos dio autorización de ir al distrito 12 pero solo por 2 horas y media así que te esperemos en 20 minutos en la sala de aterrizaje- yo solo asiento y ahora por fin sin ninguna interrupción me dirijo a mi habitación.

Coin, cada vez me pone mas de nervios, ella sabe que no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, al contrario me desesperan, porque para que organizar algo tan grande para que dure una horas, pero bueno que mas se le puede hacer.

Estoy en la pista de aterrizaje con Finnick, Annie, Plutarch y Haymitch y otro par de personas que no conozco, estamos esperando a Coin, ya estábamos arriba del aerodeslizador cuando de pronto el piloto recibió na llamada de "emergencia" por parte de Coin y dijo que teníamos que bajarnos del mismo y esperarla, y eso fue hace 45 minutos, decido ir a gritarle al piloto que ya nos vayamos cuando aparece Coin seguida de Peeta y Delly, cosa que es extraña pero bueno de Coin todo se puede esperar.

-Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba buscando a los soldados Mellark y Cartwrigth, además de que hable con el doctor Aurelius para que lo dejara ir al distrito 12 como parte de su terapia, así que ya se pueden retirar- dice sin ni siquiera mirarnos.

Todo el camino al distrito transcurre en silencio, bueno de mi parte ya que Haymitch y Plutarch se la pasan hablando de no se que, Finnick y Annie, tomándose de la mano y murmurándose cosas entre ellos, supongo que como vivirán después de la guerra y Peeta y Delly hablando y riendo entre ellos, cosa que me produce celos y yo bueno me quedo viendo el paisaje del bosque que hay entre el 13 y el 12 deseando estar ahí y desconectarme del mundo y olvidar todo esto.

Cuando llegamos al distrito todo esta como la ultima vez que estuve aquí, así que supongo que el capitolio no vino después de nuestra visita. Nos dirigimos a la aldea de los vencedores, cosa que me alegra un poco así podrá hacer que Peeta recuerde un poco más.

-Bueno, Finnick y Annie acompáñenme a mi casa par ver que les gusta mas y se lo prueben ¿alguien mas quiere venir?- Haymitch es el único que levanta la mano y dice.

-Yo preciosa ya que este- dice señalando a Finnick- no tiene muy buenos gustos que digamos- Finnick le dirige una mirada asesina y después ambos sueltan una carcajada.

-¿y tu si tienes buenos gustos?- le pregunto seria.

-Pues mejores que los tuyos si preciosa, por suerte Annie esta contigo- yo solo ruedo los ojos y el suelta una carcajada mas fuerte que la anterior.

-Katniss, nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí para ver si Peeta puede recordar algo- dice Delly y yo solo le respondo con la cabeza para no soltarle todos los insulto que me se.

Cuando entramos a mi casa todo sigue en su sitio, así que imagino que la rosa que vi al ultima vez sigue en su sitio, por suerte la habitación donde tengo guardados todos mis vestido y los trajes de Peeta que usamos durante la gira de la victoria esta aquí abajo y no habrá necesidad de subir.

Entramos y no puedo evitar recordar a Cinna y derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, por suerte nadie se da cuenta o si o hicieron no hacen ningún comentario al respecto.

-Bueno esto es todo lo que tengo así que escojan lo que más les guste- ambos me miran incrédulos y después como niños pequeños se punen a buscar entre los ganchos y cajones probándose todo lo que encuentran. Después de una 1 y media Finnick me dice.

-Creo que me quedare con este- dice mostrándome un traje azul marino el cual utilizo Peeta en el distrito 10 creo, yo solo asiento y le digo.

-Claro pero hay que hacerle unos pequeños arreglos- puesto que Finnick y Peeta son el la misma altura Finnick es todavía un poco mas delgado.

-Finn, yo todavía no me decido así que si quiere puedes salir junto con Haymitch y yo aquí me quedo con Katniss- el asiente y le da un ligero beso en la boca para después retirarse, Haymitch se aproxima y me susurra.

-Escoge algo decente para que el chico se vuelva a enamorar de ti- siento como me ruborizo y el suelta una carcajada y después le lanzo una mirara asesina mientras se retira.

-Katniss en realidad, ya se que ponerme pro en mi distrito es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda así que por eso le pedí que se retirara, espero que no te haya incomodado- dice dándome una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro que no Annie ya que no me agrada mucho la idea de estarme cambiando de vestido a cada rato y también me gustaría que me ayudaras a escoger un vestido-

-Por supuesto-

El tiempo que resta nos la pasamos entre risas y bromas sobre mis malos gustos pero al final salimos con algo decente cada una. Ella con un vestido que utilice cuando visite el distrito 4 el cual es uno verde mar con piedras con formas de conchas en la parte del busto y la parte final de la falda la cual es hasta la rodilla y el mío es el que en el distrito 7 uno verde menta con brillos que forman hojas y un listón verde sucio debajo del busto.

-katniss gracias por este vestido el cual me gusto desde el momento en el que te lo vi puesto y por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros- me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

-no hay de que, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes- digo mientras abro la puerta.

Cuando estoy en la estancia cerrando la puerta siento como un par de manos se colocan a mi alrededor y me azotan contra la pared hasta que pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY PORFIN PUDE CONSEGUIR UNA COMPUTADORA Y ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA Y ME GUSTRIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO.<p>

1 ¿QUÉ LES GUSTRIA MAS? QUR AGREGE LA LETRA DE LAS CANCIONES O SOLO EL LINK DE LA MISMA.

2 ¿LES GUSTRIA QUE FINNICK Y ANNIE CANTEN?

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SUS RESPUESTAS Y QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	9. Hay que ser distante para reconciliarse

Hay que ser distante para logar la reconciliación

"_Cuando estoy en la estancia cerrando la puerta siento como un par de manos se colocan alrededor de mi cuello y me azotan contra la pared hasta que pierdo el conocimiento."_

Siento como me dan unas palmaditas en las mejillas para que me despierte, cosa que funciona, cuando abro los ojos veo a Annie, Haymitch y Finnick, con sus rostros sobre mi, lo cual me incomoda, así que para que se alejen trato de sentarme y cuando lo logro un gran dolor me recorre desde el cuello hasta mi nuca, coloco mis manos haciendo presión para tratar de que disminuya un poco pero es inútil al contrario aumenta mas, al final ya no aguanto el dolor y vuelvo a recostarme.

-Ay preciosa tu siempre tan terca- y ahí esta Haymitch con sus típicos comentarios.

-Mejor ya deja de estarme molestando y dime que paso- le digo con los ojos cerrados ya que el dolor aun no ha pasado.

-Te lo diré per si prometes no interrumpirme, ya sabes que me cae bien mal que me hagas eso- como si el nunca hiciera eso pero no estoy de humor para discutir con el así que abro los ojos solo para lanzarle una mirada asesina para después cerrarlos y asentir con la cabeza.

-según hasta donde se, el chico tuvo varios recuerdos mientras estábamos en el distrito los cuales al principio solo eran de su niñez pero después tuvo un par de recuerdos tuyos y creo que recuerdas que dijo el doctor Aurelius- me mira fijamente y de pronto las palabras del doctor Aurelius resuenan en mi cabeza _"Hay posibilidades de que te recuerde, veras hay varias hipótesis sobre su avance, la primera es que no te recuerde nunca, la segunda de que te recuerde pero el veneno de las rastrevispulas es muy fuerte, así que actuaría sobre sus recuerdos y lo más seguro es que el capitolio haya modificado sus recuerdos sobre ti para mal y la tercera es que te recuerde y el veneno no actué, pero viendo estos estudios es más probable que ocurra la primera o la segunda opción", _yo solo asiento y el continua- pues veras, ocurrió la segunda opción, así que gracias al veneno y la recuperación de sus recuerdos pero modificados hicieron que el chico tuviera una especie de crisis la cual detono justo en el momento en que saliste de tu casa, toda la rabia de esos recuerdos hizo que la desquitara contigo azotándote contra la pared pero por suerte los soldados que mando Coin y nosotros lo sedamos antes de que te provocara daños irreversibles, ahora esta en otra habitación esperando llegar al 13 para que el doctor Aurelius nos de un diagnostico mas extenso sobre su estado- Yo solo asiento con la cabeza para después volver a caer en un profundo sueño.

_Estoy saliendo de mi casa de la veta, tengo puesta mi típica ropa de caza, Prim y mi madre están en la cocina, aviso que voy a salir y ellas no responden, cosa que me es extraña, me dirijo a la cocina y esta vacía, tal y como la dejamos cuando nos mudamos a la aldea de los vencedores, eso quiere decir que están ahí, así que salgo en dirección al bosque._

_Cuando estoy en el bosque todo es paz y silencio, de pronto frente a mi se encuentra una ardilla, apunto con una de mis flechas al ojo de la ardilla y tenso la cuerda del arco para posteriormente soltarla y que salga disparada al ojo, pero justo en el momento cuando la flecha da en su objetivo la ardilla se convierte en uno de los mutos de la primera arena para ser mas específicos el muto que era idéntico al de Marvel el cual fue mi primera muerte en la arena, el muto se da cuenta de mi presencia y se voltea a donde estoy yo para después correr en mi dirección, no lo pienso dos veces y corro en dirección contraria y es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy en mi primera arena eso quiere decir que Peeta esta a mi lado, giro mi cabeza un poco y lo veo pero no corriendo junto conmigo, sino atrapado por cato en la cima de la cornucopia, lanzo una de mis flechas en dirección de la mano de cato per este se mueve y la flecha se encaje justo en el ojo de Peeta para después caer a mi pies "MUERTO"._

_-¡PEETA¡- _

Despierto gritando y sudando, deben de haber pasado un par de horas desde que me dormí, estoy en una habitación del hospital, el lugar que mas odio en este sitio, porque cada vez que llega alguien herido recuerdo que es por mi culpa que están en esta situación, siento algo frio y duro rodeando mi cuello, dirijo una de mis manos al mismo y lo que me faltaba ahora tengo que usar un collarín hasta no se cuando, me levanto decidida a salir lo mas pronto de aquí, cosa que no suceda porque justo cuando termino de ponerme mis zapatos entran el doctor Aurelius y Haymitch.

-Veo que ya despertaste, aunque sinceramente me caes mejor inconsciente- y como aprovecha cualquier momento para hacerme enojar, pero esta ves lo ignoro y le contesto de igual manera.

-Muy gracioso, ya que tú- lo señalo- me caes mejor cuando este borracho- veo que el comentario no le hizo mucha gracia y quiere regresarme la jugada pero es interrumpido por el doctor Aurelius.

-mejor ya cállense los dos, parecen niños pequeños- yo solo bajo la vista y Haymitch hace lo mismo- ahora a lo que vine katniss es a decirte que, no sufriste ningún daño en tus cuerda vocales, pero creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso- eso quiere decir que mis gritos por la pesadilla se escucharon por todo el pasillo, yo solo me sonrojo un poco- así que después de haber pasado tres días con el collarín ya es momento de que te lo quitemos- yo me alejo un poco.

-Perdón doctor pero ¿Cómo que tres días?, si solo he pasado aquí unas hora ¿no?- ahora es Haymitch quien toma la palabra.

-No preciosa, desde que llegamos del doce han pasado tres días, ese es el tiempo que has estado aquí y ahora deja que el doctor te de el diagnostico del chico- dice y sale por la puerta, yo por otro lado volteo a ver al doctor y tiene en su rostro una mueca no muy esperanzadora.

-¿Cómo esta?- mi intensión era sonar fuerte pero mi voz salió cortada.

-Tengo una buena y mala noticia ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?- no respondo ya que una de las dos va a hacerme daño así que dejo que el decida.

-Bien- suspira- creo que te contare mejor la buena, Peeta ya recuerda un poco de cosas más, como que ambos fueron a los juegos y ganaron, pero no lo que hicieron durante los juegos, y cosas de ese tipo- lo miro a los ojos y después le dirijo una pequeña sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento- ahora las malas- de pronto mi sonrisa de mi rostro se desvanece y se vuelve mas serio- primero que antes quiero decirte que las indicaciones que te voy a dar son para el bien de los dos, gracias a que también tienen recuerdos tuyos pero modificados por el capitolio lo mejor para los dos es que te mantengas lejos de el para que no estalle uno de esos recuerdos y pueda provocarte un daño mucho peor así que el tiempo mas recomendable para que aclare sus recuerdos un poco son dos semanas- vuelvo a levantar la vista con una expresión de duda ya que en exactamente 2 semanas es la boda de Annie y Finnick- si exacto lo vas a poder ver hasta el día de la boda, lo cual creo que te vendría bien, ya que la presidenta Coin dijo que tenias que preparar la boda así vas a tener una distracción y en cuando menos lo esperes lo vas a poder ver- me da un ligero apretón en mi hombro para posteriormente retirarse de la habitación.

Me quedo un rato sentada en la cama, ya que después de lo que acaba de decir el doctor Aurelius ya se me quitaron las ganas de salir de este lugar. De pronto llegan un a mi mente un montón de acusaciones de todas las persona que han sufrido en esta guerra como "por tu culpa estoy en esta situación", "por tu culpa he muerto", "que bueno que tu también estas sufriendo", "ojala estuvieras muerta". Aprieto mi cabeza con ambas manos tratando de que sesén pero no funciona, así pasa un tiempo mas, no se cuanto paso ¿segundos?, ¿minutos?, ¿horas? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es una enfermera que me inyecta morfina para después caer inconsciente.

Estas dos ultimas semanas han sido de lo mas estresante, ir a reuniones para grabar propos, viajar a otros distritos para apoyarlos en la guerra, y lo peor fue reunirme con Plutarch y Cressida, además de Finnick y Annie para ver que es lo que se va a hacer en la boda como que se va a transmitir , que se va a dar de comer y os cosa, yo sola hacia acto de presencia para que Coin no creyera que no me importa y cancele todo, en las reuniones la mayor parte me la pasaba dormida con la cabeza y mis brazos recargados sobre la mesa, y otras perdidas en mis pensamientos, por suerte todo esto termina hoy incluida mi actitud tan distante con Peeta.

Mi equipo de preparación termina con mis últimos detalle con mi peinado y maquillaje, lo cual no es muy laborioso porque es maquillaje natural y media trenza de lado y una flor del color del vestido, ninguno ha dicho nada en todo el tiempo que han estado preparándome cosa que agradezco ya que también estos últimos días he estado un poco distante con todos en el distrito, cuando terminan me colocan el vestido y salen en dirección de la habitación de Annie, para ayudar a que se prepare, también me gustaría ir, pero Coin pidió que fuera al comedor que es lugar donde se va a llevar acabo la ceremonia para arreglar los últimos detalles con la cena, entretenimiento, y no se que otra cosa dijo.

Cuando llego a la parte de afuera están Haymitch, Plutarch y Finnick discutiendo, este ultimo tiene una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Cuando llego a donde están ellos, al parecer ninguno de ellos se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- todos voltean a verme sorprendidos, el primero en reaccionar es Haymitch y me dice.

- lo que sucede aquí es que este baboso, acaba de sufrir un ataque de nervios y ya no sabe si en realidad se quiere casar o no- señala a Finnick que esta mas pálido que el papel.

-No puedo creer que el "Gran" Finnick Odair tanga miedo de algo tan simple como el matrimonio- digo en tono sarcástico tratando de que reaccione y me contraataque, pero el que me responde es Haymitch.

-Preciosa no es el único, para todo hombre su pero pesadilla es el matrimonio- dice sarcásticamente mientras ríe a carcajadas por lo cual le doy un zape en la nuca, y calla de inmediato.

-¡OYE¡, Preciosa si que tienes la mano pesada-

-¡AY, CALLATE HAYMITCH¡ y tu- señalo a Finnick el cual sigue con sus nervios así que hago lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Le doy una cachetada, la cual suena por todo el pasillo, el parece reaccionar y dice.

-Ey, no es correcto arruinar el rostro del novio antes de su boda- le lanzo un mirada asesina y digo.

-Mira Odair, no me puse un vestido, tacones y maquillaje, para que luego me salgas con que tienes nervios y ya estas dudando sobre casarte o no, así que vas a entrar al comedor y vas a esperar a Annie al final del pasillo para que después aceptes casarte con ella- dicho esto el y Haymitch entran al comedor y me dejan sola con Plutarch.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya para ya preparar todo ya que la novia ya va a llegar- dice señalando el final del pasillo, donde se ve que ya va llegando Annie, la cual se ve muy hermosa- Acuérdate debes entras 5 pasos antes que ella- después se va igual que Haymitch y Finnick.

Cuando Annie llega ninguna de las dos dice nada, se ve muy tranquila, pero me imagino que por dentro ha de ser un mar de nervios, así que yo solo le sonrió para tratar de mostrarle que debe de estar tranquila y feliz.

Cuando suena la música que indica que ya debemos de entrar, hago lo que dijo Plutarch, abro la puerta y entro antes que ella, todos voltean a verme cosa que me hace sentirme incomoda, por suerte solo es unos segundos ya que toda la atención que estaba en mi se vuelve a Annie, así que ahora solo los que me miraban con atención son: Mi madre, Prim, Johanna, Gale, Haymitch y Peeta, cuando llego al final me dirijo a la silla que hay entre Johanna y Gale.

El resto de la ceremonia pasa en paz y silencio, la boda es una de las típicas del cuatro, con sus tradiciones por supuesto, como que a los novios hay que colocarles una red tejida alrededor de sus hombros, la cual les colocamos Johanna y yo y también se humedecen los labios el uno al otro con agua salada, para después terminar como todas la bodas.

- Finnick Odair, ¿aceptas a Annie Cresta como Tu legitima esposa y amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte lo separe?-

-Acepto-

-Annie Cresta, ¿aceptas a Finnick Odair como tu legítimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto-

Después de esas palabras sellan su unión con un tierno beso, un par de lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos, una parte porque estoy feliz por ellos pero por otra parte por que la mayor parte de la ceremonia me la pase recordando mi boda con Peeta.

Después de tomar un par de fotos y videos para que después sean transmitidos en el capitolio, movieron las sillas y las acomodaron alrededor de varias mesas, una pista de baile en medio y en otro lado la mesa de Finnick y Annie, los cuales de pronto se colocan en medio de esta.

-Primero que nada queremos agradecer a Katniss por ayudarnos a preparar todo esto ya que sin ella hubiera sido muy difícil para nosotros hacerlo solos, y ahora cambiando de tema nos gustaría cantarles algo- dice Finnick con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en su rostro.

(LA CANCION ES HEART ATTACK DE DEMI LOVATO PERO EL COVER ES DE SAM TSUI & CHRISSY COSTANZA POR SI QUIEREN ESCUCHARLA watch?v=c4peSZWqd1w )

Never put your love out on the line

You Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what you want

But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair to make it bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl (guy)

Painting my nails and wear high heels

Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put the steps for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And everytime I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Seems more trouble than it all was worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Painting my nails and wear perfume

For you

Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms

They're burning I'd rather be known

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I'll take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x4)

Despes de qe termina la canción todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos hasta que nos cansamos y la voz de Annie nos interrumpe.

-Ahora me gustaría pedirle a Katniss que pasara a cantar, ya que todos sabemos que canta muy hermoso-

Yo solo me le quedo mirando incrédula y esprendo que se a una brome de mal gsuto pero no lo es ya qye después ella y Finnick se aproximan a mi para tomarme de los brazos y llevarme arrastrando al centro de la pista así que ya no tengo otra alternativa mas que cantar.

(LA CANCION ES RADIACTIVE DE IMAGINE DRAGONS PERO EL COVER ES DE MACY KATE POR SI LA QUIEREN ESCUCHAR watch?v=PA_kWutgxKc&list=PLupdIOBtcCmC7Cu4CAhUyluaNDPKPMcCw )

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in and shaping up

Then checking out on the prison bus

This is it the apocalypse

ohohoh

I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems grow

Welcome to the new age

To the new age

Welcome to the new age

To the new age

ohohohohohohoh

I'm radioactive

Radioactive

ohohohohohohohoh

I'm radioactive

Radioactive

I raise my flag and don my clothes

It's a revolution I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in

whoa-oh

I'm breaking in and shaping up

Then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

whoa-oh

I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems grow

Welcome to the new age

To the new age

Welcome to the new age

To the new age

ohohohohohohohoh

I'm radioactive

Radioactive

ohohohohohohohoh

I'm radioactive

Radioactive

All systems go

Sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones

Straight from inside

I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems grow

Welcome to the new age

To the new age

Welcome to the new age

To the new age

ohohohohohohohoh

I'm radioactive

Radioactive

ohohohohohohohohoh

I'm radioactive

Radioactive

Cuando termino todos me aplauden igual que a Finnick y a Annie, busco con la mirada a Peeta esperando que esto halla hecho que me recordara un poco mas, pero no solo se le oscurecieron ojos para después gritar.

-¡OTRA, OTRA¡- después todos los demás también comienzan a gritar así que decido cantar otra.

(LA CANCION ES LOVE WILL REMEMBER DE SELENA GOMEZ POR SI LA QUIEREN ESCUCHAR NAD MAS LE ADELANTAN HASTA LOS 16 SEG watch?v=o8mheHeJvzE )

Now's all we got,

And time can't be bought,

I know it inside my heart

Forever will forever be ours,

Even if we try to forget,

Love will remember

You said you loved me,

I said I loved you back,

What happened to that?

What happened to that?

All your promises,

And all the plans we had,

What happened to that?

What happened to that?

Boom gone, yeah we move on

Even if we try to forget

Love will remember you,

Love will remember me,

I know it inside my heart,

Forever will, forever be ours,

Even if we try to forget,

Love will remember 5x

A mitad de la canción estoy a punto de llorar así que ya no la termino y salgo corriendo al baño, a mitad del camino soy detenida por Gale el cual ve que estoy llorando así que primero me da un abrazo y después me deja continuar mi camino y poder llagar al baño y en cuanto llego me encierro en el primero que hay disponible.

POV PEETA.

Después de que katniss saliera corriendo un par de recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente como el de una pequeña niña de pelo castaño cantando enfrente de la clase, yo siguiéndola sin que se de cuente y otro par de recuerdos parecidos hasta que aparece uno en el cual katniss es esa pequeña niña de l cual llevo enamorado la mayor parte de mi vida.

Veo como llega con Gale el cual la abraza cosa que hace que me de celos pero dura poco ya que después corre en dirección del baño y desaparece por este, voy y la sigo pero antes de entrar me aseguro que no haya nadie mas en el mismo.

FIN POV PEETA.

Estoy tirada en el piso de uno de os baños cuando de pronto comienzan a golpear la puerta de manera insisten, dejo que la toquen un rato mas esperando que se cansen pero no lo hacen así que grito para que se vayan.

-¡LARGENSE NO QUIERO VER A NADIE¡- los sonidos son reemplazados por una voz que me alegro de escuchar.

-Katniss soy yo, Peeta, abre la puerta por favor-

Abro la puerta lo más rápido que puedo y justo cuando la abro Peeta se abalanza sobre mi y me da un dulce y cálido beso en los labios el cual yo le correspondo de la misma manera hasta que la falta de aire hace que nos separemos.

-Katniss ya recordé que te amos desde que éramos pequeños y esto era todo lo que quería decirte ya que no podemos estar juntos porque estas casada- dice acariciando mi anillo pero ya no puedo aguantar mas y le digo.

-Si, pero estoy casada contigo- le digo antes de volver a darle un beso.

* * *

><p>HOLA MIOS QUERIDOS LECTORES YA PUDE ACTUALIZAR ESQUE TUVE UN PAR DE PROBLEMAS Y MUCHA TAREA Y EXAMENES PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ ACTUALIZANDO Y JSUTO CON LO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN EL MOMENTO DE LA RECONCILIACION, DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO Y SI TIENEN SUJERENCIAS PARA OTROS CAPITULOS COMO <strong>Julietacu<strong> QUE LA IDEA DE LA RECONCILIACION LA CREE GRACIAS A UNA SUGERENCIA QUE ELLA ME DIO ASÍ QUE TODAS LAS SUGERENCIAS SON TOMADAS EN CUENTA.

¿ME SIGUEN EN TWITTER? MI USUARIO ES LUCIA_EVERDEEN, SI QUIEREN FOLLOW SOLO PIDANLO.

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	10. Verdades

Verdades

"_-Si, pero estoy casada contigo- le digo antes de volver a darle un beso."_

El no me corresponde el beso así que decido separarme de el temiendo que este teniendo un ataque gracia lo que le acabo de soltar de golpe, pero todo lo contrario su cara esta relajada pero en sus ojos muestra la impresión de lo que le acabo de decir ninguno de los dos decimos nada así que decido salir y dejarlo solo para que aclare sus dudas, cuando estoy por salir el me toma del brazo izquierdo y me regresa a donde esta el y quedamos frente a frente.

-Katniss, eso no es cierto, yo no estoy casado contigo ni con nadie mas- veo en sus ojos que me lo esta diciendo con toda la sinceridad que le es posible pero no puedo evitar estallar y gritarle.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, AQUÍ TENGO YO LA PRUEBA DEQUE NO LO ES- le muestro el anillo- Y EL OTRO ESTA EN MI HABITACION ASÍ ME DEBES DE CREER A MI Y NO A LOS RECUERDOS QUE TE MODIFICO EL CAPITOLIO¡- digo con lagrimas en mis ojos, su rostro refleja el dolor de sus palabras y lo único que dice es.

-No fue el capitolio- dice casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche.

-¡ENTONCES ¿QUIEN?, COIN,¿ ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOSCO?- lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta hasta que finalmente dice.

-Fue Delly- estaba a punto de gritarle algo pero eso hace que se me forme un nudo en la boca y me sea imposible hacerlo, yo lo miro incrédula pero el no cambia su expresión anterior así que hago lo primero que se me viene a ala mente.

Abro la puerta de golpe y por suerte nadie se ha dado cuenta, todos están emocionados bailando, comiendo o aprovechando que Coin dejo que se sirviera alcohol, así que busco Delly con la mirada pero no la encuentro, me dirijo a la pista de baile, porque lo mas seguro es que este ahí. Cuando llego al centro de la pista escucho que gritan mi nombre.

-¡KATNISS, VEN A BAILAR CONMIGO¡- busco el origen de los gritos y veo que es mi patito que se aproxima corriendo a donde estoy parada.

-NO, PATITO TENGO QUE….- pero no me deja terminar ya que me jala a una fila la cual es un poco larga y ella se coloca a un lado de mí, por suerte la fila avanza rápido, no se que tipo de danza están haciendo hasta que llegamos a enfrente de la fila.

Es uno de los típicos bailes del 12, los cuales no son muy complicados, pero si se ve la diferencia de quien es del 12 y del 13, ya que se nota que ellos nunca habían tenido una especie de celebración parecida así que sus pasos no son muy buenos que digamos.

Al principio del baile no estoy del todo concentrada en lo que hago ya que e mi cabeza todavía retumban las palabras que me dijo Peeta hace unos momentos, de pronto mi hombro choca con el de alguien, volteo con la intención de decirles que se fijen por donde bailan, pero me sorprende que sea Finnick y que o haya hecho con intensión.

-Recuerda que hay que mostrarle a Snow, que no estamos dejando que la revolución nos afecte y seguimos haciendo nuestras vidas al mismo tiempo que intentamos derrocar a su gobierno- Me susurra y posteriormente se aleja bailando junto a Annie, la cual no parece la chica loca afectada por os juegos, al contrario parece una chica la cual nunca fue a los juegos y al fin encontró la felicidad.

Lo que me acaba de decir Finnick hace que me ponga a pensar en como estará reaccionando ante esto porque según escuche en las reuniones que teníamos esto esta siendo transmitido en directo, lo cual provoca que un gran sentimiento de felicidad y venganza inunde mi ser, así que con toda la emoción que puedo sigo bailando y tratando de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa hasta que termina el baile, después de esto termino exhausta pero aun recuerdo que iba a hacer antes de esto.

Busco a Delly con la mirada por todo el salón hasta que la encuentro, esa al otro lado esta platicando con un par de chicas que no conozco, espero a que sienta mi mirada y voltea, no tarda mucho en percatarse que la estoy viendo, al parecer ya se dio cuenta de que me entere de su sucio truco, ella me lanza una mirada de superioridad la cual le respondo con una mirada asesina que hace que su expresión anterior se desvanezca y me indique que me espera afuera, espero a que salga y unos minutos lo hago yo, al arecer nadie se da cuenta de que salgo ya que nadie me lo impide.

-Creo que ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad?- la voz de Delly me sorprende cuando salgo por a puerta, por su tono de voz veo que no le agrada mucho la idea cosa que a mi me agrada.

-Claro que me di cuenta desde el principio ¿crees que soy estúpida o que?- esto ultimo lo pregunto irritada.

-Tu lo dijiste no yo- dice con inocencia, odio que la gente actué de esa forma así que voy directo al grano.

-¿Qué querías lograr con eso?-digo enojada y tratando de que lo note.

-Y luego dices que no eres estúpida- yo solo aprieto mis puños ya que si no lo hago voy a terminar dándole una cachetada- ¿acaso aun no te has dado cuenta?- yo solo la miro dudosa- ya veo que si, mira babosa desde el día que Peeta fue rescatado y no te recordaba encontré la oportunidad perfecta para que se enamorara de mi- aprieto mas mis puños dejando mis nudillos blancos y enterrando mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- pregunto entre dientes.

-ya me escuchaste y por favor déjame continuar, mi plan era que gracias a que ya no te recordaba y unos de sus recuerdos estaban alterados, seria mas fácil hacer que te odiara y me amara a mi, ya que yo llevo enamorada de el desde mucho tiempo antes que tu y yo no dejaría que sufrido todo lo que le has hecho pasar, pero el siempre me ha tratado como una amiga y nada mas y no se daba cuenta de todo lo que había hecho por el, así que cuando apareció la oportunidad de ir al distrito y hacer que te olvidara o te odiara, lo primero que sucediera la aproveche lo mejor que pude y ya ves lo que sucedió, casi mueres cosa que por desgracia no ocurrió, pero gracias a las instrucciones que dio ese tal doctor Aurelius tu estuviste lo mas alejada posible dándome vía libre para confundirlo mas ya estaba a punto de que se me declarara cuando en esta mentada fiesta apareces tu con tus asquerosas canciones y todo lo que había progresado se fue a la basura por tu mugre culpa PERRA-

¡ZAZ¡

Es lo único que se escucha por todo el pasillo seguido después por el quejido de Delly (por no llamarla de todas las formas ofensivas que vienen a mi mente).  
>-¡AUCH¡, ¿Cómo te atreves?- dice entes de lanzarse sobre mi.<p>

Primero me regresa la cachetada que le di pero con mucha mas fuerza así que termino tirada en el piso, tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarme al dolor así que le doy una parada en lo pies lo cuan provoca que ella caiga también, ella trata de arrastrarse para recuperarse del golpe pero yo la tomo de las piernas, ella nos se queda atrás ya que me toma del cabello y levanta mi cabeza, el dolor es insoportable pero yo no la suelto al contario me aferro mas a sus piernas con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda le doy varios rasguños para que me suelte ya que ella mueve mas la piernas y logra liberarse, pero no me suelta del cabello, trato con mis manos de que me suelte, pero ella me azota contra la pared varias veces, ya casi no tengo fuerzas a si que ella acerca mi rostro al suyo y dice

-Ves perra, no eres competencia para mi, ¿Qué paso con la gran vencedora de los juegos del hambre y "el gran sinsajo, símbolo de la rebelión?, eh, no se que vio Peeta en ti-

Ese comentario hace que me ponga mas furiosa de lo que ya estoy así que me zafo de su agarre, y ahora que esta tomada por el cabello y siendo azotada contra la pared es ella y al tercer azote ella ya esta llorando por que le de piedad así que le digo.

-¿No que muy valiente, zorra?, si no aguantas nada así que piensa mejor lo que dices y haces y abstente a las consecuencias- estoy a punto de volverla a azotar cuando me gritan.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENE PRECIOSA¡- me detengo y volteo hacia el origen del grito que es de Haymitch el cual viene acompañado por Johanna y Prim las cuales me ven asombradas.

-Gracias a dios, díganle a esta loca que me suelte- Dice Delly entre sollozos.

-La loca aquí eres tu si crees que t voy a soltar-

-¡SUELTALA PRECIOSA¡- le lanzo una mirada asesina pero el parece ignorarla- ¡AHORA¡- yo bufo y la suelto, pero no sin antes recibir por su parte que atraviesa todo mi antebrazo izquierdo y parte de la palma de mi mano, yo solo hago una mueca de dolor para después dirigirme a Haymitch.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- digo con ira.

-quieren que vayas adentro, no me preguntes para que, porque no se-

-¿Qué paso aquí?- dice Johanna.

-¿Qué te diga esta loca?- digo señalando a Delly que sigue sollozando en el piso.

-no hay tiempo para eso, tu quédate aquí vigilando que no entre- dice señalando a Johanna.

-¿Y yo porque?- dice enfadada.

-Por que eres la única con la capacidad suficiente para quedarte y cuidar a esta y porque yo digo- Johanna solo rueda los ojos y asiente.

Después Haymitch se dirige a Prim- y tu pequeña ve rápido por algo para limpiar el rostro y el brazo de la loca de tu hermana-Prim hace lo que le dice y sale corriendo- y tu- me señala- suéltate el cabello para no levantar sospechas de que paso aquí y no vengan todos y arruinen la fiesta de Finnick y Annie- yo solo bufo y hago lo que dice, y me coloco la flor del lado derecho de la cabeza y digo.

-¿Contento?-

-no porque aun tienes la cara y el brazo sangrando- yo solo le volteo los ojos, luego llega Prim con un par de servilletas con alcohol.

-No encontré algodón y es lo mejor que pude encontrar- dice entregándome las cosas.

-Así esta bien pequeña, aquí quédate con Johanna- dice para después tomarme del brazo y llevarme arrastrando.

Cuando entramos todos están en silencio, imagino que por mi apariencia, pero después me doy cuenta que es por que en las pantallas esta el sello de capitolio el cual es seguido por la imagen del Presidente Snow.

-Buenas noches distrito 13, primero que nada quiero felicitar a la feliz pareja y me alegra que se la están pasando muy bien y sigan juntos por muchos años mas- nunca lo había escuchado decir algo tan hipócrita, que hasta me dan ganas de vomitar- pero ahora el verdadero motivo de mi mensaje el cual va dirigido para la señorita Everdeen- levanto la vista a una de las pantallas y me miran esperando encontrar una expresión en mi rostro cosa que les será imposible ya que se que están grabando mi reacción para después retransmitirla en el capitolio- veo que se la esta pasando muy bien y esta alegre por ello, pero déjeme recordarle que eso no es cierto ya que sabemos que usted perdió a su hijo y quiero imaginarme que ya se entero de lo que le hicimos al señor Mellark, y también "según" usted esta haciendo que los distritos se levanten en contra del capitolio y ha presenciado varios ataque y ha sido herida o ha visto morir a mas gente por su culpa, así que dígame señorita Everdeen ¿todo esta tan tranquilo como para estar tan feliz como expresa usted?- después de eso aparece otra vez el sello del capitolio enmarcado por el himno.

Todos están en silencio y mirándome fijamente pero yo los ignoro ya que estoy buscando una cámara para después acércame a ella y decirle mi mensaje a Snow.

-Buenas igualmente presidente, quiero decirle que en cierta parte tiene usted razón, no estoy tan feliz como dice usted gracias a todo el peso que llevo en mis hombros en estos momentos y no es tan fácil como parece, pero también déjeme decirle que estoy feliz por que aunque usted nos ha hecho sufrir y pasar por tanto aun podemos ser felices y ahora dígame usted ¿Qué le perece todo esto?- miro fijamente la cámara esperando a que se apague y cuando esto sucede todos siguen callados y mirándome así que digo.

-Gracias por su atención-y agio una reverencia se que es algo presido a lo que les dije a los vigilantes de mis primeros juegos pero no s eme ocurre algo mejor, así que después salgo ya que cuando paso todos se hacen a un lado así que paso tranquilamente antes de salir por la puerta corriendo a mi habitación para poder limpiarme y quitarme todo esto y poder descansar después de este día lleno de VERDADES.

* * *

><p>HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO ESQUE HE TENIDO VARIOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y TAMBIEN ACABO DE TERMINAR LEAL (YO SE QUE SUENA UN POCO MASOQUISTA), ASÍ QUE ESTOY UN POCO DECAIDA Y APARTE NO TENIA INSPIRACION PERO YA PUDE ACTUALIZAR Y SI SE DANCUENTA ES UN CAPITULO LLENO DE EMOCIONES ASÍ QUE DIGAME QUE ES PARECIO EL CAPITULO.<p>

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	11. Aclarando Dudas

Aclarando dudas.

Abro el cajo en donde tengo guardas mi ropa y pertenencias. En la caja de madera que me dio mi madre el día de mi boda están la mayor parte de las cosas que aun conservo y aprecio, las cuales son: El brazalete de mi madre, el broche de Sinsajo, mis anillos de bodas y compromiso (el cual estoy usando en este preciso momento), el relicario y la perla que me dio Peeta. Y también hay otras que no caben aquí como la cazadora de mi padre y el libro de plantas de la familia.

Toma lo caja y me siento en la pequeña mesa que tenemos en la habitación, observo el contenido de la caja con un solo pensamiento.

"Por lo menos he sido feliz una vez en mi vida"

Una lagrima se me escapa del ojo izquierdo pero la limpio inmediatamente, observo el brazalete y veo los pequeños dijes en forma de "katniss, Primrose y Diente de león", los acaricio uno por uno hasta que me percato que tiene otro el cual no estaba antes, es un sinsajo con las alas extendidas, da la impresión como si estuviera volando, observo con mas detalle el dije, y noto que tiene una inscripción en la parte de atrás. "

"_La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde P."_

Sonrió, mientras sigo acariciando el dije, no se cuando lo coloco aquí aunque ni siquiera sabia que el supiera de la existencia de este brazalete, lo coloco en mi mano derecha y decido quitarme mi anillo, lo hago porque si el no recuerda que estamos casados no encuentro sentido de seguir llevándolo así que es mejor tener el brazalete con un dije que el mismo coloco.

De pronto siento la necesidad de salir al bosque, vuelvo a colocar todo en el cajón bajo la cazadora de mi padre para que nadie lo vea lo que tengo ahí sin mi consentimiento para después poder salir de esta prisión subterránea.

Cuando llego con los guardias que hay entre el bosque y el distrito, me detienen diciendo.

-¿Tiene permiso para esta aquí?-

-Claro que lo tengo, soy el sinsajo- ellos no muestran ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Lo que quiero decir es: ¿La presidenta Coin sabe que esta aquí?- dice el mas grande de ellos arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que sabe que estoy aquí, justo acabo de venir de su oficina- miento mientras señalo la puerta que da acceso al distrito.

Ninguno dice nada mas, solo se limitan a asentir y colocarme en el tobillo el dispositivo de rastreo que Coin me obliga a usar cada que salgo al bosque, me ofrecen un arco y un caraj, yo solo niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en mi rostro y después salgo en dirección al bosque dejándolos con la boca literalmente abierta. A los pocos metros me quito el dispositivo del tobillo gracias a que la segunda vez que vine a uno de los guardias se le cayeron la llaves del bolsillo y yo las tome para poder quitármelo colocarlo a unos cuantos metros del distrito y lo oculto bajo unos arbustos pero cada vez lo coloco en un lugar distinto para no levantar sospechas, y después sigo mi caminata.

Llego a una parte del bosque donde esta llena de diversos tipos de arboles como: sauces, abetos, pinos, nogales, etc. Ya no veo el distrito y por primera vez en muchos meses me siento en mi hogar libre de todo este tipo de problemas preocupaciones, volteo a ver a los Sinsajos que revolotean sobre mi cabeza, canto unas cuantas estrofas de diversas cancines que me cantaba mi padre cuando era niña y me llevaba al bosque, subo a una rama del árbol mas cercano mientras los escucho cantar hasta que me quedo dormida.

_El bosque esta lleno de todo tipo de animales: ardillas, venados, gansos, Sinsajos, conejos y varios insectos .por instinto preparo mi arco para apuntar y disparar, pero me percato que no los tengo y llevo puesto un vestido color amarillo, cosa rara ya yo nunca voy con un vestido puesto la bosque, de hecho yo casi nunca uso vestidos, de pronto siento como me dan un ligero golpecito en mi hombro derecho, voltee y no puedo creer lo que veo._

_Es mi padre, esta vestido tal y como iba vestido la última vez que fuimos al bosque con su típica ropa de caza muy parecida a la mía por cierto, lo abrazo y le digo._

_-Papá, Te he extrañado mucho no sabes la falta que me haces- me aleja unos centímetros nuestro abrazo y me limpia las lagrimas que están resbalando por toda mi cara._

_-hija tu sabes que nunca te dejaría sola, ese accidente nos separo físicamente pero emocionalmente ya que yo sigo viviendo tus recuerdos, los de ti hermana y los de tu madre y eso es mas que suficiente para seguir con ustedes y nunca dudes que siempre te estaré protegiendo al igual que pequeña Rue, ya me conto lo que hiciste por ella y me siento muy orgulloso de ti mi niña y también esta este chico Peeta, yo se que el nunca dejara que nada malo te pase así que estoy seguro de que estarás en buenas manos-_

_-Gracias Papá- digo con la voz entrecortada._

_-De nada hija, creo que ya es hora de irme- me da un beso n la coronilla y después se va alejando hasta desaparecer justo frente a mis ojos, me quedo mirando unos segundos cuando escucho que gritan mi nombre, se escucha muy lejano, busco el origen de esos gritos hasta que…_

Abro los ojos de golpe y caigo del árbol por suerte no es una caída muy alta y me hago solo unos cuantos rasguños en la palma de las manos, me limpio la ropa y el rostro ya que estuve llorando dormida, el origen de los gritos es el lugar donde deje mi tobillera, y cuando llego veo que es Peeta el que ha estado llamándome.

-Katniss que bueno que apareces llevo varios minutos llamándote ya iba a hablar para que te vinieran a buscar- dice con la voz agitada imagino que gracias a que estuvo gritando.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí así que ¿para que me buscabas?- digo tratando de sonar amable.

-Ten los olvidaste anoche en el baño- dice tendiéndome mis tacones que entre todo el alboroto de anoche los deje tirados en el baño.

Los tomo y los aprieto contra mi pecho como si fueran mi tesoro más preciado aunque prácticamente lo son ya que son lo ultimo que me queda de Cinna. Levanto la vista y veo a Peeta mirándome mientras levanta una ceja.

-¿Qué?-

-No recuerdo que fueras de ese tipo de chicas que adoran la ropa y los accesorios más que ellas mismas-

Bajo la mirada y veo la forma en que tengo abrazados los tomo de las correas con mi mano derecha y le digo.

-No es eso sino que son de un gran amigo, Cinna ¿lo recuerdas?- digo ladeando la cabeza

-Si, escasamente, de hecho ¿Dónde esta?- pregunta inocentemente.

-Murió- digo en un susurro pero lo suficiente para que me escuche.

-Oh no lo sabia- dice preocupado.

-No te preocupes, por cierto ¿para que venias?-

-Oh cierto, quería hablar contigo para poder aclarar dudas con un juego que me enseño Finnick hace rato-

-Claro pero primero- me agacho y me acerco a su tobillera para quitársela.

-Pero que..- dice haciendo su pierna para atrás.

-Shh, y quédate quieto- el obedece y no dice ni hace nadada hasta que se la quito.

Tomo mi tobillera de entre los arbustos y los coloco unos 10 metros adelante. Peeta me mira dudoso hasta que le digo.

-Creo que lo mejor será tener privacidad ¿no?- el no dice nada y solo llega hasta donde estoy y después caminamos hasta donde estaba hace rato. El mira sorprendido el bosque y yo solo lo veo de reojo y trato de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Cual era el juego que me dijiste hace rato- tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y yo solo rio

-Cierto, bueno es un juego en el que yo te digo algo y al fina te pregunto ¿real o no real? Y ti tienes que responder y si es no real decirme la verdad- yo solo siento.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos sentemos-

Después de sentarnos en el pasto nos quedamos uno enfrente del otro esperando que uno diga algo, ninguno dice nada y estamos en silencio pero no en uno incomodo sino mas bien uno cómodo a mi parecer, lo veo a los ojos y toda la tranquilidad que reflejan ese azul cielo de sus ojos, estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me percato de que se esta acercando a mi hasta que siento su aliento chocando contra mi boca, soy yo la que termina con esos escasos milímetros de distancia que hay entre nosotros, al principio es un beso simple pero después va aumentando de velocidad y se torna en un beso lleno de pasión, nos separamos gracias a la necesidad de aire, yo aparto la vista para que no vea que me he ruborizado, no la levanto hasta que dice

-Mejor comencemos- yo solo asiento con la cabeza y espero a que me pregunte.

-El distrito 12 esta destruido ¿real o no real?-

-Real- respondo tratando de sonar serena.

-fue por tu culpa ¿real o no real?-

-No real- respondo rápidamente- fue por culpa de unas bombas que envión Snow después de Vasallaje-

-Tu me odias ¿real o no real?-

-No real, te amo no lo supe desde el principio mas bien lo supe hasta que pasaron unos meses después de los primeros juegos- el me mira sorprendido al parecer no recordaba eso.

-Snow nos obligo a casarnos ¿real o no real?-

-Real, pero nosotros hicimos el tueste unas semanas antes de la boda-

-Esperabas un hijo, pero lo perdiste después del vasallaje ¿real o no real?-

-Real- respondo tratando de ahogar un sollozo, porque es una herida que aun no cicatriza.

-Ese bebé era de Gale ¿real o no rea?- me asombra ese comentario, creo que su mente esta mas dañada de lo que creía.

-No real, yo solo he estado contigo de esa manera, bueno voluntariamente- digo eso en un susurro, espero que no sepa lo que casi me sucede en el capitolio.

-Entonces es cierto que te violaron en el capitolio ¿real o no real?- me quedo muda ante eso comentario, no se de donde supo eso, pero lo mejor será sacarlo de dudas

-No real, bueno mas o menos, porque no lograron violarme – digo sollozando ya que las imágenes de eso atacan mi mente, abrazo mis piernas y coloco mi cabeza entre mis piernas, siento como Peeta me acaricia la espalda mientras me dice.

-perdón si dije algo que te hiciera daño-

Levanto la cabeza de entre mis piernas para responderle.

-No dijiste nada malo solo son malos recuerdos- niego con la cabeza y limpio mis lagrimas- ¿nos vamos?- me levanto y le tiendo mi mano para ayudarlo para que se levante, el toma mi mano y lo levanto aun que batallo un poco ya que su pierna ortopédica y su altura y peso no ayudan mucho que digamos, creo que es una de las desventaja de ser un poco mas pequeña que los demás. Después caminamos de regreso a donde están escondidas las tobilleras. Cuando me tranquilizo me atrevo a preguntarle.

-¿Cómo supiste "eso"?- me mira tratando de ver si estoy lista para volver a hablar de ello, como ve que no hay peligro responde.

-Fue Delly la que me lo dio prácticamente después de que te fuiste corriendo del hospital aquella vez- yo solo bufo y maldigo a Delly por lo bajo, Peeta solo ríe y me dice- ¿puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta para dar por terminado el juego?-

-Sí esta bien- respondo deseando que no sea nada personal.

-Golpeaste a Delly anoche durante la fiesta ¿real o no real?-

-Real- respondo riendo, al recordar la cara de Delly después de la golpiza que le di- ¿Cuándo te enteraste?- llegamos y nos colocamos las tobilleras para seguir nuestro rumbo.

-Ayer, prácticamente entro corriendo y gritando acerca de que tu estabas loca y que la golpeaste sin ninguna razón-

-Con razón todos me miraban raro mientras me dirigía hasta aquí- va a responderme cuando somos interrumpidos.

-Soldado Everdeen, la presidenta Coin la solicita en la sala de comando en este preciso momento, también la suya soldado Mellark- después da media vuelta y vuelve de donde vino.

Solo asiento con un solo pensamiento en mente "ahora como me hará enojar Coin".

* * *

><p>HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY YO ACTUALIZANDO CON UN RETRASO DE DOS SEMANAS PERO LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE YA ACTUALICE Y ESTÁN DISFRUTANDO EL CAPITULO TENGO VARIAS PREGUNTAS PARA USTEDES Y ESPERO QUE ME LAS RESPONDAN.<p>

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO?, ¿EL SUEÑO DE KATNISS CON SU PADRE? Y EL ¿REAL O NO REAL?

Y TAMBIÉN ¿CUÁNTAS MUERTES SON CAPACES DE SOPORTAR POR CAPITULO?.

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR

Y SI TIENEN TWITTER ¿ME SIGUEN? LUCIA_EVERDEEN. PIDAN FOLLOWBACK

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	12. ¿Por qué yo?

¿Por qué yo?

En la sala de comando están todos los de costumbre, así que creía que con quiere que grabe otra Propo o algo por el estilo.

-Buenas tardes soldado Everdeen- Dice Coin.

-Buenas, presidenta- me limito a contestar.

-Se podría saber ¿Dónde estaban usted y el soldado Mellark?- Me mira tratando de intimidarme, pero creo que le saldrá el tiro por la culata, ya que no pienso darle esa satisfacción.

-En el bosque ¿Por qué?¿acaso hay algún problema con eso- digo con suma inocencia.

La mayor parte de los presentes, me voltean a ver con nerviosismo, creo que porque ya saben que si sigo así esto va a terminar en una pelea, como en ocasiones anteriores.

-Claro que lo hay soldado Everdeen, se supone que debe de venir a avisarme que va a salir para poder saber que sigue aquí cerca del distrito y también no hacer reuniones sin usted presente-

-¿Acaso no era un de las libertades que tenía por ser el Sinsajo, y creo que no es para tanto, ya es suficiente con llevar la tobillera puesta todo el tiempo que estoy fuera- Peeta, voltea a verme porque él sabe que me la quito a los pocos metros de entrar al bosque, pero por suerte no dice nada- y no diga que no se reúnen si yo no estoy porque eso no es cierto- su rostro esta rojo de furia y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírme por la expresión que tiene en su rostro.

-Compruébelo soldado, mencione por lo menos una vez que lo hayamos hecho- ese comentario solo me hace enfurecer.

-¿Quiere que le mencione uno?- digo sarcástica y ella solo asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.- si así lo quiere, ¡UNA DE ELLAS ES CUANDO MIENTRAS PEETA Y YO ESTABAMOS TRATANDO DE SOBREVIVIR A ESA MALDITA ARENA, USTEDES ESTABAN PENSANDO EN SACARNOS Y SOLO PARA SER EL SIMBOLO DE UNA MUGRE REVOLUCION DE LA CUAL NISIQUERA ESTABAMOS ENTERADOS DE QUE LO ERAMOS Y LUEGO DE QUE SU PLAN NO SALIO COMO ESPERABAN Y SOLO LOGRARON RESCATARME A MI, Y APUESTO LO QUE QUIERA A QUE CADA UNA DE ESAS VECES QUE ESTABA INTERNADA EN EL HOSPITAL SE SIGUEN REUNIENDO Y AHORA DIGAME ¿NO HACEN REUNIONES SI YO NO ESTOY PRESENTE?!- solo aprieta los labios en una fina línea recta.

Yo solo rio.

-Ahora, ¿Para qué me quería aquí? ¿Solo para esto?- digo esperando que su respuesta sea afirmativa, pero creo que no será así ahora que la he puesto en ridículo ante todos.

-Claro que no- su tono de voz es autoritario – su presencia aquí fue solicitada para avisarle que mañana será enviada al distrito dos en una misión especial, la cual también se va aprovechar para hacer unas cuantas tomas para hacer otra Propo- yo solo la miro, estoy a punto de negarme cuando dice- antes de que llegara mande un soldado al hospital para notificarle la noticia a su madre, la cual estaba de turno en el mismo, ya que después de la última vez que termino muy herida nos pidió que…..- su voz es interrumpida por un soldado que entra gritando y jadeando.

-¡SOLDADO EVERDEEN!- grita para después llegar a la mesa donde estamos y recargarse en ella para tomar aire.

-Soldado como osa irrumpir de esa manera- dice Coin sumamente irritada.

-Perdone presidenta pero la soldado Everdeen tiene que ir al hospital lo más rápido posible- yo solo lo miro confusa y pregunto antes que Coin.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-es su... su…-dice el hombre aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Su qué?- pregunto esperando que la respuesta no sea Prim.

-Su madre, tuvo un ataque cardiaco- dice al fin.

Yo me quedo estática, no sé cómo reaccionar porque nunca fui muy unida a ella pero aun así era mi madre, reacciono hasta que alguien me toma de los hombros y salgo corriendo directo al hospital, no volteo a ver quién fue, de hecho no volteo a ver a nadie hasta que llego al hospital y escucho unos gritos los cuales son desgarradores y nunca me han gustado que provengan de esa persona.

-¡NO,NO, NO, ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿POR QUÉ ELLA?! - Llego frente a la puerta de donde está mi pequeña hermana Prim, esta aferrada a la camilla donde está el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre, no puedo creer que esté pasando esto, mi madre nunca presento signos de sufrir problemas cardiacos, bueno casi nunca le prestaba mucha atención, cosa de la que me arrepiento en estos momentos.

Entro y me coloco detrás de Prim para posteriormente posar mis manos sobre sus hombros, sé que eso no es suficiente pero es lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos, está destrozada ya que ella convivía mas con ella que conmigo y aún más desde que tuve que ir a mis primeros juegos, ya que ellas no sabían si iba a volver con vida o en una caja de madera.

Pasan un par de minutos para que Prim se percate de que estoy detrás de ella, no lo piensa dos veces antes de lanzarse a mis brazos para llorar sobre mi hombro, ya que casi estamos del mismo tamaño, veo que ella ya no tiene fuerzas suficientes para seguir de pie así que me arrodillo para que ella ahora se recargue en mi pecho y siga llorando sin ninguna preocupación ya que es lo único que puede hacer en estos momentos mientras que yo le acaricio el cabello mientras miro a un punto inexistente en la pared.

Ella deja de gritar y ahora solo está sollozando pero con la cabeza aún más enterrada sobre mí pecho, hago lo primero que se me viene a la mente y es cantarle la canción del valle.

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,

· hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.

Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,

pue s por la mañana todo estará en calma.

· Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor. ·

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

· y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

De pronto su respiración se vuelve más acompasada, lo cual quiere decir que ya se quedó dormida. Recuerdo que paso lo mismo el día en que murió mi padre, cuando llegamos Prim no paraba de llorar y cantándole fue la única manera en la que se durmió y mi madre la cual que desde que llegamos estaba sentada en la mesa principal mirando a ningún lugar en específico.

Pobre Prim todo lo que ha tenido que soportar desde que tenía ocho años, primero la muerte de nuestro padre, luego ser cosechada para los juegos del hambre y ver como su hermana mayor se presenta voluntaria y ver en televisión como lucha a muerte, para que luego volviera a participar en el vasallaje de los 25 y ahora soportar la muerte de nuestra madre es demasiado para una niña de 13 años la cual tuvo que madurar a muy temprana edad.

Nuestra madre ha muerto.

Ese pensamiento llega a mi mente y por fin puedo hacer lo que no podía hacer frente a Prim hace unos momentos. Lloro. Lloro por la muerte de nuestra madre, me arrepiento de todos esos años después de la muerte de mi padre en los que le guarde rencor por habernos dejado solas y ahora que por fin estaba haciendo las paces con ella, la pierdo de mi lado para siempre.

Cuando creo que ya es suficiente dejo de llorar y me tranquilizo, mis piernas y brazos están entumidos gracias a la posición en la que llevo rato sentada. Creo que es horade llevar a Prim a la habitación para que así pueda descansar, cuando trato de cargarla siento que me voy a caer así que vuelvo a arrodillarme en el suelo, me dan un pequeño toque en el hombro izquierdo y sin muchos ánimos volteo hacia esa dirección.

Peeta.

Nos mira a Prim y a mi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, cosa que me alegra ya que no quiero que sientan lastima por nosotras y si lo sienten es mejor que no lo expresen, tampoco dice nada por min aspecto solo se limita a preguntar.

-¿Puedo?- mira a Prim y luego a mí, yo solo asiento.

El camino a la habitación transcurre en silencio salvo por la respiración de Prim que de vez en cuando se removía y decía varias cosas que apenas eran audibles.

Llegamos a la habitación y Peeta deja a Prim en su cama, mientras que yo me siento en la mesa.

-En unos momentos vuelvo- aprovecho que sale para ponerme a un lado de Prim y acariciar su cabello, ella es la copia exacta de mi madre como yo lo soy de mi padre. No han pasado ni 5 minutos cuando tocan la puerta, la abro y es Peeta el que está detrás de esta, junto con dos tazas de lo que creo es té frio.

-Logre que me dieran esto- dice levantando ambas tazas.

Tomo una de ellas y me dirijo nuevamente a la masa donde estaba antes de que se fuera, el hace lo mismo, tomamos el té en silencio, sentados uno frente al otro.

-¿Quieres hablar de ella?- yo lo miro seria, esperando que fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero al parecer no lo es porque el mantiene la mirada sobre mi sin cambiar su expresión. Suspiro y digo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Qué me duele la muerte de mi madre?, o ¿Qué me alegro de que ya no esté aquí sufriendo esta época que nos tocó vivir?- digo con voz apagada y sin apartar la vista de la taza.

-No sé, cualquier cosa-

De pronto tocan la puerta, cuando la abro me sorprende ver a Coin junto con uno de sus soldados "mano derecha ".

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- el soldado quiere replicarme por la forma en la que le conteste, ella hace un gesto con la mano para que le reste importancia y ya no replique.

-Solo quería informarle personalmente, que el cuerpo de su madre será incinerado en 30 minutos por si quería estar presente- dice como si fuera lo más normal posible, yo no voy a dejar que le hagan eso al cuerpo de mi madre, no quiero quedarme sin nada que enterrar igual que como cuando mi padre.

-¡No voy a dejar que haga eso con el cuerpo de mi madre- exclamo- así que le voy a decir que en lugar de incinerarla en media hora, en media hora vamos a ir al distrito 12 a darle el entierro que se merece, si no búsquese a otra persona que sea el Sinsajo y haga sus dichosas Propos mañana en el distrito 2- dicho esto cierro la puerta de un portazo. Cosa que hace que Prim se levante exaltada.

-¿Qué paso?- dice con voz adormilada.

-Nada patito, ve y arréglate ya que vamos a ir al distrito 12 en media hora- me mira confundida así que digo- vamos a enterrar a nuestra madre- dicho esto se dirige a su cajón toma sus pertenencias y después desaparece por la puerta del baño.

-¿Vas a ir?- le pregunto a Peeta que estuvo viendo todo y no ha dicho ninguna palabra.

-¿Puedo?- veo en sus ojos un ligero brillo de esperanza, que no había visto desde que llego aquí.

-claro, te espero en media hora en el aerodeslizador-

El entierro transcurre de lo más normal posible solo asistimos, Prim, Peeta, Haymitch, los Hawthorne y yo.

Mañana tengo que ir al distrito 2, para ir a derrumbar el hueso, el cual es la fortaleza el distrito 2.

Una sola pregunta transcurre por mi mente ¿Por qué yo?

* * *

><p>HOLA DESPUES DE MAS DE UN MES DE NO ACTUALIZAR ESTOY AQUÍ YO SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR PERO DEJENME ACLARAR TODO.<p>

*NO PUDE ACTIALIZAR PORQUE ESTUVE EN EXAMENES FINALES Y ME ERA CASI IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR.

*TENIA QUE ORGANIZAR UNA FIESTA QUE FUE LA SEMANA PASADA.

*NO TENIA OTRA VEZ COMPUTADORA, PERO YA PUDE COMPRAR UNA TABLET SURFACE Y PARA PODER ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR CAPITULOS.

YA SON TODOS LOS MOTIVOS Y AJORA QUIERO HABLARLES DE LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO.

SE LLAMA "DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO" NO ES MIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE OTRA HISTORIA LA CUAL TENGO PERMISO DE PUBLICAR SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

AQUÍ ESTA LA SINOPSIS.

ELLA LLEVABA AÑOS EN SU PROFESIÓN.

KATNISS EVERDEEN.

ES UNA FOTÓGRAFA EXITOSA, SU TRABAJO NO ES ACEPTADO POR SU FAMILIA, YA QUE ELLOS NUNCA HAN CREÍDO EN LAS CAPACIDADES DE SU HIJA, ELLOS ESPERAN QUE SEAN LA HIJA PERFECTA IGUAL QUE SU HERMANO FINNICK. TIENE UNA RELACIÓN CON GALE HAWTHORNE UN HOMBRE MAYOR QUE ELLA Y DEL CUAL LLEVA VARIOS AÑOS MANTENIENDO UNA RELACIÓN A ESCONDIDAS DE SU ESPOSA E HIJOS.

TODO CAMBIA CUANDO LO CONOCE A ÉL.

ÉL ACABABA DE LLEGAR A LA SUYA, PERO ESTABA CONVENCIDO DE QUE PODÍA ENSEÑARLE UNAS CUANTAS COSAS. SÓLO TENÍA QUE CONVENCERLA DE INTENTARLO.

PEETA MELLARK.

GRACIAS A LOS AZARES DEL DESTINO ES CONTRATADO PARA FILMAR LA CINTA QUE REVOLUCIONARA A TODO EL PÚBLICO FEMENINO DEL MOMENTO, ASÍ QUE PASA DE SER UN POBRE DON NADIE, A SER EL ACTOR MÁS RECONOCIDO Y SOLICITADO DEL MOMENTO. PERO COMO TODO HOMBRE TIENE SUS DEBILIDADES: LAS MUJERES.

ESO CAMBIARA CUANDO LA CONOZCA A ELLA Y POR FIN PUEDA SER CONSCIENTE DE SUS ACCIONES Y ERRORES DEL PASADO Y DEL FUTURO.

PASEN A LEERLA Y DIGAME QUE LES PARECIO.

*NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	13. El Hueso

El hueso

El hueso es la fortaleza de los agentes de la paz en el distrito 2. En él se entrenan a los agentes para después ser asignados en algún distrito. Muchos son voluntarios para estar aquí los cuales son los que nacen aquí en el dos pero también hay de otros distritos que están aquí para que el gobierno les perdone sus deudas o para poder mantener a su familia ya que tienen buenas ganancias, claro no más que un vencedor pero si lo suficiente como para poder mantener a una familia, pero la desventaja es que si los asignan a un distrito que no es el suyo ya no les es posible ver ni mantener a sus familias.

Se le llama hueso gracias al dicho "un hueso duro de roer", ya que es una montaña situada a las afueras del distrito que fue acondicionada en los días oscuros para los mismos fines para los que se sigue utilizando actualmente, durante la guerra los rebeldes intentaron incontables veces destruirlo pero fue en vano ya que nunca lograban hacerle ningún daño o ingresar a él, pero el día de hoy será la excepción.

-¡Soldado Everdeen!- me llama Lyme la antigua vencedora del distrito 2 no sé por qué habrá sufrido para estar aquí luchando del lado de los rebeldes. Yo solo me acerco sin poner objeción ya que en estos momentos no estoy de humor para discutir.

-Mande- ella me mira con ¿Suplica?, antes de decirme.

-A ver si por favor puede hacer que estos dos hagan algo menos riesgoso-, dice para después retirarse y dejarme con Gale y Beetee que hasta el momento no se han percatado de mi presencia, así que solo me limito a escucharlos.

-Ves que si ponemos las bombas aquí la avalancha será poca y solo cubrirá unas cuantas salidas- Beetee señala unos planos que están expandidos sobre la mesa a los cuales no les entiendo nada.

-Entonces hay que colocarlas aquí para que mientras van cayendo los escombros la avalancha se vaya haciendo más grande y cubra todas las salidas y también los conductos de ventilación y así ya no salga nadie- Gale señala otra parte del plano ya que su idea es que todos los que están adentro mueran así que digo.

-¿Por qué quieres matar a todos los que están ahí dentro? ¿Acaso no sabes que no todos los que están ahí dentro no están por voluntad propia si no porque tuvieron la necesidad de entrar ahí para cuidar a sus familias?- Beetee baja la mirada avergonzado pero Gale me contraataca.

-Claro que lo sé pero aun así aunque no estén por voluntad propia van a los distritos a atormentar a todos lo que están ahí o ¿Tu no recuerdas lo que me sucedió la última vez que Salí de caza al bosque en el doce?- sus palabras me hieren porque claro que recuerdo lo que le sucedió, pero aun así le digo.

-Si claro que lo recuerdo, pero recuerda también a los que defendieron para evitar que te mataran ahí mismo- digo y me alejo de donde están.

-No me importa lo que me digas nada me hará cambiar de opinión- dice a mis espaldas pero aun así lo escucho y le digo.

-Recuerda como murieron nuestros padres-su expresión no cambia así que me doy por vencida porque sé que Gale es como yo y nada lo hará cambiar de opinión.

Voy a donde están Lyme y los demás, los cuales están hablando de cómo vamos a actuar y acomodarnos, para cuando comience el ataque que será dentro de unas horas.

Lyme me voltea a ver con la esperanza de que le diga que cambiaron de opinión, pero yo solo siego con la cabeza y ella me dirige una sonrisa torcida y con los labios articula "_no importa" _y se va, yo también estoy a punto de irme cuando me dicen.

-Preciosa, ven por favor- doy un fuerte suspiro y voy con él, Plutarch y Finnick.

-Bueno Katniss queremos aclararte ciertas cosas- Dice Plutarch y yo solo frunzo el ceño.

-Kat, creo que sería bueno que escucharas- Finnick se coloca detrás mío sabiendo que no iba a escuchar y me iba a ir.

-Está bien- suspiro derrotada.

-Primero que nada preciosa quiero aclararte que vas a tener que llevar el auricular que dimos desde la primera misión, porque TIENES que hacer caso de las indicaciones que te dé- estoy a punto de objetar cuando dice- sin objeciones preciosa- entrecierro los ojos mientras le doy una mirada asesina- ni aunque me mires así vas a dejar de hacer lo que te dije-

-Segundo recuerda que cualquier cosa que hagas será grabado y transmitido- Plutarch dice manteniendo su mirada en una Tablet que trajo del trece.

-Tercero, Katniss, tienes que evitar hacer cosas que te pongan en riesgo y si lo vas a hacer cuenta con nosotros para realizarlo, así que avísanos si tienes algo en mente- Finnick dice volteándome para quedar frente a frente.

Eso hace que un plan llegue a mi mente.

-Acepto hacer todo eso pero si ustedes me ayudan a hacer esto- yo sonrió ligeramente y ello me miran como si me saliera un tercer ojo.- Solo voy a meterme antes de que inicie la avalancha para que con una de mis flechas explosivas cree una vía de escape para que los que logren salir sean interceptados en la salida y sean arrestados o liberados según dependa-

-Está bien pero por donde vas a entrar sin que se den cuenta los demás, kat- Finnick me pregunta y yo solo le digo.

-Pues con la ayuda de mi muy buen amigo Finnick Odair, voy a entrar en los ductos de ventilación mientras colocan las bombas y regresar antes de que estallen-

-Recuerda preciosa vas a tener que escucharme y comunicarme que es lo que vas a hacer- solo asiento y nos vamos con los otros que ya están tomando sus armas para dirigirnos al hueso.

Finnick y yo nos colocamos al lado contrario de los demás para que así sea más fácil introducirnos al hueso sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Me ayuda a alcanzar una salida de un ducto para entrar y salir en menos de 45 minutos que es tiempo en el que las bombas van a estallar.

-Katniss enserio no pesas nada creo que incluso menos que Annie- dice mientas me eleva y luego me baja otra vez repetidas veces.

-¡FINNICK YA DEJAME EN PAZ Y AYUDAME A SUBIR!- Ya me sube y yo puedo subir y meterme en el conducto, cuando escucho como dice.

-Ay, que amargada- yo solo rio ante su comentario ya que aunque hemos convivido poco tiempo lo considero como un hermano para mí.

Los ductos son más estrechos de lo que esperaba, así que tengo que gatear pero a la vez arrastrarme para no darme un mal golpe en la cabeza y terminar inconsciente, tengo que ir derecho hasta una luz que hay hasta el final pero gritan una frase que nunca voy a olvidar.

-¡MODALES, ¿ACASO NO SABE QUE ESTO NO SE LE HACE A UNA MUJER?- nunca creí que fuera a decir esto pero me legro de que Effie siempre fuera una loca compulsiva con el tema respecto a los modales.

Por suerte la rendija que da a su celda está a unos 25 metros de la rendija que da a la sala principal, me asomo y un agente de la paz sale dejando a Effie, amarrada a una silla en medio de la celda y también sus ojos vendados, pero ella se remueve y hace que la venda se le caiga, al parecer no le han hecho nada malo aparte de eso.

Abro la rendija y asomo la cabeza. Ella abre los ojos como platos así que aun de cabeza le digo.

-Hola Effie- escucho por el auricular como Haymitch dice.

-¿Effie?, ¿Qué rayos sucede ahí adentro preciosa?-

-Lo que pasa es que en el camino escuche que gritaban una frase la cual todos sabemos que solo Effie la diría- escucho como ríe y me dice.

-¿Acaso era modales, seguido de cualquier otra frase represiva?- dice imitando su voz chillona pero un poco de melancolía en su voz.

-Sí, eso mismo así que decidí aproximarme al origen del sonido el cual era unos 25 metros antes de mi destino-

-¿Esta bien- dice preocupado, cosa que se hace rara porque él nunca mostro afecto hacia Effie.

-Al parecer sí, pero la voy a sacar antes de terminar mi plan para no ponerla en riesgo así que espérala junto a Finnick, creo que llegaremos como en unos 5 minutos- toma aire y lo contiene para después dejar salir un suspiro.

-Claro preciosa pero temo decirte que solo te quedan 25 minutos así que date prisa-

-¡KATNISS!- chilla Effie y yo por instinto volteó a la puerta temiendo que este un agente de la paz apuntándome con una pistola por algo por el estilo, pero no es eso sino algo mucho peor.

Effie enojada.

-¿Y tus modales señorita?, en lugar de quedarte hablando sola ven y ayúdame, porque eso que acabas de hacer es un gesto muy grosero- reprimo una sonrisa y bajo para desatarla.

No presto mucha atención a lo que dice yo solo asiento o niego para no levantar sospechas.

Coloco la silla debajo de la rendija y subo para que después Effie suba a la silla y la levante por los brazos hacia el ducto.

Ella va delante de y yo por detrás porque no sé si ya se habrán dado cuenta de su desaparición.

Cuando llegamos a la salida yo la ayudo a salir para que después ella fuera atrapada por Finnick para no caer, me sorprende lo que ella hace nada más ver a Haymitch.

-¡HAYMITCH!- Y sale corriendo para abrazarlo y él le corresponde sin titubear.

Ella está de espaldas y el me voltee a ver y articula un "gracias" y yo le respondo "no hay de que" seguido de una mirada de "me debes una explicación".

Me doy media vuelta cuando escucho que me grita, así que vuelvo a asomarme.

-¡TE QUEDAN 15 MINUTOS PRECIOSA ASI QUE MUEVETE!-

Yo abro los ojos como platos y me arrastro lo más rápido que puedo hasta que llego a mi destino en menos de 3 y veo el caos que hay allí adentro, lo cual quiere decir que ya se dieron cuenta de que Effie fue rescatada y que nosotros estamos aquí, todavía quedan 10 minutos pero aun así lanzo la flecha lo cual provoca un hueco en medio de los computadores, no veo sus expresiones porque decido retirarme antes de que se den cuenta de que estoy aquí o de que exploten las bombas, cosa que no creo posible porque me quedan 8 minutos aproximadamente. Mis pensamientos quedan ahogados gracias a la cadena de explosiones que se desata.

Salgo disparada después de que una explosión ocurra detrás de mí, estoy por caer como a 10 metros enfrente de donde están esperándome pero por suerte soy atrapada por Haymitch y Finnick.

Me arde la parte superior de mis manos y mis antebrazos, incluida también parte de mi espalda con un ligero olor a cabello chamuscado.

El dolor es insoportable, siento que alguien me toma de los codos, creo que es Haymitch , abre mis brazos y me coloca frente a él, pero no lo compruebo porque no abro los ojos hasta que me tiran un balde de agua encima lo cual hace que el dolor sea soportable y yo deje salir un suspiro y vuelva cerrar los ojos.

Me cargan como un saco, lo cual hace que yo deje escapar un grito de dolor pero aun así no me sueltan hasta que me llevan al campamento y me dejan tirada boca abajo en mi tienda. Tengo los ojos entrecerrados para evitar dormir.

Después llegan un médico que me va a curar las quemaduras hasta que lleguemos al 13 mañana por la tarde seguido de un muy enfadado Gale, el doctor se pone a curarme y Gale solo se limita a ver hasta que el doctor se retira dice.

-Lograron salir algunos pero ya fueron arrestados para ser interrogado- dice en tono seco.

-Esa era la idea- digo sin voltear a verlo.

-Eso que hiciste fue muy estúpido ¿Lo sabes?-

-Pero aun así evite que muriera más gente inocente, como Effie por ejemplo- ninguno de los dos dice nada, por lo cual el sale sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, DIGANME QUE LES PARECIOMLA ACTITUD DE GALE Y TAMBIEN EL REENCUENTRO ENTRE HAYMITCH Y EFFIE.<p>

NO OLVIDEN LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA: DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO.

Y TAMPOCO OLVIDEN COMEMTAR BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.


	14. Visitas

Visitas

"_La pradera, está teñida de un color verde intenso como los primeros días de primavera de todos los años, lo cual quiere decir que hoy será un día de buena caza, gracias a que los animales que apenas están despertando después de dormir todo el invierno están desorientados así que no es muy difícil darles un tiro limpio con una sola flecha._

_Hasta ahora llevo un par de ardillas, pero de pronto pasa un ciervo y no lo pienso dos veces antes de lanzar una flecha y darle directamente en el ojo izquierdo y el animal cae muerto al instante._

_-Buen tiro, hija- dice mi padre que se aproxima con un par de peces que acaba de pescar en el lago. Coloca los peces en el saco donde esta las ardillas y saca la flecha del ojo del ciervo, la limpia con un trapo húmedo para después dármela._

_-Gracias- tomo la flecha y la vuelvo a colocar dentro del caraj junto a las otras._

_-Creo que ya es suficiente así que es mejor que regresemos con tu madre y tu hermana- asiento y tomo el saco para que el cargue el ciervo y se lo lleve._

_A unos metros de cruzar la cerca que separa el distrito un par de aerodeslizadores pasan a toda prisa sobre nosotros, así que nos tiramos al suelo tratando de no ser vistos pero los aerodeslizadores tienen otro objetivo._

"_Destruir el distrito."_

_Lanzan varias bombas incendiarias a escasos metros de nosotros lo cual hace que retrocedamos, a los pocos segundos se escuchan otro par de explosiones que provienen de la zona de la veta._

"_Lugar donde están Prim y mi Madre"_

_Mi padre no piensa dos veces antes de salir corriendo en esa dirección para ir a rescatarlas y yo tampoco lo pienso para salir corriendo detrás de él, pero soy detenida gracias a una explosión que ocurre a mis espaldas, por lo que caigo al suelo para que después una gran lengua de fuego me recorra la espalda y hace que me arda."_

Abro los ojos de golpe para después cerrarlos.

Todo ha sido un sueño, bueno la mayor parte de él porque el ardor de la espalda sigue ahí y alguien está aplicando algo que en lugar de que me provoque alivio, provoca más ardor lo cual hace que no pueda reprimir un gritito mientras me muevo para evitar que sea lo que sea me lo sigan aplicando.

-por favor puedes ya dejar de moverte para que termine de desinfectar las quemaduras- dice Prim.

-No- respondo con voz patosa gracias a que me acabo de despertar y coloco mi cabeza entre mis brazos que ya están desinfectados y vendados.

-Entonces, soporta el dolor un poco más del tiempo que es debido- Dicho esto me vuelve a aplicar la misma sustancia, pero ahora creo que es más y lo ha hecho a propósito, pero no me quejo hasta que termina.

-Para ser sincera creía que iba a ser más difícil, ya que nadie quería venir porque decían que siempre que tienen que drogarte para que no termines golpeándolos o gritando como loca – coloca los medicamentos en una mesa que está a un lado de la camilla y toma asiento en una silla junto a esta.

Volteo el rostro en su dirección y pienso en lo que dijo.

¿Cuántas veces he hecho alguna de esas cosas?, La respuesta es simple.

Demasiadas para contarlas

-No, mienten- digo restándole importancia.

Ella abre los ojos como platos y después piensa por unos segundos para posteriormente soltar una carcajada.

Creo que me imagino forcejeando con un par de doctores o algo así, yo solo sonrió de lado y no es por acordarme de esas cosas, sino porque desde que estamos aquí en el trece la veo sonreír de verdad.

Es interrumpida por el golpe sordo que produce la puerta al abrirse, asiente con la cabeza y se levanta para salir de la habitación.

Me levanto de golpe para decirle que no me deje con algún doctor y que mejor me siga atendiendo ella pero al voltearme me topo con un par de ojos azules que me miran detenidamente, su mirada baja unos centímetros y por instinto cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho, (a pesar de que está cubierto por una venda) y siento como me ruborizo un poco al igual que él, cosa que es absurda ya que nos hemos visto completamente desnudos, pero creo que él no lo recuerda y yo como siempre dicen soy demasiado inocente.

Recorro la habitación con la mirada y encuentro una bata colgada en la silla que estaba Prim, pero no la alcanzo así que junto la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para decir.

-Peeta… me…. Podrías pasar…. La bata…- señalo la bata y mi voz es entrecortada, cosa que odio, el sigue la dirección de mi dedo.

-Cla… claro- el también tartamudea pero me da la bata.

Me la coloco solo para que me cubra de la cintura para arriba ya que abajo tengo puesto unas bragas y un pantalón, pero por desgracia es una de las que abrochan de la parte de atrás, así que me levanto la trenza francesa que imagino me hizo Prim.

-mmm… podrías- no termino la frase cuando él ya está atrás de mi abrochando la bata.

Cuando termina se coloca frente a mí y nos miramos a los ojos pero ninguno de los dos dice nada sobre lo que acaba de suceder lo cual agradezco, hasta que el rompe el silencio.

-Solo venía a decirte que ya supe lo que sucedió en el dos y que eso fue un gesto muy heroico, aunque creo que a la presidenta no le gustó la idea de tener que capturar a los que salieron pudiendo haber muerto- bufo ante este comentario –pero todos los demás ya la están tratando de hacer razonar-

-Gracias, y nadie puede hacer razonar a esa vieja- él sonríe y dice.

-Eso ya lo sabemos todos, pero es para que no haga que los fusilen antes de que los interroguen- solo asiento.

Otra vez ninguno de los dos dice nada por un par de minutos, hasta que se levanta de la silla y dice.

-Me tengo que ir, que te recuperes pronto- dicho esto sale de la habitación y tomo la almohada y la coloco a los pies de la camilla y me recuesto boca abajo, tratando de dormir un poco. Estoy por lograrlo cuando golpean fuertemente la puerta y después la abren. Giro la cabeza para no ver a quien sea que haya entrado y así se vaya.

-Katniss, sé que no estas dormida- abro los ojos para toparme con el rostro de Finnick a unos escasos centímetros del mío.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- respondo irritada.

-uy que humorcito- hace una cara, mejor dicho mueca de indignación.

-Jodete Odair- digo mientras le muestro el dedo corazón derecho.

Suelta una carcajada y yo vuelvo a esconder mi rostro entre mis brazos, luego se calla y me da un golpecito en la nuca.

-ya enserio, siéntate para poder decirte algo importante- de mala gana hago lo que dice y me sorprendo al encontrar a Annie.

-oh, Annie perdón no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí- digo avergonzada por mi reacción anterior, Finnick se coloca detrás de Annie y se ríe de mi sin que Annie se dé cuenta, pero no dura mucho ya que ella se voltea, lo ve y le da un zape.

Finnick hace una mueca de dolor mientras se soba la cabeza, ahora soy yo la que está riendo.

-Bueno a lo que veníamos era decirte que Annie está embarazada- dice Finnick abrazando a Annie.

-Felicidades- digo sonriendo, pero internamente estoy llorando porque esto me recuerda a mi bebé, pero me repito a mí misma que es algo que tengo que aprender a superar, algo que creo nunca lograre.

-Solo queríamos que fueras la primera en enterarte ya que nos has ayudado mucho, y te consideramos como nuestra mejor amiga, mejor dicho hermana y también apenas hace unos minutos nos acabamos de enterar- Annie parece mucho menos ida con esta noticia, cosa que me alegra.

-oh, Gracias- es lo único que me sale de la boca, ya que yo nunca he sido muy buena haciendo amigos y que ellos me consideren su mejor amiga es algo muy especial para mí.

-Ya nos vamos- ambos salen de la habitación y yo me vuelvo a recostar pero ahora me coloco la almohada sobre la cabeza.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y otra vez no me dejan dormir.

-Preciosa, levántate de una vez antes de que te tumbe de la cama para que te levantes o mejor aún te arrojo agua fría encima para que te de pulmonía-

-¡CALLATE MALDITO BORRACHO YA QUE TU NO ERES EL INDICADO ARA HABLAR DE LEVANTAR A LA GENTE Y MENOS ARROJANDOLES AGUA FRIA ENCIMA!- Me levanto de golpe y me encuentro con una muy enojada Effie.

-¡KATNISS!, para una señorita esa no es la forma de contestar a uno de sus mayores-

-Effie, todos aquí sabemos que la preciosa no es ninguna señorita, con suerte y es mujer- le lanzo una mirada envenenada, pero él ni parece notarla- y en fin no soy el único al que le responde de esa manera- ahora la que recibe una mirada envenenada soy yo y por parte de Effie.

-pues ya veremos-

-ya, mejor no te estreses con algo que no tiene remedio- Haymitch toma su mano y me acuerdo que tenía algo que preguntarles-

-Tienen algo que explicarme- digo señalando sus manos entrelazadas-

-No, claro que no hay nada que explicar y dime ¿desde cuando Nosotros nos involucramos en tus relaciones amorosas?-

Yo solo levanto una ceja y lo miro con cara de "¿Enserio?", estoy por decirles que desde que los conocí, pero Effie le susurra algo al oído a Haymitch y este suspira derrotado y dice.

-Está bien preciosa ¿qué quieres que te responda?-

-Primero que nada ¿Desde cuándo llevan esta relación?- se voltean a ver y es Effie la que responde.

-Katniss, querida, no sé si desde la primera vez que nos conociste te diste cuenta pero nosotros llevábamos una relación de Amor-Odio- sonrió recordando la primera impresión que tuve de ellos era que en cualquier momento terminarían matándose el uno al otro, pero no tendrían la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarse.

-bueno, Preciosa creo que si lo recuerdas- dice Haymitch sarcásticamente respecto a mi sonrisa-

-Bueno en el momento que el que Peeta y tu estuvieron en la arena nuestro odio se disminuyó con tal de sacarlos a ambos con vida, luego cuando por fin lo logramos, tuvieron que irse al doce, y esperar hasta el tour de la victoria para volver a verlos, esos fueron los meses más difíciles de mi vida ya que creo que lo sabes Haymitch no tiene teléfono y es imposible mandar cartas del capitolio a un distrito sin tratarse de algún asunto oficial, pero todo empeoro durante el vasallaje, ustedes estaban a punto de morir ahí adentro y el haciendo en ese entonces no sé qué tipo de reuniones, y esa última noche todo fue un caos, yo estaba saliendo de una reunión con un par de patrocinadores cuando de pronto unos agente de la paz me colocaron un saco de la cabeza y me llevaron al dos donde estuve encerrada hasta que tú fuiste a rescatarme- toma mis manos entre las suyas- enserio katniss no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo-suelta mis manos y toma las de Haymitch- ya que ahora podremos estar juntos-

-No hay de que Effie, sinceramente ya te extrañaba aunque siempre estas molestando con mis modales, te extrañaba enserio-

Tocan la puerta y detrás de ella aparecen Plutarch y Cressida.

-Tenemos una nueva idea para una Propo- dicen al unísono.

* * *

><p>HOLA PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN MÁS DE MES Y MEDIO, ENSERIO NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR LO AVERGONZADA QUE ESTOY Y TAMBIÉN ENTIENDO SI ESTÁN ENFADADOS CONMIGO, PERO ENSERIO, PERDÓNEME SI QUIEREN ARROJARME A LOS MUTOS HÁGANLO ESTARÍA MUY AGRADECIDA CON USTEDES.<p>

PERO TAMBIÉN NO ME APLIQUEN LA "LEY DEL HIELO" Y COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO YA QUE LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS NO TUVIERON COMENTARIOS ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE ESTE TENGA COMENTARIOS CON RESPECTO AL CAPÍTULO, PARA ASÍ ANIMARME A ESCRIBIR MÁS RÁPIDO Y DARME UN ZAPE CONTRA LA PARED SI NO LO HAGO (COSA QUE SÉ QUE LES AGRADARÍA A USTEDES).

ASÍ QUE NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.

LuciaEverdeen


	15. Nuestros vencedores

Nuestros vencedores.

La idea para la Propo es hacer varias tomas de todos los vencedores a excepción de Peeta (por razones obvias), Haymitch y Beetee (por ser demasiado viejos), con todos sus trajes (1º y 2º cosecha, ambas entrevistas, ambos trajes de arena, vencedores, boda y rebeldes) los cuales son replicas ya que conforme avance nuestra narración de nuestra vida a partir de los juegos los trajes entre más se acerquen al de rebelde van a irse maltratando así que están manchados de sangre y barro, al igual que nosotros después de ganar los juegos y entrar a un mundo de pesadillas que nunca terminaran.

-Bien Katniss, recuerda no sonrías, ni te muestres enojada hacia la cámara, si no has una expresión neutral- me hacen las ultimas tomas con el vestido de novia el cual está manchado de sangre sobre mi vientre (Cosa que no me agrada mucho que digamos), manchado de barro al final de la falda y el velo (que esta echado sobre mi espalda para dejar mi rostro al descubierto) y también esta rasgado de parte de la falda y mangas. Estas son las ultimas ya que como es el vestido más difícil de quitar y poner.

Después de 30 minutos Plutarch dice.

-Ya terminamos, katniss ahora ve a la sala de audio que esta al final del pasillo, ve con el vestido puesto ya que aún no terminamos con los demás y no hay nadie que te ayude a quitártelo- bufo ante la idea de andar por el distrito con el vestido puesto, pero como no tengo otra opción asiento y salgo de la habitación no sin antes quitarme los molestos zapatos de tacón en la puerta.

En la sala de audio están Beetee y Haymitch, este último me mira burlonamente, y está apunto de decir algo sarcástico con respecto a mi atuendo cuando lo interrumpo.

-No estoy de humor para tus comentarios sarcásticos así que comencemos de una vez para poder ir a quitarme esto-

-Está bien Katniss, ¿Qué es lo que vas a decir?- es Beetee el que ahora me interrumpe a mí.

-No sé, esta vez Plutarch no me dio ningún discurso para ensayar-

-Preciosa esta vez no había nada que ensayar, lo único que tienes que hacer es relatar cómo ha sido tu vida desde la primera arena, hasta ahorita-

-¿Digo que mi vida ha sido una mierda?- respondo sarcástica.

-Sí, pero con palabras más bonitas, y más largo que por lo menos dure 3 minutos- Haymitch me responde de la misma manera.

Hago lo que me dicen y después de demasiados intentos termino la narración.

-Preciosa sigo con mi opinión, tienes el encanto de una babosa muerta-

Le muestro el dedo corazón en respuesta salgo de la habitación y antes de que se cierre escucho como se ríe.

"Maldito viejo un día de estos me las va a pagar" pienso mientras me dirijo a mi habitación.

-¿Katniss?- levanto mi vista y al final del pasillo diviso a Peeta, el cual me examina de pies a cabeza.

-Hola, Peeta- digo tratando de sonar normal y así evitar que le dé un ataque, doy pasos lentos, pero a medida que me acerco me doy cuenta de que tiene las pupilas dilatadas hasta el punto de que su iris azul no se distinga.

-Mierda- es lo único que alcanzo a susurrar antes de qué se lance sobre mi cuello.

Me retiene entre el piso y sus manos, trato de zafarme pero sin hacer movimientos bruscos porque sé que si lo hago se pondrá peor, estoy perdiendo el conocimiento cuando siento que lo quitan de encima de mí, y le inyectan un tranquilizante.

Alguien me toma en brazos y todo se vuelve negro.

Abro los ojos y la luz blanca de la habitación me encandila, entrecierro los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz, cuando por fin lo logro abro los ojos para encontrarme a Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Haymitch y Plutarch colocados alrededor de mi camilla.

-Katniss ¿puedes hablar?- pregunta Annie.

-Sí- Tardo un poco en responder y mi voz sale rasposa.

-Descerebrada, Nada más a ti se te ocurre andar por el distrito vestida de novia, sabiendo el estado del panadero- dice Johanna en tono de burla.

-tengo que darle la razón a Johanna- Dice Haymitch.

-yo igual- Ahora es Finnick el que responde.

-Pues déjenme recordarles que ustedes fueron los que me dijeron que así me anduviera, porque no había nadie que me ayudara a quitarme el vestido- Digo viendo a Plutarch fijamente.

-Ahora la razón la tiene ella- responde Annie.

-Mejor veamos la Propo- Dice Plutarch para evitar que sigamos discutiendo.

Prende el televisor y aparece Johanna con un deteriorado y sencillo vestido café chocolate.

"_Me llamo Johanna Mason tengo 21 años, a la edad de 18 años fui cosechada para los 71º juegos del hambre, durante los entrenamientos y entrevistas me hice la idiota llorica, hasta que me lanzaron a la arena, conseguí un hacha y me escondí hasta que solo quedaban un par de tributos, no me tomaron importancia así que termine matándolos a todos, fui coronada como vencedora, unos meses después el presidente Snow me obligo a prostituirme, un tiempo después me reusé a hacerlo y termino matando a mi familia y amigos, luego me siguió obligando a prostituirme, Para el vasallaje de los veinticinco volví a salir cosechada, cosa que fue injusta ya que el trato era que si ganaba iba a poder vivir en paz y ya nunca más volvería a ir a los juegos del hambre, cosa que dije durante mi entrevista, después de la explosión de la arena del vasallaje me capturaron y me torturaron, para decirles lo que sabía acerca de los rebeldes, no dije nada._

_Actualmente estoy luchando con los rebeldes contra el capitolio ya que…._

_A pesar de todo el presidente Snow nunca pudo ni podrá deshacerse de mí."_

Desaparece la imagen de Johanna y aparece la de Annie con una falda azul celeste y una blusa blanca de botones y tirantes.

"_Me llamo Annie Cresta tengo 22 años a la edad de 18 años fui cosechada para los 70º juegos del hambre, en los entrenamientos y entrevistas fui tímida, durante la arena a mi compañero de distrito lo decapitaron frente a mí y hasta el día de hoy recuerdo su cabeza rodar hacia mí, luego de eso la arena fue inundada y gracias a ser del distrito 4 fui la única tributo que supo nadar y sobrevivir, fui coronada vencedora, 5 años después fui otra vez cosechada, pero Mags se ofreció en mi lugar, cosa que agradezco ya que no creo que hubiera sobrevivido a estar otra vez en la arena, después de la explosión del vasallaje, el capitolio me capturo, me dejaron encerrada por días, hasta que me sacaron del lugar donde me tenían solo para intentar violarme, pero gracias a Katniss eso no sucedió, hace unas semanas me casé con Finnick Odair, y estoy esperando un hijo suyo._

_Nunca volveré a ser la misma, pero soy feliz." _

Desaparece la imagen de Annie y Aparece la de Finnick con unos pantalones pero frescos a mi perecer y una camiseta amarilla igual de fresca que los pantalones.

"_Me llamo Finnick Odair tengo 24 años, a la edad de 14 años fui cosechado para los 65º juegos del hambre, en los entrenamientos y entrevistas siempre me mostré con mi típico sentido del humor, durante la arena tejí varias redes para usarlas como trampas, después de matar a un par de tributos recibí un tridente, el regalo más caro en la historia de los juegos del hambre, de parte de un patrocinador, gracias a esto pude matar a los otros tributos de manera más fácil y rápida, fui coronado vencedor, dos años después el presidente Snow me obligo a prostituirme, después de un tiempo descubrí que había algo mas importante que el dinero lo cual eran los SECRETOS, se demasiados secretos de gente importante en el capitolio, como que nuestro querido presidente Snow se deshizo de varias personas que le impedían llegar al poder, y todo esto lo hizo con veneno, de diferentes maneras pero el resultado siempre era el mismo todos terminaban muertos, el mismo tomaba el veneno pero al poco tiempo tomaba el antídoto, pero como todo no siempre es efectivo así que las rosas que siempre lleva en su solapa sirven para esconder el olor de las llagas que nunca curaran. Después fui cosechado para el vasallaje, después de la explosión los rebeldes lograron sacarme de la arena. Hace unas semanas me casé con Annie cresta y está esperando un hijo mío._

_Actualmente estoy luchando con los rebeldes para poder derrocar al capitolio._

_Así que Presidente Snow ¿Qué se siente que se sepan todos sus secretos?"_

Desaparece la imagen de Finnick y aparezco con el vestido de los días de boticaria de mi madre.

"_Me llamo Katniss Everdeen tengo 17 años, a la edad de 17 años mi hermana Primrose fue cosechada con tan solo 12 años fue cosechada para los 74º juegos del hambre, no lo pensé dos veces antes de ofrecerme voluntaria en su lugar, durante los entrenamientos evite utilizar el arco y flecha ya que gracias a que cuando tenía 11 años mi padre falleció en una explosión minera y tuve que cazar furtivamente en el bosque a las afueras del distrito 12 para que mi madre, mi hermana y yo pudiéramos sobrevivir, hasta el día de las sesiones privadas, ya todos los vigilantes estaban borrachos y no prestaron atención a mi presentación así que les lance una flecha sobre sus cabezas directo a una manzana en la boca de un cerdo asado, durante las entrevistas mi compañero de distrito Peeta Mellark declaro su amor hacia mí, gracias a esto fuimos llamados los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, durante la arena hice una lianza con la pequeña Rue del distrito 11 la cual pocos días después fue asesinada brutalmente por el tributo masculino del distrito 1, yo lo mate a él, esa fue mi primera muerte, cosa de la que me arrepiento ya que hasta el día de hoy tengo pesadillas de todos los tributos que asesine me asesinan de mil maneras diferentes, una semana después en la arena anunciaron el cambio de reglas en la arena la cual era de que dos tributos podían salir vencedores si eran del mismo distrito, busque a Peeta hasta que lo encontré, estaba muy mal herido, pero aun así no lo abandone, después cuando ya solo quedábamos nosotros dos nos dimos cuenta de que el cambio de reglas era una farsa, pero aun así no les dimos la satisfacción de tener un solo vencedor, saque un par de jaulas de la noche y las dividí entre los dos, la idea era que nos las comiéramos y morir los dos para que así no tuvieran ningún vencedor, esto fue tomado como un acto de amor en el capitolio y uno de rebelión en los distritos, ambos estaban equivocados, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que ya no iba a poder regresar al distrito sin pensar que yo fui la causante de la muerte de Peeta Mellark. Fuimos coronados vencedores, meses después me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorada de Peeta, a la mitad del tour hicimos la ceremonia del tueste sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al final de la gira, nos casamos frente a toda Panem, al día siguiente me entere de que estaba embarazada e iba a volver a la arena, nadie sabía de mi embarazo a excepción de mi familia y amigos, durante mi entrevista Cinna me convirtió en un Sinsajo, también Peeta hizo público mi embarazo, eso no importo aun así me mandaron a la arena, después de la explosión de la misma los rebeldes me sacaron de ahí inconsciente, cuando desperté me entere de que perdí a mi bebé y que Peeta estaba secuestrado en el capitolio, hace unas semanas mi madre también murió dejándonos solo a mi hermana pequeña y a mi solas en este mundo._

_Actualmente soy el Sinsajo y estoy con los rebeldes luchando contra todo esto._

_A pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado a lo largo de este años, sigo aquí y lo seguiré estando para que de una buena vez acabemos con todo esto."_

Desaparece mi imagen y sale un Sinsajo en pleno vuelo que desaparece de la pantalla y la imagen se vuelve oscura.

- Creo que salió mejor de lo que esperaba- Dice Haymitch.

Ninguno dice nada ya que una cosa es decir frente a un micrófono tú solo todo lo que sufriste y otra cosa es escucharlo y verlo junto a todo el país.

Abren la puerta y me sorprende ver a la presidenta Coin en el umbral, no viene junto a nadie más así que imagino que solo viene a joderme la vida.

Veo asombro en su rostro, imagino que no creía que fueran a estar todos ellos aquí.

-Soldado Everdeen, silo venía a informarle que usted junto a otros soldados serán enviados al capitolio en la última misión de la revolución, lo cual será llegara a la mansión del presidente Snow y capturarlo para su juicio y posteriormente su ejecución-

-¿Cuáles otros soldados?- pregunto temerosa a la respuesta.

-Los soldados que la acompañaran serán. Boggs, Cressida, Pollux, Castor, Jackson, las hermanas Leeg, Mitchell, Homes, Hawthorne, Odair, Mason y…

Mellark.-

Este último me cae como un balde de agua fría, y lo único que puedo pensar.

"_no, él no, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?"_

* * *

><p><em>HOLA TRIBUTOS QUERIDOS, PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALZADO PERO ES QUE TUVE SEMANA DE PROYECTOS Y DE EXAMENES ASI QUE SE IMAGINARAN COMO ESTABA DE ESTRESADA, PERO POR LO MENOS PUDE HACER ESTA CAPITULO LLENO DE EMOCIONES.<em>

_TAMBIEN ME DESANIMO QUE YA NO COMENTAN COMO ANTES ¿QUÉ NO LES GUSTA? ¿QUE NO ACTUALIZE A TIEMPO, QUE NO ESTA BIEN ESCRITO, QUE VA MUY LENTA LA RELACION ENTRE KATNISS Y PEETA? _

_POR FAVOR DIGANME, PARA SABER EN QUE MEJORAR Y HACER CAPITULOS QUE LES AGRADEN._

_PD: PUDEN CONTACTARME EN TWITER LUCIA_EVERDEEN, PARA QUE ME MENDEN MUTOS POR SI NO ACTUALIZO._

_BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN._

LuciaEverdeen


	16. Te perdono

Te perdono.

"_-Los soldados que la acompañaran serán. __Boggs, Cressida, Pollux, Castor, Jackson, las hermanas Leeg, Mitchell, Homes, Hawthorne, Odair, Mason y…_

_Mellark.-_

_Este último me cae como un balde de agua fría, y lo único que puedo pensar._

"_no, él no, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?""_

-¿Quién dijo que quería ir a esa misión?- responde Johanna sarcásticamente.

-Si no quiere ir a la misión de captura al presidente Snow, y quedarse aquí como una inútil viendo cómo están los demás están en una misión que usted pudo haber asistido, solo tiene que decirlo.- Coin responde amenazadoramente.

-Claro que quiero ir, pero me gustaría que me consultaran con anticipación- Responde Johanna sin dejar su toque sarcástico.

Coin la ignora y no dice a todos en la habitación.

-Tienen que estar en la sala de armas a las 8:00 de la noche y posteriormente a las 10:00 en la sala de transportes- dicho esto sale, seguida de Plutarch.

Annie está sentada en el regazo de Finnick llorando mientras este le está susurrando algo al oído, pero por primera vez veo que eso no ayuda a tranquilizarla.

-Maldita vieja- dice Johanna refunfuñando y sale dando un portazo, como a medio pasillo se escucha su grito. -¡OJALA Y SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO!- de nuevo se escuchan sus pasos cada vez más lejanos.

No recuerdo cuando me senté al borde de la camilla y mucho menos cuando comenzaron a correr lagrimas por mis ojos, lo único que sé es que voy a volver al capitolio para poder terminar de una buena vez por todas con todo esto, pero poniendo en riesgo la vida de mis únicos amigos y Peeta.

Haymitch me abraza y me susurra al oído.

-Tranquila preciosa todos han sobrevivido a cosas peores y el chico ha sobrevivido a tu carácter, así que es capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa que se le ponga en el camino- me separo de él, por un segundo sonrió de lado y le digo.

-Yo sé que si pero lo que preocupa es que cualquiera de los dos podemos morir y él no ha recodado todo por completo- agacho la cabeza y digo casi inaudiblemente- especialmente a mí-

-Preciosa, no te preocupes por eso ya verás que tarde o temprano, lo hará, ahorita solo preocúpate por capturar a ese hijo de puta y regresar con tu hermanita, así que ve y despídete de ella porque solo te quedan dos horas- asiento con la cabeza.

Me limpio las lágrimas de los ojos y me levanto de la camilla, camino hacia la puerta, cuando estoy en el umbral volteo a ver a Haymitch el cual me mira fijamente. Hago algo que nunca creí haber hecho.

Voy, lo abrazo y le digo.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, con este tiempo que llevo conociéndote ya te considero como un padre para mí, así que quiero pedirte que si no vuelvo tú te hagas cargo de Prim porque sé que aunque eres un viejo borracho dejas de serlo con tal de proteger a alguien- se sorprende por mis palabras, pero luego dice.

-Y yo preciosa te considero como una hija para mí y no te preocupes por tu hermana, porque sé que vas a volver- me aprieta más fuerte y luego suelta su agarre.

Me separo de él y salgo de habitación, en camino con la que comparto con Prim.

Abro la puerta y encuentro a Prim sentada en medio de la habitación acariciando a Buttercup, el cual en cuanto me ve suelta un bufido y sale por la ventana.

Prim me ve e inmediatamente sale corriendo hacia mis brazos.

-¡KATNISS!, ya me dijeron que te vas esta noche, pero dímelo tu ¿Es cierto?- levanta su cabeza para verme a los ojos.

-Sí Patito es cierto, en una hora y media me tengo que ir- vuelve a ocultar su rostro y me aprieta más fuerte al momento que siento como mi blusa se humedece.

-No Katniss, no te puedes ir y dejarme aquí sola, eres la única familia que me queda y si te sucede algo quedare sola en este mundo, sin nadie que me guie- dice con voz ronca mientras cae de rodillas y aprieta mis piernas.

Me arrodillo para quedar a su altura para decirle.

-Prim no tengo otra elección, pero mira el lado bueno, cuando regrese, ya no existirá este gobierno, volveremos a casa para vivir en paz y podamos hacer lo que queramos sin temer a que nos vayan a reprimir por eso, también podrás estudiar para ser doctora y lo más importante de todo ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de que tu nombre sea elegido para la cosecha para ir a los juegos del hambre-

Levanta su mirada y se limpia las lágrimas, para mirarme a los ojos y decirme.

-Entonces Prométeme que volverás, para que podamos hacer todas esas cosas-

-Claro que te lo prometo, pero si tú me prometes hacerle caso a Haymitch- me mira asustada- yo sé que te da miedo, pero conviviendo con él llega a caerte bien-

Ella asiente y vuelve a abrazarme, estamos así todo lo que resta del tiempo, veo el reloj que este en el centro de la habitación y confirmo que faltan 20 minutos para las 8:00, le doy un último abrazo a Prim, este aún más fuerte que los otros y salgo de la habitación.

Cuando cierro la puerta, mi vista esta nublada gracias a las lágrimas que cubren mis ojos, avanzo por los pasillos hasta que pierdo de vista la puerta de la habitación y me permito apoyarme contra la pared y llorar porque tal vez y nunca más vuelva a ver a mi hermanita por la cual es que estoy haciendo todo esto.

-¿Descerebrada eres tú?- la voz de Johanna hace que me sobresalte.

Limpio rápidamente las lágrimas de mis ojos, para que no se dé cuenta de que estuve llorando, pero es inútil ya que llega hacia donde estoy y me toma de la barbilla para verme directamente a los ojos y decirme.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?, y no te atrevas a mentirme ya que tus ojos están muy hinchados y rojos.- veo que va ser inútil negarlo así que le digo.

-Tengo miedo de ir a la misión y no regresar con mi hermana que es por la que estoy haciendo todo esto- respondo girando mi rostro lo cual provoca que este se suelte del agarre de Johanna.

-por lo menos tú tienes un motivo por el cual volver- dice en tono serio, mientras se sienta frente a mí.

Volteo a verla confunda.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿no se supone que todos tenemos un motivo por el cual estamos metidos en esto?-

-eso es cierto, pero a lo que me refiero es que tú tienes que volver con tu hermana, pero yo no al contrario si no vuelvo tendré la oportunidad de reunirme con mi familia en el más allá, especialmente con mi hermana menor- dice volteando al techo, y limpiando una lagrima rebelde que corre por su mejilla.

Recuero que momentos antes de que fuera la coronación después de mis primeros juegos, Haymitch menciono que si no haces lo que el presidente Snow dice mata a las personas que más quieres, así que Después de todo Johanna, detrás de esa actitud de chica fuerte y que no le importa lo que digan los demás tiene su pasado obscuro, al igual que todos nosotros, y aunque al principio Johanna no me caía muy bien que digamos, ahora la considero mi mejor amiga ya que ella sabe lo que siento porque ha sufrido lo más parecido a lo que yo he sufrido.

Me levanto y le ofrezco la mano para ayudarle a que se levante mientras le digo.

-Pero si es que vuelves recuerda que yo soy tu amiga y que siempre puedes contar conmigo- ella toma mi mano y me dedica una tímida sonrisa.

-lo tomare en cuenta-

Veo el reloj que esta al final del pasillo y veo que son las 8:00 en punto.

-Johanna creo que es mejor apurarnos ya que teníamos que estar en la sala de armas a las 8:00- ella solo rueda los ojos y dice.

-Cada día confirmo más el origen de tu apodo descerebrada, ¿Qué acaso todavía no entiendes que Coin no puede hacer nada sin que tu estés presente como el dichoso Sinsajo?- me quedo pensando ante su pregunta pero decido no hacer ningún comentario acerca de eso ya que en cierta parte tiene razón, pero presiento que Coin me está utilizando para lograr algo más importante que solo derrocar a Snow.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la sala de ramas en el cual ya están todos presentes incluida Coin la cual nos mira de una manera que si las miradas mataran ya estaríamos más que muertas .

-Soldados Everdeen y Mason, por si no se dieron cuenta las cite a las 8:00 en punto y ya son- voltea a ver su reloj en la muñeca- 8:25, así que se puede saber ¿que estaban haciendo?- estoy a punto de contestarle pero Johanna me gana.

-Nada en especial, solo se nos pasó el tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era, pero lo importante es que estamos aquí ¿No?- Coin solo aprieta los labios y no dice nada en contra de Johanna.

-Mejor colóquense junto a los demás soldados para darles las ordenes necesarias las cuales espero que sigan al pie de la letra para evitar que salgan heridos- esto último lo dice mirándome especialmente a mí. A los cual yo le respondo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Primero, todos deben saber utilizar mínimo un arma de preferencia que una de ellas sea una pistola y la segunda la dejo a su elección, Segundo no importa si alguien se queda atrás déjenlo, solo asegúrense de que muera y no sea capturado y sufra más de lo que sufriría, tercero, todos vean su hombro izquierdo- hacemos lo que dice- ahí hay una pequeña bolsa en las cuales deberán colocar estas pastillas- nos tiende una a cada uno de nosotros- se llaman jaulas dela noche en honor a los soldados Everdeen y Mellark, están hechas con las bayas jaulas de la noche por lo que creo que todos conocen sus efectos, así que si los llegan a capturar solo deberán inclinar la cabeza a la izquierda y sacar la pastilla de la bolsa y caerán inconscientes para evitar que los torturen para decir algo de nosotros los rebeldes, y cuarto pero no menos importante quien estará encargada de la misión será la soldado Everdeen con ayuda del soldado Boggs, ¿Alguna duda?- nadie dice nada.

-Ahora tomen sus armas, recuerden una pistola y otra a elección- voy a donde están los arcos y tomo el que Beetee diseño para mí, Finnick toma su tridente, Johanna su hacha, Gale una ballesta y Peeta una lanza.

Después de unos minutos Coin dice

- Bien son las 9:55 mejor suban al aerodeslizador porque las 3:00 a.m. tienen que estar a las afueras del capitolio así que no hay tiempo que perder- dicho esto todos nos subimos al aerodeslizador.

Me siento a un lado de la ventana porque por lo menos quiero tener una última vista de los bosques que rodean a los distritos. Siento un peso a un lado de mí así que giro mi cabeza y veo que Peeta es el que está sentado a un lado mío pero al darse cuenta de que volteo él gira su rostro sonrojado, decido no decirle nada, vuelvo a voltear hacia la ventana y segundos después siento su mirada, sonrió de lado y le digo.

-Sabes que puedo sentir tu mirada- volteo a verlo y él me mira sorprendido y rojo de vergüenza.

-Uh lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir incomoda- dice en un susurro.

-No, no me haces sentir incomoda, al contrario me haces sentir más cómoda, ya que todos están dormidos y planeando que hacer ahorita que bajemos, y también digamos que soy la loca de aquí a la cual nadie le hace caso- digo sonriendo.

-Está bien, solo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer- guarda silencio y voltea a verme para saber si quiero hablar del tema, yo solo asiento con la cabeza- No sé por qué sucedió, solo que después de verte vestida así hizo que a mi mente llegaran varias imágenes las cuales no sé si son verdaderas o recuerdos implantados por el capitolio, es que son tan reales que no se en que creer, así que por eso me convierto en el "monstro" creado por el capitolio, así que quería pedirte perdón por si te hice daño- dice avergonzado.

Yo lo veo directamente a los ojos y le digo.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo sé que no eres tu cuando haces eso, pero aun así para que no te sientas mal **TE PERDONO **a pesar de todo-

* * *

><p>HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES SIGO VIVA, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON Y MIL VECES POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, PERO ESQUE EN MI FAMILIA ESTAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS HA HABIDO DISCUSIONES ASI QUE DIGAMOS QUE SI ME AFECTAN UN POCO, PERO BUENO MEJOR NO SIGO HABLANDO DE ESO. TAMBIEN APENAS TERMINE LOS ULTIMOS PROYECTOS Y EXAMENES Y YA ME VOLVIERON A PONER OTROS ASÍ QUE LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR ES QUE ESO NO ES DE DIOS.<p>

AHORA A COMENTAR EL CAPITULO, SI SE DIERON CUENTA EN ESTE CAPITULO KATNISS YA NO AGUANTA LA PRESION DE SER EL SINSAJO DE QUE SU VIDA CORRE RIESGO, PERO AUN ASÍ SE ARRIESGA PARA PROTERGER A SU HERMANA Y DARLE UN FUTURO MEJOR.

TAMBIEN APARTIR DEL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO LA RELACIÓN ENTRE PEETA Y KATNISS VA A AVANZAR PROGRESIVAMENTE ASI COMO LA ACCIÓN EN EL FIC, PERO LAMEMTO DECIRLES QUE ESTO CONYEVA A QUE VA HABER MUERTES (TODAVIA NO SE PERO DIGANME EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUIEN QUIEREN QUE MUERA Y NO MUERA Y PORQUE, PARA ASI PODER DARME UNA IDEA).

AHORA PARA FINALIZAR ESTA LARGA PLATICA CON USTEDES QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LOS ULTIMAS, IMÁGENES, ULTIMOS, CLIPS Y TRAILER DE SINSAJO ME DEJARON SIN PALABRAS, AL PARECER VA AESTAR IGUAL DE BIEN ADAPTADA IGUAL QUE EN LLAMAS, ASÍ QUE TENGO GRANDES ESPERANZAS EN LA PELICULA, DE HECHO YA COMORE MIS BOLETOS PARA LA FUNCIÓN DE MEDIANOCHE ¿ALGUIEN IGUAL?, ASI QUE LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR DE TODAS ESTAS PROMOCIONES ES _**KATNISS LLORA, PEETA LLORA, NOSOTROS LLORAMOS.**_

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.

P.D: PUEDEN CONTACTARME EN TWITTER ** LUCIA_EVERDEEN**, PARA QUE ME MANDEN MUTOS, POR NO ACTUALIZAR, PREGUNTAR Y OPINAR SOBRE LA HISTORIA O TAMBIEN APURARME DE QUE YA TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR.

LuciaEverdeen


	17. Siempre

Siempre

"Favor de tomar sus asientos, porque aterrizaremos en 5 minutos"

Desvió mi mirada hacia la bocina de donde proviene la voz del piloto, luego volteo a mi derecha para ver a Peeta, el cual está dormido en el asiento en una posición no muy cómoda que digamos, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de la voz del piloto así que decido despertarlo moviéndolo del hombro.

-Peeta, Peeta Despierta- digo susurrando pero no lo hace al contrario se remueve en el asiento mientras dice.

-No, Yo no quiero olvidarla- después de decir esto abre los ojos de golpe y por acto reflejo me preparo para correr en caso de que le dé un ataque, no sucede nada, solamente nos miramos a los ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento.

"_Favor de tomar sus asientos y abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, porque estamos a punto de aterrizar"_

La voz del piloto hace que apartemos la vista el uno del otro completamente sonrojados, y nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

Después de aterrizar, estamos a punto de abrir la compuerta para salir cuando por la bocina se escucha.

"_Soldados recuerden las….." _

Es interrumpido por una explosión la cual provoca que todos caigamos contra la puerta trasera del aerodeslizador, volteo mi vista hacia enfrente y descubro que la cabina del piloto esta en llamas y las cuales no tardaran en llegar hasta los motores lo cual provocara que el aerodeslizador explote con nosotros dentro de él.

-¡SALGAN AHORA MISMO!- Grito. Nadie protesta, y salen rápidamente, espero a que salga Pollux el cual es el último para después yo hacer lo mismo, pero aun así no logro salir a tiempo ya que apenas toco con la punta de mi pie la tierra el aerodeslizador explota provocando que salga volando unos 75 metros.

Caigo de espalda y siento un dolor insoportable en la misma, que de seguro si no fuera gracias al traje que diseño Cinna hubiera quedado paralitica.

Escucho como se aproximan los demás así que me cubro los ojos con la parte posterior de mi brazo para que no vean el dolor que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos y crean que soy una inútil debilucha que no sabe cuidar de sí misma.

-¡DESCEREBRADA! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?- Grita Johanna mientras se acerca, yo solo levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Entonces quítate el brazo de la cara y larguémonos de aquí- hago lo que dice y atrás de ella veo a un Agente de la paz apuntándole a la nuca y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la pistola que tenía colgada en la cintura y le doy un tiro limpio en la frente e instantáneamente el cuerpo cae inerte y sin vida.

Todos voltean a ver el cuerpo y mientras yo me incorporo y preparo el arco con una flecha, a la espera de más Agentes de la Paz. Dicho y Hecho, a unos 100 metros de nosotros se ve a un grupo de 50 Agentes de la Paz, los cuales vienen armados hasta los dientes, uno de ellos le dispara a Legg 2 en el pecho y eso es lo que desencadena todo el caos.

Leeg 1 se acerca al cuerpo de su hermana y lo arrastra lejos del campo de batalla pero hasta yo sé que por la parte en la que le dio la bala no va a sobrevivir. Una bala me roza la oreja provocando un corte en la misma por el cual instantáneamente corre sangre por el mismo. Esto hace que la adrenalina de mi cuerpo se eleve y sin pensarlo dos veces comience a lanzar flechas sin piedad hacia los Agentes de la paz los cuales van cayendo de uno en uno. Al final quedan unos cuantos los cuales deciden retirarse pero asegurándose de haber matado 3 de nosotros que son (Mitchell, Homes y Leeg 2)

Leeg 1 deja el cuero inerte de su hermana en el suelo no sin antes susurrarle algo y darle un beso en la frente. Se acerca a donde estoy y me dice.

-Espero que la muerte de mi hermana no sea en vano-

-Claro que no lo será- asiente con la cabeza y voltea a ver a Boggs el cual viene hacia nosotras ella no dice nada más y se aproxima a sonde están Cressida, Pollux y Castor.

-Soldado Everdeen, me acaban de informar que gracias a la explosión del aerodeslizador perdimos toda nuestra despensa, equipo de primeros auxilios y equipo de supervivencia a excepción de lo básico que tiene cada soldado en una mochila lo cual es un termo pequeño con agua potable, una lata de alimentos, unas vendas, una botellita de alcohol, una linterna y una cobija por soldado- asiento y digo.

-Está bien, lo mejor será que nos internemos un poco en el bosque para poder recuperar fuerzas y pasar la noche, para evitar ser vistos si es que envían a más agentes para capturarnos.-

-Buena idea-

Instalamos un pequeño campamento improvisado todos están sentados alrededor de la fogata platicando acerca de que harán cuando lleguemos al capitolio y que harán después de la guerra y cosas así.

No me interesa mucho la plática así que me alejo un par de metros y me pongo a ver al cielo y pensar en que estará haciendo Prim en estos momentos y en que es lo que haremos cuando termine todo esto y también pienso en las palabras de Peeta mientras estaba dormido "_No, yo no quiero olvidarla", _no sé si estaría soñando en las torturas que sufrió en el capitolio, y me siento culpable por ello.

Los parpados comienzan a pesarme así que me recuesto y unos segundos más tarde caigo dormida.

_**PROV PEETA.**_

-Yo me iría a vivir al 4 con Annie y mi Hijo- Dice Finnick con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, todos lo felicitan y Johanna lo interrumpe.

-Como yo me he atado al matrimonio como tú, yo me buscare a un idiota que quiera soportarme y pues hare lo que tenga que hacer- guiña un ojo y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Los demás siguen relatando sus planes a futuro, pero veo que Katniss solo frunce el ceño y se retira, todos o están muy entretenidos en sus conversaciones o solo no hacen ademan de que les importe que se haya ido, así que supongo que tampoco nadie se dé cuenta de mi ausencia por lo que la sigo sin que se dé cuenta.

Se aleja unos metros de los demás y se sienta dándome la espalda y se levanta su cabeza hacia al cielo, se queda pensativa y suelta un sonoro suspiro, después de varios minutos se recuesta sobre el pasto y no sé si está dormida así que me aproximo y me coloco a un lado de ella, lo compruebo, esta echa un ovillo mientras tiembla de frio así que saco la cobija que hay en mi mochila y se la coloco encima eso parece ayudarla ya que relaja su cuerpo y se acurruca hacia mi mientras abraza la cobija.

Por un par de minutos, segundos u horas no sé y no me importa, solo sé que me quede viendo como Katniss dormía y sinceramente se ve mucho más hermosa de lo ya es.

De pronto comienza a removerse bruscamente.

-No, déjenlo en paz, su problema es conmigo no con el- dice murmurando.

Hago lo primero que se me ocurre y es tomarla en brazos, mecerla y decirle.

-Nada es real, solo es un sueño- hasta que se relaja y dice.

-Quédate conmigo- No sé si lo dice consiente o no pero aun así le respondo.

-Siempre- Le doy un beso en la frente antes de quedar dormido abrazado a ella.

_**FIN PROV PEETA**_

_**PROV KATNISS**_

"_Estoy sentada en el comedor de mi casa de la Veta solo que en lugar de que todos los muebles estén grises a causa del polvillo que emana de las minas de carbón, todo es de un pulcro color blanco, trato de levantarme pero me doy cuenta de que esto atada con unas pinzas de las muñecas y tobillos a la silla, así que por más que forcejeo no puedo soltarme al contrario las pinzas se aprietan más provocando rozaduras en mis muñecas y tobillos dejando mi piel a carne viva._

_De pronto un grupo de Agentes de la paz llegan y se dan cuenta de que estuve forcejeando y uno de ellos me da un golpe en la boca el cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para reventarme el labio y dice._

_-Si serás estúpida, por mas que forcejes no vas a poder soltarte lo único que vas a lograr es quedar sin pies ni manos.-_

_Solo me le quedo viendo sin decir ni una palabra y termino escupiendo la sangre acumulada en mi boca sobre sus botas perfectamente limpias._

_-¡MALDITA ZORRA!- está a punto de darme otro golpe cuando otro Agente lo detiene y le dice._

_-Espera el presidente Snow desea verla- _

_-Tienes suerte, bueno no tanta que digamos- dicho esto ambos se quitan de enfrente mío y me dejan ver que el proyector de la casa esta encendido y está proyectando al Presidente Snow._

_-Es un gusto volver a vernos señorita Everdeen, solo quería decirle que necesito su presencia en un lugar al cual pronto los Agentes que están con usted la conducirán- dicho esto el proyector se apaga e instantáneamente me colocan una bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza y sueltan las pinzas para después cargarme a donde sea que en vayan a llevar._

_En ningún momento durante el trayecto deje de forcejear llevándome como recompensa un par de golpes. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me vuelven a atar a otra silla y me quitan la bolsa de la cabeza._

_Ahora estoy en el estudio de mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores y detrás del escritorio esta la Serpiente de Snow que dice._

_-Señorita Everdeen la dinámica es simple, usted responde sinceramente y hace todo lo que le diga y nadie saldrá herido, ¿Entendido?- no digo nada –Eso lo tomare como un sí, Ahora responda ¿Cuál es el punto débil de los rebeldes?- silencio, es lo único que proviene de mi- Responda señorita- de nuevo nada- entonces, Agentes-_

_De pronto los dos agentes que están a cada lado me dan un par de golpes, dejándome varios cortes y moretones._

_-Le vuelvo a repetir la pregunta ¿Cuál es el punto débil de los rebeldes?- no le doy la satisfacción de escucharme hablar- entonces por las malas será- hace una seña a los agentes los cuales se alejan de mi lado desapareciendo por la puerta._

_Después de un par de minutos aparecen arrastrando un cuerpo el cual tiene una bolsa negra como la que me pusieron a mí._

_-Quítensela- dice, los Agentes hacen lo que dice y le quitan la bolsa dejando ver el rostro de Peeta._

_-Katniss- dice tratando de acercarse a mí, pero recibe un puñetazo en la mandíbula, lo cual provoca que caiga al suelo y comienzan a patearlo y golpearlo con los puños._

_-¡PEETA!- grito con todas mis fuerzas tratando de soltar e ir a ayudarlo pero al contrario lo golpean más - ¡NO, DEJENLO EN PAZ, SU PROBLEMA ES CONMIGO NO CON EL!- dicho esto recibo un golpe el cual me deja inconsciente._

_Despierto en la pradera, en el lugar del lago de mi padre para ser exactos, me acerco al lago para limpiarme el rostro, cuando termino veo el reflejo de Peeta en el agua e instantáneamente volteo y me levanto para abrazarlo y decirle._

_-Estas bien-_

_-Claro que lo estoy, preciosa- dice mientras me abraza más fuerte._

_-Quédate conmigo- digo_

_-Siempre- responde y me da un beso en la frente."_

-¡DESEREBRADA, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!- La voz de Johanna hace que me despierte.

Trato de levantarme pero un par de brazos me lo impiden, giro mi cabeza y veo que es Peeta el que me tiene abrazada, entonces la última parte del sueño de anoche fue real Inconscientemente pero fue real, eso hace que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro.

Johanna se aproxima seguida de Finnick el cual se detiene en seco al vernos y hace que Johanna también se pare, veo que le dice algo y ella voltea a vernos.

-Descerebrada ya veo que estas muy feliz acostada con tú esposo, pero mueve tu culo, porque en 10 minutos partimos- yo solo le muestro el dedo corazón derecho en respuesta lo cual ella también hace pero con ambas manos, Finnick solo ríe y se aleja llevándose a Johanna casi a rastras, ya que se veía que quería seguir molestándome

Siento como Peeta se remueve hasta que suelta su agarre lo cual quiere decir que ya está despierto, se sienta y yo hago lo mismo lo cual hace que quedemos frente a frente.

-Katniss, no creas que lo hice a propósito lo que sucedió fue que tuviste una pesadilla y la única forma que encontré para tranquilizarte fue esa, y pues yo me quedé dormido- dice rápida y nerviosamente, yo solo le digo.

-Sí, ya lo sé, así que no te preocupes- solo asiente- vamos hay que levantarnos ya que partimos en 5 minutos-

En el tiempo que llevamos en el capitolio han muerto Boggs, gracias a una explosión de vainas, y a Jackson gracias a un gas venenoso.

Ahora estamos en las alcantarillas del capitolio, cuando de pronto escucho mi nombre.

-_Katniss- _ es un susurro el cual proviene de atrás, todos volteamos lo cual quiere decir que ninguno de nosotros fue, siento el olor dulzón de las rosas del presidente Snow así que comienzo a retroceder, luego alcanzo a ver unas sombras de algo que no es humano lo cual quiere decir que no son nada más que Mutos creados por el capitolio.

-¡CORRAN!- es lo único que puedo decir ya que las sombras se acercan rápidamente dejándonos por fin distinguir esas malditas creaturas, todos reaccionan rápidamente.

Desgraciadamente los Mutos son más rápidos que nosotros por lo cual nos alcanzan después de unos pocos metros.

Comenzamos a dispararles, pero no les sucede nada, atacan a Castor el cual muere al instante ya que un muto le corto directamente en el corazón.

Decido lanzarles una de las flechas acidas lo cual sirve para que se detengan y darnos a nosotros una ventaja, hago lo mismo hasta que me percato de que ya no tengo flechas acidas ni tampoco Gale ya que también tome las de él. Nos vuelven a alcanzar pero ahora mucho más enojados, seguimos disparándoles o atacándolos con otras armas.

De prontos escucho el grito desgarrador de alguien, volteo hacia el origen de este y veo que es Finnick el cuál es cortado por un costado y lanzado contra la pared cayendo inconsciente.

HOLA YO SE QUE ME VAN A QUERER MATAR POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO Y ADEMAS DEJARLO DE ESA MANERA PERO ES ALGO QUE TIENE QUE PASAR PARA E FUTURO DE ESTA HISTORIA EL CUAL ES DE TRES CAPITULOS MAS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE HABRA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FIC EL CUAL CREO QUE SE LLAMARA "EPILOGO DE ¿QUÉ PASARIA SI ALGO FUERA DIFERENTE".

AHORA CAMBIANDO DE TEMA ACABO DE PUBLICAR OTRA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA "FIND YOU (ENCONTRARTE)" HE AQUÍ EL SUMARY.

DESPUES DE LA COSECHA DE LOS 74º JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, PRIM NI KATNISS EVERDEEN FUERON COSECHADAS, TAMPOCO PEETA MELLARK.

KATNISS EVERDEEN ES UNA JOVEN QUE SIEMPRE HA LUCHADO POR MANTENER A SU FAMILIA.

ELLA ES RESERVADA Y TIMIDA.

Y SU MAYOR MIEDO ES QUE SU HERMANA SEA COSECHADA O PEOR AUN ENAMORARSE Y FORMAR UNA FAMILIA Y QUE SUS HIJOS SALGAN COSECHADOS.

PEETA MELLARK ES HIJO DEL PANADERO DEL DISTRITO 12 LO CUAL QUIERE DECIR QUE NUNCA HA SUFRIDO POR HAMBRE COMO LA MAYORIA DEL 12.

EL ES UN MUJERIEGO, YA QUE AUN NO HA ENCONTRADO A LA "CHICA ESPECIAL", TAMBIEN ES COMUN ESCUCHAR DE SUS PELEAS ENTRE EL Y SUS COMPAÑEROS O CUALQUIERA QUE SE ATREVA A QUITARLE LO QUIERE U OFENDA A LOS QUE AMA.

ESTA HISTORIA TRANSCURRE DESDE LA COSECHA DE LOS 74º JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE HASTA LA COSECHA DE LOS 75º JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO EL VASALLAJE DE LOS 25.

TAMBIEN PUEDEN MANDARME UN MENSAJE AQUÍ O EN TWITTER QUE ES LUCIA_EVERDEEN. PARA DARME IDEAS, PREGUNTAR POR LA HISTORIA O MANDARME MUTOS POR NO ACTUALIZAR.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.

LuciaEverdeen


	18. He crecido y madurado (Prov Prim)

He crecido y Madurado (Prov. Prim)

**PROV. PRIM**

"_Estamos todos reunidos en la sala de nuestra casa de la veta, Mamá y Papá están sentados en el sillón mientras que Katniss y yo estamos sentadas en el suelo sobre la pequeña y vieja alfombra que mi madre trajo de la casa de sus padre antes de mudarse aquí con papá._

_-Papá ¿Puedes cantar para nosotras?- le pregunta Katniss._

_-Claro mi niña, pero con una condición- Katniss lo mira dudosa antes de preguntar._

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-Que cantes conmigo- Katniss hace una mueca de desagrado, pero yo me emociono ante la idea de que ambos canten ya que lo hacen muy hermoso. A diferencia de mí._

_Katniss saco el don del canto y de la caza de mi padre mientras que yo saque el don de la curación y bondad de mi madre._

_-Anda katniss, por favor canta con papá, los dos lo hacen muy hermoso anda hazlo por mí- y le pongo la cara de perrito triste ya que es con la que siempre consigo que haga todo lo que quiero._

_Da un fuerte y largo suspiro y comienza a cantar las primeras líneas de la canción del valle y papá la sigue._

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_· hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_Pue s por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_· Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor. ·_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_· Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurar_

_Cuando terminan de cantar yo aplaudo emocionada ya que siempre me ha gustado como cantan mamá los mira sonriendo, papá nos corresponde la sonrisa y katniss baja la vista avergonzada ya que nunca le ha gustado este tipo de reconocimientos._

_De pronto la puerta es golpeada con brusquedad mamá y papá se levantan de un salto del sillón y se asoman por la ventana, mamá regresa a dónde estamos._

_-Katniss lleva a tu hermana al cuarto de arriba y no salgan por nada del mundo- ella asiente rápidamente y me jala escaleras arriba._

_Estamos sentadas en la cama abrazadas, se escuchan los gritos de nuestros padres y yo me cubro los oídos para evitar escucharlos mientras que katniss me aprieta más a ella pero aun así su gritos aún son audibles, de pronto un silencio sepulcral inunda la casa pero es interrumpido por unas pisadas que se escuchan muy pesadas para ser de mamá o papá. Katniss me lleva hasta el armario y me encierra en el al mismo tiempo en que se abre la puerta de la habitación._

_-Aquí hay otra- dice un agente de la paz, creo._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunta katniss enojada._

_-oh, Nada solo hacerte lo que le hicimos a tus padres- se escucha la risa del agente de la paz, después un golpe seguido de otro seco como de un cuerpo cayendo._

_De pronto la puerta es abierta dejando ver a dos agentes de la paz apuntándome con sus pistolas, se escucha un balazo y todo se vuelve obscuro"_

Despierto sudando y jadeando gracias a la falta de aire, volteo hacia la cama de Katniss para ir a acostarme con ella pero la encuentro vacía y la triste realidad me cae como un balde de agua fría.

Ella está en el capitolio y probablemente nunca más pueda volver a verla, me recuesto viendo hacia la pared y lloro ante esa posibilidad ya que yo se que lo hace para que tengamos un futuro mejor, pero prefiero seguir sufriendo esta forma de gobierno con tal de que ella este aquí conmigo y me vaya a dejar sola en este mundo ya que no me queda nadie aparte de ella.

Cuando dejo de llorar intento dormir pero es en vano ya que no lo logro de ninguna manera. Volteo a ver el reloj que este colgado en la pared y veo que son las 5:30 así que decido ir a darme una ducha ya que a las 7:00 tengo que ir al hospital a ayudar como enfermera y sirve y que hay algo con lo que pueda distraerme y esperar a que Katniss regrese.

Durante la tarde me pongo a recordar todo lo que me ha sucedido estos dos últimos años.

Primero en mi primera cosecha Salí sorteada, aun no me explico como si mi nombre estaba solo una vez en la urna salió de entre miles más las cuales tenían escrito el mismo nombre más de dos veces, bueno creo que la suerte no estaba de mi lado esa vez.

Katniss no lo pensó dos veces antes de presentarse voluntaria por mí en ese momento me sentí culpable ya que había sido mi nombre el que salió y ella no tenía por qué ir a ese horrible lugar si no yo, pero sé que lo hizo para protegerme porque siendo sincera no creo haber sobrevivido ni los primeros 10 minutos, aunque hubiera preferido haber muerto ya que así ella no estaría metida en todo esto, pero mi muerte pudo haber provocado que ella cayera en una fuerte depresión y muriera a los pocos meses, así que no se si alegrarme por eso o no.

Después, cuando regreso de los juegos, se notaba un poco ida, y más después de alguna de sus pesadillas las cuales no la dejaban dormir y por más de que intentara tranquilizarla no podía, el único que podía era Peeta.

Meses después ella termino enamorándose de él, y gracias a que ambos fueron obligados a casarse, terminaron haciéndolo, pero no fue tan malo ya que ellos antes habían hecho la ceremonia del tueste.

Después nos enteramos de que, ella estaba embarazada, cosa que me alegro mucho ya que yo siempre quise tener un hermano menor y el bebé a pesar de ser mi sobrino lo hubiera tratado como el hermanito que nunca tuve, y digo hubiera ya que desgraciadamente Katniss lo perdió después de sus segundos juegos.

Cuando dieron el anuncio con las reglas de vasallaje, en el cual los tributos serian cosechados de los tributos existentes de cada distrito, como si fuera un mal chiste ella era la única vencedora del 12 así que aunque quisiéramos evitarlo ella forzosamente tendría que volver a participar.

Afortunadamente los rebeldes lograron sacarla con vida de la arena pero ella quedo dañada, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente, lo cual es mucho peor ya que ella siempre se la pasaba escondida en algún rincón llorando o murmurando cosas por lo cual tenían que sedarla para que estuviera tranquila y pudiera dormir, pero eso era mala idea ya que gracias a la medicación ella no podía despertarse de las pesadillas y terminaba haciéndose daño.

En los últimos meses ella ha estado luchando junto a los rebeldes para por fin terminar con todo este sufrimiento, también ha sufrido pero como dice ella, "_Todo ese sufrimiento será recompensado, con nuestra libertad, y ya nadie sufrirá gracias a mis acciones y errores"._

Cuando acaba mi turno es el hospital, estoy por regresarme a la habitación para tratar de dormir, pero en la salida del hospital me encuentro a la Presidenta Coin, me hace una seña para que me detenga y me acerqué, ella nunca me ha caído muy bien y menos viendo la forma en que ella y Katniss se tratan la una a la otra.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Presidenta- digo en tono educado y deseando que me deje ir.

-Buenas tardes soldado Everdeen- la miro con cara de confusión ya que aquí en el trece para ser considerado soldado debes de tener 14 años y yo apenas tengo trece, así que imagino que debe de ser un error suyo por lo que decido aclarárselo.

-Disculpe presidenta, pero creo que está cometiendo un error, yo no soy un soldado ya que solo tengo trece años- ella voltea a verme y luego a su tableta y dice.

-No soldado no hay ningún error usted es considerada en ese rango ya que gracias a los doctores que han tenido el honor de trabajar con usted, han hablado muy bien de su trabajo así que he decidido ascenderla- yo solo alzo las cejas, asiento y digo.

-Gracias, por ascenderme a dicho rango, así que si me disculpa deseo retirarme a mi compartimiento, si no es mucha molestia-

-Soldado usted no puede retirarse ya que ha sido seleccionada junto a otro grupo de doctores para que vayan al capitolio, y ayudar a los rebeldes heridos. Deberá seguirme para darle las indicaciones correspondientes y después sean enviados lo más pronto posible- la simple idea me produce escalofríos, pero he aprendido a que a la presidenta no se le puede decir que no ya que las consecuencias son malas ya me ha quedado claro viendo en como siempre intenta que katniss quede herida de una forma u otra.

-Claro, pero necesito decirle al soldado Abernathy, ya que él es quien está a cargo de mí en estos momentos- ella niega con la cabeza para después decirme.

-Él ya fue notificado así que por favor acompáñeme- se da la media vuelta y camina por el pasillo, yo la sigo sin rechistar.

Llegamos al piso superior en donde guardan los aerodeslizadores, estoy rodeada por un grupo de 50 doctores, doctoras, enfermeras y enfermeros mucho mayores que yo, se ve que están el rango de edad entre los 30 y 45 años.

-Soldados ustedes han sido seleccionados para la misión más importante, irán al capitolio, mejor dicho a los alrededores del centro del capitolio, para curar a todos los rebeldes heridos, el aerodeslizador no aterrizara, solo sobrevolara y ustedes bajaran por medio de arneses y escaleras, no importa cuán herida este la persona hagan todo lo posible por rescatarla, eso es todo así que buena suerte soldados- dicho esto sale del aerodeslizador y nosotros tomamos nuestros asientos.

Pienso en lo arriesgada que es esta misión, pero he crecido y madurado tanto en este año y medio que ya actuó como una persona adulta y sé que esta misión es muy importante ya que ayudare a varias personas las cuales no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, sé que también podre morir en el intento pero sé que no será en vano si no ayudando a los desprotegidos, pero lo único que deseo es ver a Katniss antes de morir si es que sucede y ella descubra que esto no es en vano y estoy orgullosa de lo que estoy haciendo y deseo que ella también se dé cuenta de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO ANTES DE LO ESPERADO Y ESTE CAPITULOS ES UN POCO CORTO PERO ES ESPECIAL YA QUE SABEMOS LO QUE PIENSA Y SIENTE PRIM ACERCA DE TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO.<strong>

**BUENO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, LES RECUERDO QUE SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS MAS PARA ACBAR EL FIC Y QUE HABRA CONTINUACIÓN, PERO LA HARE DESPUES DE TERMINAR MI FIC FIND YOU (ENCONTRARTE), EL CUAL SOLO CONSTARA DE 10 CAPITULOS, Y TAMBIEN SEGUIRE ADAPTANDO DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO, ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ESO.**

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**

**BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.**


	19. El enfrentamiento Final

El enfrentamiento final

"_De pronto escucho el grito desgarrador de alguien, volteo hacia el origen de este y veo que es Finnick el cuál es cortado por un costado y lanzado contra la pared cayendo inconsciente."_

-¡Finnick!- grita Johanna mientras se aproxima, a donde esta tirado, y le toma el pulso.

La volteo a ver, temiendo que me vaya a decir que está muerto, pero suelta un suspiro aliviada, y yo también inconscientemente lo hago.

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí!- todos me miran como si estuviera loca por quedarme aquí abajo sola con estas horribles criaturas, así que digo – ¡Ahorita los alcanzo, tengo un plan pero necesito que todos salgan de aquí!- asienten dudosos pero entre, Johanna, Peeta y Gale sacan cargando a Finnick y los demás los siguen.

Quedo sola aquí abajo con los mutos, están a escasos metros de mí, así que les lanzo una flecha explosiva delante de ellos los cual provoca que retrocedan y se forme una pared de fuego lo cual los retrasa un poco dándome ventaja que aprovecho para subir de la escalera a dos escalones de la salida y tomo el Holo para después decir tres veces "jaula, jaula, jaula", lo lanzo lo mas lejos que puedo y rápidamente subo los dos escalones restantes y cierro la salida, justo a tiempo de la explosión.

Todos me están viendo, como si no pudieran creer lo que acabo de hacer, pero luego centran su atención a Finnick el cual está jadeando de dolor me acerco a donde esta Johanna y le pregunto.

-¿Cómo está?-

-No muy bien que digamos, y no sé si sobreviva si lo llevamos con nosotros, me refiero a que si lo movemos demasiado podría morir desangrado-

-Entonces llevémoslo a ese edificio y que alguien se quede con el- sugiero.

-Buena idea descerebrada, al parecer no estás tan idiota como pareces- solo ruedo los ojos ya que Johanna ni en las peores situaciones deja de lado su típico sentido del humor.

Llevamos a Finnick a un edificio abandonado el cual solo estaba a tres manzanas de distancia, Cressida y Pollux, se ofrecieron a quedarse con él para montar guardia, mientras que los demás seguimos con el plan de llegar a la mansión presidencial lo más pronto posible.

La antigua televisión que estaba en el edificio se enciende sola lo cual quiere decir que es un anuncio presidencial. Después del himno aparece Snow diciendo.

"_ciudadanos del capitolio, lamento los disturbios que ha habido en estas últimas horas a lo largo de la cuidad, pero es por el bien de la nación ya que estamos acabando con los rebeldes, así que para brindarles protección les ofrezco hospedaje en mi mansión la cual ya tiene las puertas abiertas para recibirlos"_

Dicho esto la pantalla se apaga, dándonos a nosotros una idea y ventaja para llegar a la mansión y entrar sin ser vistos.

Por suerte en el edifico había un montón de abrigos y otras cosas para camuflarnos entre la gente del capitolio y de paso también cubrimos del frio, salimos de uno en uno con una distancia de entre 5 y 10 metros entre persona para así poder ayudarnos en caso de ser atrapados.

Yo voy hasta el último por detrás de Peeta, cuando de pronto la calle comienza a temblar y dividirse en dos partes todos quedan en la parte delantera mientras que yo quedo sola en la trasera, por suerte en la orilla del pozo que corresponde a la acera izquierda de los negocios y casas, hay espacio suficiente como para pasar pegada a la pared así que lo intento.

Doy un par de pasos cuando siento que me jalan de mi trenza y me empujan al otro extremo de la calle para caer boca abajo, me giro para ver quien fue y me percato que son unos agentes de la paz así que por instinto giro mi cabeza para tomar la pastilla de la jaula de la noche pero antes de que la alcance me dan un par de golpes por todo el cuerpo y al final uno en la nuca lo cual provoca que termine desmayándome.

**PROV PEETA.**

Estoy caminando por detrás de johanna y enfrente de Katniss, cosa que no me agrada mucho que digamos pero por mas que le rogue que ella fuera en mi lugar y yo en el suyo, ella sinplemente me lo nego con un rotundo no, así que sin más tuve que aceptar.

No me agrada ya que desde atras nadie la puede ver, o mejor dicho, vigilar, para que no vaya a hacer cualquier cosa que haga que la descubran, o peor aun que tenga un plan que no nos haya contado a ninguno de nosotros y termine llevandolo acabo y sea capturada y ejecutada en el momento.

Un escalofrio me recorre la columna vertebral ante esa posibilidad asi que sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos ya que como decia mi padre, que en paz descanze, "Si piensas en que algo, ya sea bueno o malo, va a suceder rotundamente sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto.", y siempre lo he puesto en práctica y siempre funciona, comúnmente mas en cosas malas que buenas, así que hago todo lo posible para alejar esos pensamientos.

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos gracias al temblor del suelo, el cual provoca una grieta a escasos centimetros detrás de mis talones, que hace que la calle se comience a dividir en dos partes asi que comienzo a correr lo mas rapido que puedo, por suerte alcanzo a llegar al final de la manzana que es en donde termina el gran hoyo que se acaba de formar.

Veo a Johanna y Gale, pero no a Leeg 1 ni a Katniss, me asomo al hoyo y muy al fondo puedo ver el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Leeg 1, solo cierro los ojos para ya no seguir viendo el cuerpo, busco a Katniss en el fondo esperando que no este ahi, por suerte no es así, suelto aliviado un suspiro, la busco del lado en donde estamos nosotros pero no la encuentro asi que dirigo mi vista al otro lado del hoyo.

La veo dirigirse a donde estamos nosotros por el lado derecho (izquierdo suyo), pero al dar un par de pasos, un agente de la paz la jala de su trenza y la lleva de vuelta a la orilla y comienzan a darle un par de golpes, hasta que le dan uno en la nuca y al instante cae inconsciente, luego la cargan y se la llevan.

Volteo a ver a Gale y Johanna para comprobar que tambien vieron lo mismo que yo, y se que todos tenemos el mismo pensamiento.

"Se la levan a la Mansión de Snow"

Nos reunimos y nos colocamos en medio de un grupo de capitolinos que a pesar de lo que acaba de suceder ni siquiera se dignan voltear a ver si hay alguien herido y salvarlo, los veo y no pedo comprender como una persona puede ser así, pero luego recuerdo que ellos fueron criados de esta manera, así que no puedo culparlos de nada el que tiene la culpa de todo esto es Snow y nadie más.

Llegamos al jardín delantero de la mansión de Snow, pero están dividiendo a los ciudadanos en dos grupos 1 de todos los adultos y jóvenes y en otro a niños que van desde niños de 3 años hasta 12 años, al grupo de los adultos jóvenes nos dirigen al interior de la mansión mientras que a los niños los sientan fuera de la mansión formando una barrera humana, algunos padres protestan, pero los agentes de la paz les apuntan con las pistolas, y dejan de hacerlo y se dirigen dentro de la mansión hasta un gran salón sin decir ninguna palabra.

Por suerte los agentes se retiran de las puertas dejándonos paso libre para poder salir y dirigirnos a donde sea que tengan a Katniss, en el camino nos encontramos con varios agentes de la paz, pero sin pensarlo les disparábamos en el acto, frente a otra puerta parecida a la que nos metieron anteriormente, había muchos más agentes de la paz, aunque no fue obstáculo, pero no sin recibir un disparo en el hombro al igual que Gale y Johanna.

**FIN PROV PEETA.**

**PROV KATNISS.**

Despierto en una habitación la cual parece de un hospital, pero no es asi ya que no tiene ese caracteristico olor a antiseptico.

De pronto la puerta es abierta dejando al descubierto a un par de Agentes de la paz, los recuerdos de antes de caer inconsciente asaltan mi mente asi que trato de escapar, pero ed en vano ya que la unica salida es la puerta y es en donde estan los agentes de la paz.

Ellos se percatan de mi intento de huida asi que entre dos de ellos me toman de cada lado de los hombros, impidiendome tomarme la pastilla y me llevan arrastrando hasta otra habitación o mejor dicho estudio en el cual esta el presidente Snow sentado detrás de un escritorio.

-Ciudadanos de panem, me complace decirles que una parte, no mejor dicho persona importante para los rebeldes acaba de ser capturada, la cual es Katniss Everdeen o mejor conocida por los rebeldes como el Sinsajo-

Despues de decir estas palabras los Agentes dd la paz me empujan y arrastran hasta dejarme de rodillad enfrente del escritorio, me jalan del cabello para que levante la cabeza y mire hacia la camara, ni muestro ninguns expresion ya que no les voy a dar esa satisfacción.

-Como veran Katniss Everdeen es considerada como el simbolo de la revolucion al igual que los otros vencedores, asi que les ofrezco un trato a quien me traiga a esas personas le voy a ceder el Honor de poder hacer lo que quiera con Katniss Everdeen por un mes entero para despues ser ejecutada- despues el foco de encendido de la camara se apags lo cual significa que la se acabo la transmisión.

No muestro ninguna expresión pero en el interior tengo miedo no tanto por lo que voy a tener que hacer, lo cual mas seguro sera prostituirme, en el mejor de los casos, pero lo que mas me da miedo es que pasara si capturan a los demas.

Unos disparos se escuchan en el pasillo desatando un caos en la sala, me toman de los brazos para sacarme de aqui, pero la puerta es abierta dejando al descubierto a Peeta, Gale y Johanna, los cuales disparan a los pocos agentes que habia en la sala y Gale esposa a Snow no sin antes darle un par de golpes.

-Gracias- le digo a Peeta el cual me quito las esposas y dice.

-No hay de que-

Una explosion proveniente del patio hace que nos asomemos por la ventana y se ven a un grupo de niños quemados, heridos y hasta destrozados (literalmente).

A lo lejos dislumbro una trenza rubia la cual esta en el cuerpo de una medico con cola de pato formada con la blusa de su uniforme se parece Prim y como si lehera mis pensamientos ella voltea verme.

Tengo un mal Presentimiento asi que sin pensarlo dos veces me aviento por la ventana, creo que me torci el tobillo o algo por el estilo pero hago todo lo posible para llegar a donde esta Prim, cuando llego la estrecho contra mi cuerpo y es cuando el resto de los paracaídas estallan.

**FIN PROV KATNISS.**

**PROV PEETA.**

Abrimos la puerta y vemos que el presidente Snow está sentado detrás de un escritorio y katniss arrodillada enfrente del mismo viendo hacia una cámara, al percatarse de nuestra presencia el presidente Snow trata de huir pero antes de que lo logre Gale lo esposa y lo saca de la habitación. Y Yo me acerco a donde esta Katniss para quitarle las esposas.

-Gracias- dice en un susurro.

-No hay de que- le respondo, está por decirme algo cuando el sonido de una explosión irrumpe en la sala y ella y yo salimos disparados a la ventana para ver de qué se trata.

No es una escena muy bonita la que hay detrás de la ventana, de pronto Katniss se lanza por la ventana, yo la sigo hasta que llega con alguien, mejor dicho con Prim, apenas y la abraza estoy a unos metros de ellas cuando se escucha otra explosión, salgo disparado al igual que ellas.

Me estrello contra una columna, katniss contra el piso y Prim es consumida en llamas, katniss corre hacia donde esta ella también quemándose, Corro para alcanzarlas y sacarlas de las llamas, al igual que ellas me quemo, pero pude sacarlas con vida a ambas.

Después todo se vuelve obscuro.

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, EL PRIMERO QUE PUBLICO EN EL AÑO Y DESGRACIADAMEMTE EL PENULTIMO DE WSTA HISTORIA.

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y PASAR A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.


	20. No Todo Ocurre Como Uno Espera

No todo ocurre como uno espera.

**PROV KATNISS.**

Despierto en la habitación de un hospital que al parecer es del capitolio, todos mis brazos, parte de mis piernas y torso están vendados y me arde la piel por debajo de ellas, recuerdo lo que paso para que me sucediera esto, nadie me ha dicho como están Prim o Peeta, y eso es lo que preocupa que al alguno de los dos les haya paso algo mucho peor que a mí, la puerta se abre dejando ver a un médico y a un par de enfermeras.

-Buenas tardes señorita Everdeen, veo que ya despertó después de su larga siesta- lo miro dudosa ya que no sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, el comprende la expresión en mi cara y dice- Lleva dormida 5 días, aunque no es de extrañar ya que por todo lo que paso su cuerpo no resistió la falta de sueño así que estuvo inconsciente todo ese tiempo, Bueno yo solo venía a comprobar su estado y a quitarle las vendas para que sus heridas tomen aire y comiencen a cicatrizar, es una suerte que no se haya quemado la cara ya que allí las heridas son más dolorosas y difíciles de cicatrizar- Dicho esto me quita las vendas con ayuda de las enfermeras.

Cuando termina me da un par de indicaciones como que no me rasque, que tenga cuidado a la hora de bañarme y cosas así, posteriormente se retira de la habitación.

Me quedo sola y me miro los brazos que al parecer son los más afectados, al igual que mis piernas, están cubiertos con parches rosados de piel nueva mezclados con mi piel "original", parezco un puzle humano, me levanto y voy al baño donde encuentro mi ropa que es la misma que llevaba en el trece, termino de vestirme y me veo en el espejo, es cierto lo que dijo el médico si tengo heridas en el rostro pero son cortadas no quemaduras y me percato de que mi cabello esta todo mal cortado con partes más largas que otras, así que me hago mi trenza para disimularlo.

Decido salir de la habitación y dar un paseo, pero al salir hay un soldado que me dice.

-Soldado Everdeen, la presidenta Coin solicita su presencia- solo asiento ya que no me siento con ganas de hablar con nadie.

Me conduce hasta otra habitación en la que se encuentran reunidos todos los vencedores sobrevivientes que son Annie, Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch y Peeta.

Al abrir la puerta los 5 voltean a verme creo que esperaban verme peor, discutiendo con el Soldado o algo por el estilo, pero sinceramente no me importa, me siento en el único lugar libre que es entre Johanna y Annie, justo frente a Peeta, el me mira y yo también lo miro, me examina y su expresión se relaja un poco al ver que no estoy tan herida, yo también lo examino y veo que el quedo igual que yo solo con quemaduras en los brazos y unos ligeros cortes en la cara, no decimos nada, de hecho ninguno de los que están en la sala dice algo.

5 minutos después entra Coin, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-Soldados quiero felicitarlos a todos ya que gracias a su fuerza, valor y sacrificio, pudimos salir triunfales en esta Guerra y pudimos terminar con el gobierno opresor que nos tenía a todos bajo su mando y quisiera terminar esa etapa y comenzar una nueva etapa con unos últimos juegos del hambre pero con gente del capitolio, mejor dicho con hijos de la gente importante del capitolio, así que lo dejo a votación suya si se van o no llevar acabo estos juegos-

-Claro que sí, hay que hacerles pagar a esos hijos de puta lo que nos hicieron- dice Johanna molesta mientras golpea la mesa.

-Yo la apoyo- dice Beetee.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo- dice Peeta.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Peeta y si Finnick estuviera aquí también lo estaría- dice Annie tranquila.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el que gane- dice Haymitch desinteresado.

Todos voltean a verme ya que tengo el voto final así que suspiro y digo.

-Se lo que es estar en los juegos, se lo que es cargar con la muerte de alguien, se lo que es que las pesadillas causadas por los juegos que persigan, al igual que todos aquí, así que lo único que quiero decir es que por más vengativa que sea y odie a la gente del capitolio no le deseo a nadie que pase por eso, por lo que mi respuesta es un no- Todos me miran con los ojos como platos ya que creo que esperaban que dijera que si inmediatamente, pero sé que Coin quería que dijera que si así que también por eso no lo hice.

-Muchas gracias a todos por su votación, soldado Everdeen, su última condición será llevada a cabo hoy en la noche así que prepárese- dicho esto Coin sale de la habitación.

Yo también lo hago pero con un rumbo diferente, que es buscar y encontrar a mi hermana, después de recorrer varios pasillos llego al piso donde tienen a todos los heridos, paso por todas las habitaciones y me asomo por las ventanillas que dejan ver a los enfermos en las camillas y encuentro a Finnick en una de ellas, me acerco a la ventanilla y veo a Annie sentada a un lado de él diciéndole varias cosas, pero no reacciona, leo la pantalla que está a un lado de la puerta y la cual dice que quedo en coma, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable ante eso, así que antes de que Annie se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí.

A diez puertas más por fin la veo, esta recostada en una camilla y vendada por todo su cuerpecito y con pequeños mechones de lo que una vez fue su hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio, leo la pantalla para saber su estado y dice.

"_**Paciente: **__Primrose Everdeen._

_**Edad: **__13 años._

_**Familiares: **__Katniss Everdeen._

_**Visitantes permitidos: **__Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy._

_**Estado: **__Critico._

_**Informe de Daños: **__Quemaduras de tercer grado en el 85% de su cuerpo, Intoxicación causada por humo de fuego, Daños en la columna vertebral causando parálisis desde la Cintura hasta los pies"_

Cuando termino de leer la pantalla tengo mi mano sobre mi boca para silencias los jadeos que salen de la misma causados por el llanto que no se en que momento comenzó, sin pensarlo dos veces coloco mi pulgar sobre la pantalla para que se abra la puerta, la cual inmediatamente lo hace, me siento en la silla que está en a un lado de la camilla, tomo su mano y aún sigo llorando, está viva pero está sufriendo, solo espero que esto acabe pronto para poder irnos al doce y olvidarnos de todo lo que nos ha sucedido.

-Señorita Everdeen, ¿Por favor puede salir de la habitación?, necesitamos hacerle unos estudios a su hermana, cuando terminemos podrá volver a entrar- dice un médico y solo asiento.

Me siento contra la pared que tiene la ventana y veo un punto inexistente de la pared que está enfrente de pronto me tocan un hombro, volteo para comprobar quien es y me sorprendo al ver a Haymitch se siente a un lado y dice.

-No fue mi culpa- se a lo que se refiere así que instantáneamente le digo.

-¿Entonces de quién es?, si la deje a tu cargo-

-Según lo que me han dicho fue Coin quien la mando a esto-

Eso hace que la furia en contra de Coin aumente, y me paso las manos en el rostro para tranquilizarme, así que digo.

-Esa mujer no tuvo suficiente con convertirme en el Sinsajo y mandarme al capitolio, para mi posible muerte, si no que mando a mi hermana de no más de trece años, edad por la cual ni siquiera era considerada un soldado en el 13, para que también sufriera y claro que lo logro-

-Eso ya lo sé preciosa, pero lamento decirte que tienes que ir a tu habitación a prepararte para que mates a Snow frente a todo el país, pero antes te voy a dar un último consejo, recuerda quien es el verdadero enemigo-

Dicho esto solo asiento y me levanto para dirigirme a mi habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada a mi patito.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Effie se retira después de arreglarme, o mejor dicho dejarme presentable ya que gracias a mis heridas no había mucho que hacer, me coloco el traje de Sinsajo y el caraj de flechas con una sola flecha ya que no necesitare ninguna más, luego me dirijo a la terraza principal que es donde se llevara a cabo la ejecución.

Cuando me indican que puedo salir lo hago y un grito ensordecedor proviene de la multitud que está esperando ansiosa la ejecución de Snow, me coloco de perfil viendo como sacan a Snow y lo atan a un poste que fue colocado provisionalmente en el tejado, el no muestra ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero sangre corre por la comisura de sus labios y después tose, escupiéndola y manchándose su impecable traje blanco, me mira y recuerdo esa mirada es la misma que cuando fue a mi casa antes de la gira, la cual significa_ "Señorita Everdeen recuerde que prometimos no mentirnos"_, y es cierto en su rostro se ve que él no fue el responsable de las bombas, así que la frase que me dijo hace rato Haymitch hace presencia en mi mente, "_Recuerda quien es el verdadero enemigo"_, tenso la flecha en el arco y apunto al corazón de Snow, pero un segundo antes de soltarla apunto al pecho de Coin, la cual después cae de la terraza.

Muerta.

Pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ya que nadie hace ningún movimiento, pero de pronto se escucha un grito proveniente de la multitud y se desata el caos, unos soldados se acercan al cuerpo de Coin y otros comienzan a rodearme, yo solo bajo el arco, trato de Huir e ir con mi hermana ya que es lo único que quiero en estos momentos, pero los soldados me toman de los brazos así que mejor decido inclinar la cabeza y tomar la jaula de la noche pero al dar la mordida me percato de que hay una mano entre la pastilla y mi boca, levanto la vista para encontrarme con la mirada de Peeta, me quita la jaula de la noche del bolsillo y la tira al suelo.

Estoy por decirle algo cuando los soldados me toman en volandas, yo comienzo a forcejear ya que no quiero que me lleven a ningún lado si no es con mi hermana, me esposan y me colocan una venda en los ojos, pero aun así no dejo de forcejear. Me llevan arrastrando por varios pasillos hasta que literalmente me avientan en una habitación y me quitan las esposas y la venda, posteriormente salen de la misma.

Me percato de que es mi habitación en el centro de entrenamiento, me duelen las heridas así que me quito el traje y lo aviento en la esquina de la habitación quedando en ropa interior, trato de abrir la puerta, no me importa salir así como estoy lo único que quiero es ir a donde tienen a mi hermana, la puerta no cede así que comienzo a golpearla mientras grito.

-¡DEJENME SALIR MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES ESTAR CON MI HERMANA!- estoy así hasta que mi voz es solo un susurro.

-Déjenme ir con ella, por favor- digo con lo único que me queda de voz y caer inconsciente.

Cuando despierto nadie ha venido a abrirme así que me levanto y me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha y poder limpiarme la sangre seca de mis heridas que se abrieron mientras golpeaba la puerta, Termino de ducharme y me percato de que no hay ninguna Toalla para cubrirme así que salgo desnuda. Al volver a la habitación en la cama hay una bata de papel, en la mesita de noche una bandeja con alimentos, una pomada y pastillas.

Tomo la bata y me la coloco al igual que la pomada, los alimentos los dejo allí al igual que las pastillas y solo bebo el agua, me vuelvo a recostar y comienzo a cantar unas cancines que mi padre me enseño, al principio mi voz es rasposa y desentonada, pero después de un par de canciones mi voz mejora y la melodía es más entendible hasta que me quedo dormida. Pasan los días y al parecer semanas y mi rutina siempre es la misma, me ducho, tomo el agua, me recuesto, canto y duermo. Hasta que un día es interrumpida por Haymitch apareciendo en mi habitación y diciendo.

-Tu juicio ha terminado, preciosa, nos vamos a casa- dicho esto unos extraños entran a la habitación, me bañan, me visten y me obligan a comer y beber algo.

Uno de ellos me levanta como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo y me llevan a un aerodeslizador, para después sentarme en un asiento y ponerme el cinturón de seguridad y después se retira, dejándome sola con Haymitch.

-Ten, tienes que leerla y firmarla para que nos podamos ir- me tiende una sobre color crema con el sello del capitolio, hago lo que dice y la tomo.

Mis manos tiemblan al abrir el sobre, por temor a lo que vaya a decir la carta.

"_Señorita Everdeen._

_Buenas tardes Señorita, le envió esta carta para darle a conocer el acuerdo al que se llegó en su juicio y el destino de sus familiares y amigos Vencedores._

_Primero que nada el acuerdo final de su juicio es que será confinada en el distrito doce junto a su mentor Haymitch Abernathy, el cual se ofreció voluntario para esta tarea, su confinamiento durara hasta nuevo aviso._

_El Vencedor Beetee Lattier, es el encargado de todo lo relacionado con la tecnología en el capitolio _

_El Vencedor Finnick Oddair termino en estado de coma y no se sabe si es posible que vaya a despertar._

_La Vencedora Annie Cresta, esposa del Vencedor Finnick Oddair, será llevada de vuelta al distrito 4, para que viva allí y de a Luz a su hijo._

_La Vencedora Johanna Mason, será enviada al distrito 4 junto con la Vencedora Annie Cresta para que la ayude y apoye en todo lo relacionado con su hijo._

_El Vencedor Haymitch Abernathy será enviado al doce para que nos informe todo lo relacionado con usted._

_El Vencedor Peeta Mellark, se quedara en el Capitolio para iniciar un tratamiento para que el Veneno pueda ser extraído lo más que se pueda de su sistema y pueda ser apoyado para recuperar todos los recuerdos que sean posible._

_Primrose Everdeen, se quedara en el Capitolio para que pueda recuperarse por completo y sea enseñada a utilizar su silla de ruedas ya que desgraciadamente quedo paralitica gracias a un fuerte golpe que recibió en su espalda, después será adoptada por una familia del capitolio capacitada para atender todas sus necesidades y darle todos sus estudios, ella no podrá volver ya que gracias a la condición mental que usted tiene no fue considerada apta para cuidar a alguien con todas sus necesidades, usted podrá verla cuando pueda salir del doce y si ella también lo desea._

_Por ultimo su matrimonio con el Vencedor Peeta Mellark fue anulado ya que ninguno de los dos es considerado estable mentalmente para mantener un matrimonio._

_Atentamente:_

_**Elizabeth Paylor.**_

_Presidenta del nuevo Panem"_

Mis ojos están nublados por las lágrimas que amenazan por salir, firmo el papel y se lo entrego a Haymitch sin ni siquiera mirarlo**,** él lo toma y sale a donde ata el piloto.

Me abrazo las rodillas y hundo mi cabeza entre ellas y dejo que silenciosas lágrimas corran por mi rostro, mientras que pienso en que me quede sola en este mundo, primero mi padre murió, después mi madre, ya no poder ver a Prim, ni tampoco a Peeta el cual era el que me mantenía a flote cuando yo quería morir, pero al final a pesar de todo lo que hice nada ocurrió como esperaba.

Llegamos al doce y Haymitch se retira a su casa con un montón de botellas en su mochila y sé que no sabré de el por un buen tiempo.

Yo entro a mi casa, prendo la chimenea y me siento frente a ella cubriéndome con una cobija sobre mis hombros mientras pienso.

"Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo 17 años. Mate a la nueva presidenta de Panem. Estoy confinada en el distrito 12. Estuve dos veces en los Juegos Del Hambre. Mi madre está muerta. Tuve un hijo. Lo perdí. Amo a Peeta Mellark. Está en el capitolio para tratar su secuestro. Prim está en el capitolio. Herida, pero con vida. Sera adoptada por otra familia. No sé cuándo la volveré a ver. No puedo salir del doce. No hay nadie que me acompañe en estos momentos. Estoy sola. Sola en este mundo"

* * *

><p>BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO FINAL DEL FIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME HAGAN SABER QUE LES PARECIO EN LOS COMENTARIOS.<p>

LA SIGUENTE PARTE QUE SE LLAMARA "EPILOGO DE "¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI ALGO FUERA DIFERENTE?"". LO PUBLICARE CUANDO TERMINE "FIND YOU (ENCONTRARTE) QUE SOLO CONSTARA DE 10 CAPITULOS Y CLARO QUE TAMBIEN SEGUIRE PUBLICANDO "DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO".

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.

**Agradecimientos.**

**Ahora si aquí viene la parte emotiva, quiero agradecerle a todos los que han leído mi fic desde En llamas ¿Qué pasaría si algo fuera diferente?, y también si lo comenzaste en este a mediados de este o después de mucho tiempo a pesar de estar terminado lo estás leyendo, muchas gracias también a todos los que dieron follow/favoritos/agregar a lista de lectura o lo que sea, también a los que comentaron y votaron en por lo menos un capitulo.**

**Espero estar aquí mucho más tiempo, todo lo que me sea posible mejor dicho ya que ustedes sean convertido en mi segundo grupo de amigos/familia ya que sé que a pesar de todo puedo contar con ustedes con sus comentarios que me hacen reír, y dar ánimos.**

**De todo Corazón muchas gracias.**


End file.
